


Iluzje i rzeczywistość

by tymianek



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Odin's Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Prison, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymianek/pseuds/tymianek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach w Nowym Jorku wszystko wróciło do normalności. Tony Stark zajmuje się tym, co robi najlepiej - pracą nad swoją zbroją. Zainspirowany wyczynami Lokiego, zamierza wzbogacić ją o możliwość błyskawicznego tworzenia na każdej powierzchni wyglądających jak żywe hologramów. Jednak dane, które posiada, są niewystarczające, więc Tony wyciąga jedyny logiczny wniosek - niezbędne są badania na żywym obiekcie. W lochach Asgardu. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien liczyć na ochoczą współpracę. Zwłaszcza z Lokim, który nie jest specjalnie ucieszony ponownym widokiem Człowieka z Żelaza. Ale Tony nie jest kimś, kto cofa się przed wyzwaniem. W końcu wszystko to robi w imię nauki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geniusz przy pracy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusions And Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193703) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> To moim zdaniem jedno z najlepiej napisanych opowiadań z Lokim i Tony'm, które czyta się jednym tchem (no cóż, albo piętnastoma).  
> O ile tłumaczone przeze mnie równolegle "Lustro" jest jeszcze nieukończone, to dodatkowym atutem "Iluzji...", oprócz cudownych bohaterów, niebanalnej fabuły i niezłych dialogów, jest właśnie zamknięty zbiór 15 rozdziałów.

Jeszcze tylko odrobinę. Tylko odrobinę więcej. Był już tak blisko. Tak blisko. Wyświetlający się na ekranie pasek postępu wskazywał 95 procent i dalej rósł. Tak, wreszcie to zrobi, raz jeszcze udowadniając sobie – chociaż zupełnie niepotrzebne – że jest pieprzonym geniuszem. 96 procent… Czego powinien się napić, żeby uczcić niewiarygodny sukces, który całkowicie odmieni oblicze nauki? Whiskey? Szkocką? A może dla odmiany coś bardziej trywialnego, jak koniak? Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, najodpowiedniejszym wyborem byłby szampan. Dziękuję bardzo za przyznanie mi Nagrody Nobla. Przykro mi z powodu moich konkurentów, ale tak szczerze, nigdy nie mieliście szans. Zostałem obdarzony nie tylko świetnym wyglądem, lecz również inteligencją i…

Kurwa, nie!

95, 94… Liczby nie powinny maleć. Było źle, naprawdę źle. Hologram wizualizujący postępy pewnie czerpał ogromną przyjemność z pokazywania mu tego wszystkiego w możliwie najradośniejszych kolorach. Na początku pasek postępu jedynie spowolnił, ale później wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Również powoli. Teraz całość pikowała już w dół, prosto w stronę zera; chwilę później jego klęska została  ostatecznie rzucona mu w twarz, kiedy hologram zaczął świecić na czerwono.

_Zestawienie nie jest stabilne._

Sfrustrowany Tony opadł na oparcie swojego obrotowego krzesła i złapał się za włosy. Nie! Tak blisko! Cztery pieprzone procenty!

\- Proszę pana, z przykrością muszę poinformować, że parametry oraz liczby wybrane do tego zestawienia nie okazały się stab…

\- Tak, dziękuję za tę informację, Jarvis; sam mogłem zobaczyć, jak mój Nobel i rewolucja w nauce rozpływają się w powietrzu…

Mrucząc pod nosem, Tony potarł kciukiem grzbiet nosa i w myślach ponownie przeanalizował komponenty.  Dlaczego nie mógł zawalić o jakieś dziesiętne? Wtedy po prostu zaśmiałby się z tego, spróbował ponownie i cała sprawa stałaby się niezłą anegdotą do jego przemówienia wygłaszanego podczas odbierania Nagrody Nobla. Ech, nigdy nie pomyliłby się w prostym rachunku. Czyli błąd musi tkwić w podstawowej koncepcji, co oznacza tygodnie nowej pracy. Zazwyczaj nie byłoby to niczym złym; gdyby nie spartolił tylko przez cztery pieprzone procenty.

Pracował ciężko, potem nawet jeszcze ciężej, w dodatku zaniedbał kwestie najnowszego wyposażenia swojej zbroi i koniec końców co mu to wszytko przyniosło? 96 procent mocy bogów. Dziewięćdziesiąt sześć to nie sto, co oznacza, że wcale nie była boska. Tony Stark nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

\- Jarvis, muszę zacząć wszystko od początku. Potrzebne są mi wszystkie dane. Promieniowanie, napięcie, zmiany w poziomach energii - wszystko, co zarejestrowała S.H.I.E.L.D. Także nasze własne pomiary ze Stuttgartu.

Hologram uległ zmianie i przed Tony’m wyświetliły się dziesiątki diagramów wypełnionych danymi, zawierających również materiał filmowy ukazujący boga tworzącego klony, hologramy samego siebie. Jedyny powód, dla którego tu siedział.

\- Pragnę przypomnieć, że pomiary, które zarejestrowaliśmy w Stuttgarcie odrzucił pan jako bezużyteczne.

\- Tak, ale od kiedy moje idealne, użyteczne usprawnienie okazało się jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczne… Pewnie coś przeoczyłem. Jeśli Rudolf może to robić, tym bardziej dla mnie powinna to być bułka z masłem. Wszystko sprowadza się do fizyki, prostej i logicznej. Muszę po prostu myśleć, studiować, badać, jak robią to wszyscy porządni naukowcy. Stwórz więc proszę stosowną i optymalną atmosferę do poważnej pracy naukowej.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Dwie sekundy później „Big Gun” AC/DC wypełnił pracownię ogłuszającym hałasem i Tony zanurzył się w nim z taką samą przyjemnością, jak przed tygodniami w swoich pomiarach. To było fascynujące. Zmiany ładunków elektrycznych za każdym razem, kiedy Loki przywoływał iluzję, promieniowanie, a nawet lekkie zaburzenia temperatury. Jednemu hologramowi Tony zawdzięczał wszystkie te dane, które mniej inteligentnych ludzi zajęłyby prawdopodobnie na dekady. On zajmował się tym zaledwie od kilku tygodni i osiągnął już… 96 procent.

Po pewnym czasie, który minął jak chwila, ktoś wytrącił go z zamyślenia dotykiem w ramię. Jak śmiano? Nie chodzi o to, że poczynił jakiś postęp, to nadal nie był powód, żeby mu przerywać. Nawet, jeśli istniała tylko jedna osoba, która mogła to zrobić i która doskonale wiedziała, jak bardzo tego nie znosi.

\- Pepper! Nie widziałaś na drzwiach kartki „geniusz przy pracy”? To właśnie ma tu miejsce. – Tony wskazał na siebie, a następnie na hologram. – Geniusz. Praca. Geniusz. Praca. Przeszkodziłaś geniuszowi w pracy.

Tony nie oczekiwał, że Pepper będzie w dobrym nastroju, ale czy naprawdę musiała wyglądać, jakby dopiero co połknęła cytrynę? Czy to nie on powinien się tak zachowywać? W końcu był geniuszem, któremu zakłócono spokój przy pracy. Pepper powiedziała coś, ale muzyka była zbyt głośna.

\- Jarvis, otoczenie nie musi już dłużej sprzyjać kontemplacji.

Kiedy tylko muzyka ucichła, mógł przekonać się o dobrym nastroju Pepper.

\- Tony, dzwoniłam do ciebie pięć razy, a teraz odkrywam, że znowu ukryłeś się przed światem, żeby zająć się swoim projektem X?

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że projekt nazywa się SGZFHKChM. Na początku nazywał się NDRKSGZFHKChM, ale pomyślałem, że “Noszący dziwaczny rogaty kapelusz szalony głupek z fajnym hologramem, który chcę mieć” jest odrobinę zbyt długie. Więc skróciłem to do „Szalony głupek z fajnym hologramem, który chcę mieć”.

Tony naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Pepper wyglądała teraz, jakby jeszcze bardziej chciała go udusić.

\- O szóstej miałeś spotkanie z zarządem.

Ach, no tak.

\- Zapomniałem o nim, przepraszam, byłem niegrzecznym chłopcem. Ukarz mnie.

\- Tony! – Wyraźnie sfrustrowana potrząsnęła głową. – Spotkanie zarządu nie było tak ważne, podejrzewam, że bardziej szokującym dla wszystkich byłoby, gdybyś się rzeczywiście pojawił. Problem w tym, że nie mogłam się z tobą skontaktować, podczas gdy ty pracujesz nad czymś, co w oczywisty sposób nie ma najmniejszych szans powodzenia.

Te słowa nie istniały dla Tony’ego. Podobnie jak „abstynencja”, „umiar” i „bezalkoholowy”.

\- Ha! Przykro mi, ale muszę cię poinformować, że mylisz się, co do tego ostatniego. Prawie mi się dziś udało! Jestem o włos od rozwiązania. Jarvis, powiedz proszę pannie Potts jak blisko byłem dziś od odkodowania sposobu stworzenia hologramu na dowolnej powierzchni.

\- Panno Potts, mam pani przekazać, że pan Stark oznajmił wcześniej, iż jego szanse na otrzymanie Nagrody Nobla rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

\- Wielkie dzięki, Jarvis. Skoro już dźgnąłeś mnie nożem w plecy, może jeszcze obróciłbyś go kilka razy? Chcesz wiedzieć, kto zostanie niedługo wymieniony na nowszą wersję sztucznej inteligencji?

\- Zostaw w spokoju Jarvisa, jest tutaj jedyną rozsądną istotą.

\- Dziękuję, panno Potts.

Jarvis nie był prawdziwą istotą, ale oczywiście musieli zjednoczyć się przeciwko niemu akurat wtedy, kiedy Tony starał się oddać przysługę ludzkości. Może powinien po prostu zignorować obydwoje i kontynuować bycie odlotowym sobą. Niestety, zdekoncentrowało go westchnienie Pepper. To było nie w porządku, on nie przeszkadzał jej w pracy.

\- Tony, właściwie jak długo już tu pracujesz? Po tym, jak pachniesz, mogę stwierdzić, że ostatni raz brałeś prysznic już dawno temu.

Prysznic? Racja, ale jakie znaczenie ma higiena osobista, kiedy jesteś zajęty pracą nad wynalazkiem, który sprawi, że następny super drań będzie groźny jak kotek.

\- To powód, dla którego ktoś wynalazł dezodorant. Dzięki Bogu.

\- Jarvis, kiedy pan Stark po raz ostatni opuszczał to pomieszczenie?

\- Dokładnie 18 godzin i 43 minuty temu, panno Potts.

Naprawdę? Cholera, to z pewnością nie było najbardziej efektywne 18 godzin.

\- Czy pan Stark jadł lub pił coś podczas tych 18 godzin i 43 minut?

Tony został ukarany „tym” spojrzeniem. Jednocześnie pełnym wyrzutu i troski. Świetnie sprawdzającym się w budzeniu w Tony’m uczucia, że coś zrobił źle. Będąc pochłoniętym pracą geniuszem. Z drugiej strony, gdyby spędzał ten czas poza domem, zalewając się w trupa na przyjęciu, wcale nie byłoby lepiej. Naprawdę nie miał lekkiego życia.

Dłoń Pepper ścisnęła jego ramię i karcące spojrzenie na szczęście zniknęło.

\- Chodź, pójdziemy na górę, weźmiemy coś do jedzenia i jeśli to absolutnie konieczne, możesz mi opowiedzieć co takiego ci się udało odkryć. Od czasu do czasu nawet Bóg odpoczywa.

Właściwie Tony nadal miał mnóstwo roboty do przekopania, ale Pepper na pewno nie zostawiłaby go samego, poza tym jego żołądek rzeczywiście domagał się jedzenia, a po trzecie, spędzenie kilku minut bez paskudnej gęby Lokiego przed oczami, prawdopodobnie pozytywnie wpłynie na jego mięsień rzęskowy.

\- W porządku, Jarvis, zamów dwie pizze. Jedną z dodatkowym salami.

Dwadzieścia minut później siedzieli z Pepper w salonie, a Tony z radością zajadł swoją pizzę. W międzyczasie Pepper dała mu wykład na temat tego, że nie dba o siebie, o potrzebie zajmowania się firmą oraz o nie poświęcaniu całej energii tylko jednemu projektowi.

\- Zupełnie niemożliwe! Byłem tak blisko! Czy wiesz, co to by znaczyło, gdybym mógł to zrobić? Ten nadęty Renifer jest zupełnym dziwakiem, ale musisz przyznać, że jego hologramy były niesamowicie pomocne. Kiedy będę w stanie sam je stworzyć, źli chłopcy nawet się nie zorientują, którego Iron Mana powinni atakować. A dzięki temu niebezpieczeństwo zostanie znacznie zminimalizowane, co chyba powinno cięcieszyć najbardziej.

Dużo łatwiej było rozmawiać z Pepper, jeśli ujęło się to w taki sposób.

\- To przyjemna wizja, ale jakoś wątpię, żebyś mógł odtworzyć magię za pomocą nauki.

\- To nie magia. A raczej nie tylko magia. Gdyby to była tylko magia, nie mógłbym zebrać tak wielu danych. On nie rzuca po prostu zaklęć, ale zmienia strukturę otoczenia. Robi to na tak zaawansowanym poziomie, że wygląda to jak magia. Jestem tak blisko odkodowania całego procesu…

Spojrzenie Pepper z jakiegoś powodu mu się nie spodobało. Znowu.

\- Zazwyczaj, kiedy mówisz, że jesteś blisko oznacza to, że utknąłeś w martwym punkcie.

Wcale nie utknął. Ani trochę. To nie było tak, że utknął na 96 procentach i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać swojej pomyłki. Przeanalizował już wszystkie posiadane dane. Badania pozbawione konkretnego przedmiotu badań zawsze były… Ha, oczywiście! Szczur laboratoryjny byłby w stanie wszystko zmienić. Można go trochę podręczyć i mieć w głębokim poważaniu opinię Towarzystwa Ochrony Zwierząt.

\- Pozwól skarbie, że coś ci powiem. Nie utknąłem, tylko właśnie doznałem olśnienia. Brak postępów wynika z braku wystarczających informacji. Włamałem się do S.H.I.E.L.D. i wykradłem całe ich tajne nagranie z celi Lokiego, ale…

\- Co zrobiłeś?!

Tony uciszył ją machnięciem ręki, to nie był czas na wdawanie się w dyskusje o nieistotnych detalach. Takich jak prawo, moralność czy przyzwoitość. Poza tym, chodziło  o jego badania. Jeżeli musiał włamać się do S.H.I.E.L.D., żeby ukraść jedyną fajną rzecz na temat Lokiego, to w porządku. Zresztą i tak nie mogli go złapać, a nawet jeśli, to tylko wkurzyłby raz jeszcze tego starego pirata, Furry’ego, więc było warto. O czym to rozmawiali? Racja, szczur, dane, hologramy, Nagroda Nobla.

\- Powinni zabezpieczać swoje dane, jeśli nie chcą, żeby inni ich używali. Jarvis mógłby podetrzeć sobie tyłek sieciową zaporą S.H.I.E.L.D-u. W porządku, przechodzę do sedna. Kamera zarejestrowała całą masę danych, ale nie była zaprojektowana tak, żeby rejestrować to, czego potrzebuję. Promieniowanie, ładunki elektryczne, to co zwykle. Potrzebuję więcej informacji…

Dla Pepper sprawa była jasna, pomimo wyraźnego podekscytowania Tony’ego.

\- Ale niestety ich nie dostaniesz, ponieważ przy odrobinie szczęścia, niezrównoważony umysłowo, morderczy obiekt twoich badań tkwi obecnie w celi w jakimś innym wymiarze i nigdy więcej nie postawi stopy na Ziemi.

Racja, to mogło nieco utrudnić całą sprawę, ale Tony i tak miał ochotę ucałować Pepper, za poddanie mu jego drugiej genialnej myśli tej nocy.

\- Przeszkodą w badaniach byłoby, gdyby Wikingowie złożyli go w ofierze podczas jakiegoś rytuału i używali jako przyprawy do swoich beczek z mięsem. Jednak w celi w Asgardzie nadal może mi służyć jako szczur laboratoryjny. W ten sposób facet z naprawdę okropnym wyczuciem stylu, mógłby w końcu się na coś przydać…

Ten łańcuszek skojarzeń obrócił w gruzy spokój Pepper. Próbowała powstrzymać galopadę pomysłów Tony’ego, ale podejrzewała, że nie ma już na to najmniejszych szans.

\- Jeśli nadal żyje; nie wiemy, czy w Asgardzie nie ma kary śmierci za próbę zniewolenia całej planety.

\- Nie martwiłbym się tym. Thor nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby jego bratu spadł choćby włos z głowy… albo żeby ktoś go porządnie ostrzygł. Pewnie siedzi teraz ubrany we własny kaftanik w jakieś miłej białej celi, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Jeśli szczur jest już w klatce, mógłbym tam pracować. On i tak do niczego innego nie jest im potrzebny. Musiałbym tylko zdobyć odpowiedni sprzęt, posiedzieć kilka godzin przed jego celą i…

\- Tony! – Na czole Pepper pulsowała spora żyła i Tony przezornie odsunął się nieco na kanapie. Dzięki Bogu, że była taka obszerna.

\- To niewiarygodne, nawet w porównaniu z innymi twoimi wariactwami! Nie możesz na poważnie myśleć o zbliżeniu się do tego szaleńca po tym, jak wyrzucił cię przez okno!

\- Tak, to kolejny powód, żeby złożyć mu wizytę, miał wymienić okno…

Czy Pepper ćwiczyła te westchnienia w godzinach pracy?

\- Dlaczego ja w ogóle trudzę się rozmową z tobą? To jałowa dyskusja. Nieważne czy Loki nadal żyje, czy nie, jest w Asgardzie, czyli poza twoim zasię… Nie, Tony, nie! Nie patrz tak na mnie, znam cię, nawet o tym nie myśl!

Ale Tony był już na nogach. Nie myślał o niczym innym, poza planem, który wymagał od niego pełnej uwagi.

\- Jarvis, nowy projekt!

\- Pod jaką nazwą, proszę pana?

\- Projekt SANKZTIPBNS. Sposób, aby nawiązać kontakt z Thorem i przeprowadzić badania na szczurze. Potrzeba mi miła atmosfera do pracy w pracowni, a także wszystkie informacje, które S.H.I.E.L.D. ma o Asgardzie.

Miał wrażenie, że Pepper krzyczała coś za nim, ale był zbyt zajęty planowaniem, jak nawiązać kontakt z Blondasem. Poza tym pilnie potrzebował audiencji w Asgardzie, przy okazji której mógłby zerknąć na szczura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Bardzo lubię tę historię, czytałam ją z prawdziwą przyjemnością i jestem ogromnie wdzięczna boleyn13, że zechciała ją opublikować na AO3.  
> Mam nadzieję, że moje tłumaczenie Wam również umożliwi czerpanie radości z lektury. Nie mam bety (ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek chce? Może być niemieckojęzyczna!), więc starałam się betować samą siebie, po odłożeniu tekstu na krótkie leżakowanie. Jeżeli jednak zauważycie błędy, dajcie mi proszę jak najszybciej znać w komentarzu lub listem na adres profilowy.  
> To opowiadanie zasługuje na najlepszego tłumacza... ma mnie :)  
> Nawet, jeśli gdzieś po drodze potykam się o własne stopy, dzięki Wam "Iluzje" nadal mogą lśnić należnym im blaskiem :-)


	2. Maniery à la Stark

Pepper prawdopodobnie zastanawiała się właśnie nad wysłaniem go na oddział zamknięty, ale Tony o to nie dbał. Wszystko, o czym myślał, koncentrowało się wokół problemu przeanalizowania nowej techniki i sprawienia, żeby stała się częścią jego zbroi. Jeśli musi w tym celu wykonać międzygalaktyczną rozmowę telefoniczną z Thorem, albo odwiedzić w więzieniu świra, to w porządku.

Zadziwiająco łatwo było skontaktować się z Thorem. Mniej więcej. Wystarczyło tylko włamać się na serwery S.H.I.E.L.D-u, co tym razem nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów, a następnie poczekać jakieś osiemnaście dni. Wszystko absolutnie zgodne z planem. Czy mogło więc dziwić, że po wstaniu z łóżka o 2:49 po południu pewnego dnia Tony, wciąż półprzytomny, zastał w swojej kuchni nordyckiego boga?

\- Jasna cholera! Wyrwidębie[1], nie mógłbyś używać drzwi, jak wszyscy inni? Kawa nawet jeszcze nie dostała mi się do krwioobiegu, a ty już zafundowałeś mi atak serca.

Thor nie wydawał się tym przejmować, zbytnio był zajęty rozpływaniem się w uśmiechach i ściskaniem Tony’ego. Jakby tego było mało, nawet go podniósł. Kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś aż tak cieszył się na jego widok? Nigdy – i Tony był za to wdzięczny. Nikt nie mógłby znieść takiego przywitania.

\- Puść mnie! Nie jestem twoją przytulanką!

\- Przyjacielu Stark, to przyjemność widzieć cię!

\- Jasne, jasne, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Wyrwidębie, ale chciałbym czuć grunt pod stopami. Jeśli masz ochotę potańczyć, poszukaj kogoś innego.

Thor nadal się śmiał, prawdopodobnie nie rozumiejąc nawet połowy z tego, co powiedział Tony. Wreszcie opuścił go i Tony mógł w końcu zrobić to, po co wstał z łóżka.

\- Też napijesz się kawy?

\- Tak, z dużą chęcią, bardzo dziękuję.

Thor wyraźnie robił postępy w komunikowaniu się jak normalny człowiek, zawsze to coś. Ale najpierw najważniejsze; ziewając głośno i lekko się rozciągając Tony zrobił kawę. Skoro Thor pojawił się o tak nieprzyzwoitej godzinie, musiał stawić czoło konsekwencjom. Najwyraźniej nie był to problem, gdyż bóg bez narzekania czekał na swój napój, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Co cię sprowadza do nas, śmiertelników? Macie w Asgardzie zimę i chcesz poleżeć na plaży? A może przeciwnie, zamarzyły ci się ośnieżone stoki? W takim razie albo wybrałeś złe miejsce, albo chcesz poślizgać się na nartach po Broadwayu.

\- Naprawdę tęskniłem za twoim dziwnym sposobem wyrażania się, Tony Starku. Nie, rozmawiałem z moim ojcem o powrocie do Midgardu. Może moja obecność zapobiegnie nieszczęściu.

\- Czemu? Wyczuwasz jakieś nieszczęście? Coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? Czy może to twoja wymówka, żeby się trochę rozerwać? – Po pierwszym łyku kawy Tony był już w stanie sugestywnie poruszać brwiami.

Oczywiście Thor nie zrozumiał dowcipu, Tony uznał więc, że powinien wyjaśnić to, dorzucając kilka szczegółów – Odwiedziny u ukochanej na krótki walc albo cha-chę? Tango w pościeli?

Wzrok Thora wydawał się oznaczać, że mieszkańcy Asgardu najwyraźniej nie używali żadnego innego określenia na seks, poza słowem „seks”.

\- Mam zamiar skorzystać z mojego pobytu tutaj, aby złożyć wizytę lady Jane. Oraz tobie, przyjacielu.

\- Moje skromne progi są pierwszymi, które nawiedziłeś? Jestem wzruszony. Nie mów Legolasowi ani Kapitanowi. Ani Shrekowi, zzielenieje z zazdrości i zniszczy mi meble, jak ostatnio.

Zlikwidowanie dziury w kształcie Lokiego zajęło wieki. Racja, Loki, Tony powinien o nim pomówić. Jedynym problemem pozostawało, jak zabrać się za tak delikatny temat. Na sposób Tony’ego Starka? A może owijając w bawełnę, mając na względzie braterską miłość Thora? E, nudy.

Thor był wyraźnie wdzięczny za swój kubek kawy. Co oni w ogóle piją w tym Asgardzie? Tony zdecydowanie dopisał to do swojej listy rzeczy, które sprawdzi. Miał zamiar zobaczyć wiele rzeczy. Przede wszystkim szczura, w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie zrobi żadnych postępów w swoim projekcie.

W tej chwili Thor marszczył brwi wpatrując się w niego i Tony poczuł, że ta konwersacja właśnie zaczyna być interesująca.

\- Powodem, dla którego przybyłem najpierw do ciebie, przyjacielu Stark, jest to, że S.H.I.E.L.D. poinformowała mnie o twoim zainteresowaniu ich informacjami dotyczącymi mojego brata.

To było raczej nieoczekiwane. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że te niekompetentne dupki są w stanie w ogóle zauważyć włamanie do ich systemu? Tony w tym momencie był może nawet bardziej zaskoczony tym, że nie wysłano od razu Kapitana Haka, żeby go osobiście opieprzył. Nie, zamiast tego Fury powiedział Thorowi. Może w głębi serca miał nadzieję, że bóg gromów użyje swojego młota, żeby zmiażdżyć Tony’emu czerep. Tony nie był pewien, czy bardziej go to uraziło, czy mu pochlebiło.

\- Przyznaję, miałem nadzieję trafić na jakieś pikantne obrazki.

To, że Thor zawsze wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, o czym Tony mówi, powoli stawało się irytujące. Działało niszcząco na dobrą zabawę, więc musiał spróbować innego sposobu.

\- W porządku, chciałbym udać się na wycieczkę po waszym zoo dla przestępców. Pracuję nad nową technologią do tworzenia hologramów i chciałbym poćwiczyć twojego brata w skakaniu przez kilka płonących obręczy. Kiedy możemy zacząć?

Brwi Thora prawie podjechały mu na środek czoła i Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, jakich słów powinien użyć, żeby As mógł zrozumieć, co próbuje mu powiedzieć.

\- Prosisz o wstęp do lochów Asgardu, żeby badać zdolności Lokiego do zmiany kształtu?

\- Voilà! 100 punktów za właściwą odpowiedź! Więc, kiedy zaczynamy? Czy muszę wziąć zimowy zestaw ubrań? Jaka w Asgardzie jest pogoda? Cholera, co ja mówię? Gdyby w Asgardzie był jakiś śnieg, nie przyjechałbyś tu na narty.

Bombardowany potokiem słów Thor nieco bezradnie podniósł rękę, prawdopodobnie mając ochotę cisnąć młotem w stół. Ale jego rodzina wyrządziła już wystarczające szkody w umeblowaniu apartamentu Tony’ego.

\- Przyjacielu, rozumiem twoją prośbę, jednak obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Śmiertelnicy nie mają prawa wkraczać do Asgardu.

\- Och daj spokój, Wyrwidębie. Jesteś synem wielkiego szefa. Szepnij o mnie dobre słówko i spędzimy udany weekend w Asgardzie. – Uśmiechając się szeroko Tony upił łyk kawy, ale ku jego konsternacji wzrok Thora stał się nieugięty.

\- Wydaje się, że nie rozumiesz natury swojej prośby. Żaden śmiertelnik nie może pojawić się w Asgardzie. To, że jestem synem Odyna niczego nie zmienia. Nawet, gdybyś mógł otrzymać zgodę na wkroczenie do Asgardu, nadal nie wolno by ci było kontaktować się z więźniem w lochach. Kara nałożona na mojego brata zabrania jakiemukolwiek gościowi odwiedzania go.

\- Nie jestem gościem, Wyrwidębie. Chcę przeprowadzić na nim nieetyczne testy.

To było coś, co Tony naprawdę powinien był ująć inaczej. Spojrzenie Thora zachmurzyło się, kiedy bóg przestawiał się na tryb „Wielki Brat chroniący braciszka”.

\- Okej, restart. Podchodząc serio do kwestii pomyleńca, którego uznajesz za swojego brata, ma on kilka interesujących umiejętności. Na przykład zdolność do zmiany wyglądu oraz do tworzenia hologramów samego siebie. To mogłoby być ogromne usprawnienie do mojej zbroi. Oglądałem wszystkie nagrania, na których robi te swoje sztuczki, ale dane nie są wystarczające. Potrzebuję tylko… kilku godzin, może jednego dnia z nim. Kontakt bezpośredni nie jest nawet potrzebny. Może zostać w tej swojej głupiej celi, usiądę przed nią i zbiorę moje dane. No dalej, Wyrwidębie. Nie każ mi błagać. Postawię tobie i twojej ukochanej obiad. W Paryżu? Wenecji? Reykjaviku? Tam pewnie czułbyś się, jak w domu.

Prawdę mówiąc było cholernie denerwujące, że Thor odmawiał zmiany zdania w tej kwestii. Jakby mogło mu to w czymś pomóc. Powinien zaakceptować fakt, że nie ma żadnych innych opcji, oprócz ofiarowania Tony’emu wcześniej lub później  tego, czego chce. W przeciwnym razie zostanie doprowadzony do szaleństwa. Tony był człowiekiem nie znającym litości.

\- Moglibyśmy sprawić, że świat stałby się bezpieczniejszym miejscem.

\- To by całkowicie wkurzyło twojego brata!

\- Jeśli mi nie pomożesz, zbuduję drona, który będzie nieustannie śledził Jane i już nigdy nie będziecie mogli mieć ani chwili prywatności.

\- Gdybym miał hologramy, moja praca byłaby znacznie wydajniejsza, a ty miałbyś więcej wolnego czasu dla siebie!

\- Jeśli ja, jako śmiertelnik, zdobędę pozwolenie na wejście do Asgardu, ty też mógłbyś przyprowadzić swoją dziewczynę i przedstawić ją rodzicom.

\- Czy już wspominałem, że to wkurzyłoby twojego brata?

\- Tak dam się we znaki Fury’emu, że zacznie cię dręczyć!

Tony mógł zobaczyć, w którym momencie obrona Thora zaczęła się kruszyć. W jego spojrzeniu pojawił się pełen zadumy błysk, a głowę pochylił, jakby głęboko rozmyślał o usłyszanych argumentach.

\- Uważasz, że będziesz w stanie odtworzyć magię Lokiego… sposobami dostępnymi śmiertelnikom?

\- To się nazywa technologia i nauka, ale tak, jestem pewien. Wyobraź sobie, że moglibyśmy korzystać z tych umiejętności. Mniej pracy dla nas, bezpieczniejsza Ziemia i wszystko po prostu w doskonałych porządku.

Teraz Thor przynajmniej na serio to rozważał. W samą porę, Tony już mógł poczuć, że jest w Asgardzie i jeszcze bliżej swojego Nobla. Może powinien wspomnieć o tym wcześniej. Dziewczyna Thora z pewnością wie, czym jest Nagroda Nobla.

Przez chwilę Tony naprawdę wierzył, że przekonał Thora. Ten niestety ciągle potrząsał głową i w końcu Tony miał ochotę uderzyć swoją własną o najbliższą ścianę.

\- Ojciec nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Loki nie ma prawa nikogo oglądać. Tym bardziej, jeśli miałby to być śmiertelnik.

\- Nie chcę spotkać się z nim na partyjkę pokera… Twój ojciec nawet nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Wślizgniemy się tam, zbiorę dane i… wyślizgniemy się.

\- To absolutnie niemożliwe. Heimdall wiedziałby o naszych planach zanim przybylibyśmy do Asgardu.

Racja, Haimdall, najlepszy system ochrony. Rodzaj asgardzkiego odpowiednika Jarvisa.

\- W porządku, w takim razie proszę o audiencję z wielkim szefem. Wyjaśnię mu, czego chcę. Słodki uśmiech do kamery i nie będzie w stanie niczego mi odmówić.

Jego propozycja sprawiła, że twarz Thora pozieleniała i kolejne 30 minut zajęło Tony’emu urabianie go przy użyciu odwróconej psychologii: oczywiście, Thor po prostu nie miał jaj, żeby ująć się za Tony’m przed swoim tatą. Jeśli nie mógł machać swoim młotem, był tylko w połowie facetem. Loki przynajmniej miał odwagę spróbować zrobić coś po swojemu. Były to chore plany zniewolenia ludzkości, ale hej, w każdym razie miał własne pomysły i nie był tchórzem na tyle, żeby nie postawić się tatusiowi.

Żeby pokazać Tony’emu, jak bardzo się myli, Thor mógł po tym ostatnim komentarzu albo roztrzaskać mu czaszkę, albo zabrać go prosto do Asgardu. Na szczęście wybrał opcję numer dwa. Tony zastanawiał się, co mogłoby się by stać, gdyby zażartował na temat rozmiarów penisów.

***

Nie było żadnej wątpliwości, że Thor żałował teraz swojej odruchowej reakcji, ale co mógł zrobić? Byli już w Asgardzie, a Odyn wiedział o całej sprawie. Nie było innego wyjścia. Ze swojej strony Tony nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni był w tak dobrym nastroju. Przebywał w innym świecie i prawie nie mógł zapamiętać wszystkich wrażeń, którymi był bombardowany. Pomijając masę dziwaków w cudacznych hełmach i tanich kostiumach, jak na Halloween, było to fascynujące. Może mógłby nawet, nie oglądając się na Lokiego, spędzić trochę czasu podpatrując całą tę obcą tech…  magię. Za każdym rogiem, w każdym miejscu było coś wartego zobaczenia, a co nie mogło równać się z niczym, co znał z Ziemi. Z jednej strony niewiarygodna technologia, z drugiej ciągłe używanie koni, żeby dostać się z punktu A do punktu B. Nie jest łatwo rozgryźć tych ludzi.

Cóż, Tony nie miał czasu, żeby robić notatki, koniec końców zmierzali właśnie na królewską audiencję. Thor nie miał odwagi, żeby przeszmuglować Tony’ego prosto do lochów, musieli więc grzecznie poprosić o pozwolenie. Na swój sposób było to słodkie. Tony Stark był już na miejscu, więc nikt nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że zdoła rzucić okiem na szczura.

\- Przyjacielu Stark, zrozum proszę, że mój ojciec jest absolutnym władcą Asgardu. Jego pozycja wymaga, aby zwracać się do niego z szacunkiem i pokorą…

\- Tak, jasne, rzucę gadką właściwą dla wielkiego szefa. Jestem chodzącą dyplomacją. Uprzejmy, o otwartym umyśle, taktowny i… Łał, świetna opaska na oko! Znam kogoś, kto ma podobny gust, jeśli chodzi o dodatki. Moglibyście wspólnie urządzić pirackie party.

\- Stark! – Thor otworzył szeroko usta i wydawał się nie wierzyć w to, co słyszy, ale siedzący na tronie Odyn nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek możliwe było, że ma pewne problemy ze słuchem i nie zrozumiał…

\- Zakładam, że to słynny Człowiek z Żelaza, o którym tak wiele opowiadał mi mój syn.

Cóż mógł odpowiedzieć? Tony Stark był sławny, nieważne w której… galaktyce, bądź wymiarze przebywał. Jednak nie powiedział niczego, ponieważ Odyn kontynuował swoją przemowę. Niestety Tony nie był w stanie odgrywać roli dobrego słuchacza, całą jego uwagę przykuwał ten żenujący hełm. Jednoczesne słuchanie, gapienie się i próbowanie się nie śmiać, było nie lada wyzwaniem.

– Mój syn powiedział mi o twojej nietypowej prośbie. Prośbie, która absolutnie nie może zostać spełniona i…

\- Hej, chwileczkę, nie tak szybko! Czy nie mogę przynajmniej przedstawić swojej sprawy, zanim nie zostanę wykopany, wysoki sądzie? Wasza wysokość? El Jefe[2]? – Tony gestykulował jak dziki, więc ktoś musiał zwrócić na niego uwagę. Chociaż i tak wszyscy to robili, zwłaszcza Thor, który wyglądał, jakby chciał umrzeć ze wstydu. Albo zabić Tony’ego, zależy co wymagałoby mniej wysiłku.

Niemniej Odyn uniósł tylko brew i nie wydawał się zbytnio przejmować małym przedstawieniem Tony’ego. Co tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, gdyż Tony mógł z tego jednego oka wyraźnie wyczytać, że on i tata Thora nigdy nie zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Może powinien odrobinę się pohamować, żeby nie wylądować w celi obok Lokiego. Ach, pieprzyć to.

\- Twoje zachowanie nie jest odpowiednie, Człowieku z Żelaza… Jedynie sympatii mojego syna zawdzięczasz, że w ogóle doszło do tego spotkania. Co chcesz osiągnąć spotykając się z więźniem?

Rety, Loki musi naprawę cieszyć się wielką łaską ojca, skoro ten mówi o nim per „więzień”. Chociaż to właściwie może pomóc Tony’emu.

\- Informacje. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, wasza jednookość, ale twój chłopak sprawił trochę kłopotów w Nowym Yorku. Nie było to zbyt fortunne, jako że zazwyczaj to takie ciche, spokojne miasto. Zbrodnie są popełniane rzadko, ulice są miłe i czyste, nawet informacja turystyczna działa coraz lepiej. Wtedy pojawił się on, wybijając dziurę w wymiarach i rozbijając przyjęcie armią paskudnych mutantów… potworów, wszystko jedno, ale musieliśmy uprzątnąć cały bałagan. Straciłem przez to cały weekend, co oznaczało zaprzestanie moich badań, ogromny cios dla ludzkości, bla bla, bla. Chcę zadośćuczynienia – danych dotyczących jego zdolności. Nie wypuszczę go, nie musicie się o to martwić. Raczej odznaczyłbym was, chłopcy, za trzymanie tego psychopaty pod kluczem. Nie będę paskudził w waszym systemie ochrony, zbiorę swoje informacje, Loki się wkurzy i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

To zdecydowanie była najlepsza przemowa, jaką Tony kiedykolwiek wygłaszał. Chciał jeszcze dodać „I co na to powiecie?”, ale powstrzymał go Thor, przepraszając za jego niegrzeczne zachowanie. Boże, Asgard zdecydowanie był odpowiednim miejscem, jeśli byłeś sztywny, jakbyś właśnie połknął kij od szczotki.

\- Twojemu przyjacielowi brakuje przyzwoitości i manier, jednak nadrabia to śmiałością i determinacją. Przymiotami, którymi odznaczają się wielcy wojownicy. Jego wypowiedź kryje w sobie prawdę. Poczynania Lokiego przyniosły wstyd Asgardowi i jesteśmy coś winni Misgardowi. Jeśli Człowiek z Żelaza pragnie, żeby ten dług został spłacony poprzez dostęp do więźnia, to niech tak się stanie. Lecz jeśli śmiertelnik próbuje nas oszukać, sam zostanie osadzony w celi.

 

***

[1] W oryginale niemieckim Boleyn użyła słowa „Größer”, czyli „większy”, jednak już w wersji anglojęzycznej Tony nazywa Thora „Point Break”, nawiązując do filmu, w którym Patric Swayze gra niezapomnianą rolę Bodhiego. Jeśli nie pamiętacie tego filmu z… hm… młodości, to rzućcie tylko okiem na kilka zdjęć, a zrozumiecie. W każdym razie kontynuując tę krótką, acz zacną tradycję dostosowywania przezwisk Thora do lokalnej kultury, wybrałam Wyrwidęba. 

[2] Z hiszpańskiego „szef”, także jedno z przezwisk Fidela Castro.

 


	3. Więzienna izolatka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba nie zapomnieliście o Iluzjach? Mam nadzieję, że uznacie, iż warto było czekać. To jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Ach, no i pojawia się Loki.  
> Z uwag redakcyjnych. Mieszkańcy Asgardu to Asowie, ale uznałam, że znacznie lepiej brzmi stosowanie wymiennie nazw Asgardczycy oraz Asowie. Macie inne zdanie? Cóż, okienko komentarza, a także moja poczta są do Waszej dyspozycji.  
> Przyjemnej lektury.
> 
> *

Tony czuł się jak małe dziecko w Boże Narodzenie. Nie, żaden szczęśliwy dzieciak nie mógłby z nim konkurować. Thor oczywiście wciąż się krzywił, idąc przed Tony’m, który kroczył korytarzem. A raczej przemierzał go tanecznym krokiem.

\- Nie dąsaj się, Wielkoludzie. Wszystko poszło idealnie. Twój staruszek był w dobrym nastroju.

\- Nie mogę podzielać twojej radości, przyjacielu Stark – wyburczał Thor z oburzeniem, ale Tony machnął na to ręką. Był w Asgardzie, a urządzenie, które zabrał z myślą o Lokim, rejestrowało już wszystkie rodzaje informacji. Bóg jeden wie, jaki ogrom  wiedzy na niego czeka. Dlaczego miałby poprzestać na jednym Noblu, skoro mógłby mieć ich tuzin?

\- Wyluzuj, Thor. Nie będę kręcił się po twoim uroczym domku ani chwili dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Thor nie wydawał się tym uradowany, ale przynajmniej zdecydował się na zakończenie tej swojej terapii ciszą.  Kto mógłby gniewać się na Tony’ego dłużej, niż minutę?

– Jak długo potrwają twoje badania?

\- Zależy, nie mogę określić tego teraz, ale wiem, czego szukam, skorygowałem już wszystkie urządzenia. Nie powinno to potrwać dłużej niż dzień. – Tony wzruszył ramionami i nie próbował nawet ukrywać swojego zniecierpliwienia – Do sali tortur!

Thor odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. Oho, więc Wielki Brat powrócił. Tym większy ubaw dla Tony’ego.

\- Może opowiesz mi trochę, jak to u was jest? Wiem, że tkwicie w średniowieczu, z tymi  wszystkimi lochami, transportem konnym i podobnymi sprawami. Wykorzystujecie zdobycze cywilizacji mrocznych wieków także w systemie więziennictwa? Jakieś zgniatacze kciuków? Koła tortur? A może jesteście odrobinę nowocześniejsi i bardziej otwarci? Podtapianie? Wymuszone czuwanie?

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Thor gwałtownie odwrócił się, patrząc na niego w całkowitym szoku.

\- Loki odbywa karę za przestępstwa, których się dopuścił, ale nadal jest księciem Asgardu, a Asgard traktuje swoich więźniów z szacunkiem.

Jakżeby inaczej, mógł się spodziewać, że pobyt w tutejszych lochach to dla Lokiego raczej miłe wakacje. Na szczęście Tony był na miejscu i mógł poddać Thorowi kilka pomysłów na ulepszenie tutejszego systemu prawnego.

\- Właściwie… Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie musicie rozpieszczać niebezpiecznych międzygalaktycznych przestępców? Na Ziemi opracowaliśmy kilka interesujących wynalazków, które mogłyby być pomocne w takich przypadkach. Na przykład hiszpański trzewik, szeroki wybór knebli, albo mój ulubiony - Żelazną Dziewicę. Mogę wyszukać ci kilka instrukcji na Wikipedii.

Thor nie kłopotał się już więcej odpowiadaniem Tony’emu, więc ten po prostu podążył za bogiem w dół po schodach. Po wielu schodach. Przynajmniej Asgardczycy nie mieli tradycji umieszczania lochów w piwnicy. Dobrze, Loki nie powinien mieć przywileju oglądania choćby jednego promienia słońca. Oprócz ogromnego zniecierpliwienia, Tony zaczął teraz odczuwać także pewną ciekawość. Nadal chciał przede wszystkim zbadać umiejętności Lokiego, ale poza tym był ciekaw, jak bogu układa się od czasu uwięzienia. Czyż nie byłoby miło, gdyby pobyt w lochu w końcu starł z twarzy Lokiego ten głupi, arogancki uśmieszek? Po Nowym Yorku Loki został zabrany przez Thora tak szybko, że Tony nie miał nawet szansy cisnąć mu jego porażki w twarz. Zdecydowanie należy to nadrobić. Ależ będzie przyjemnie! Może powinien był zabrać ze sobą Bruce’a. Już sam jego widok sprawiłby, że Loki ze strachu miałby pełne majtki.

\- Jesteśmy teraz na najniższym poziomie lochów.

Świetnie, Tony w końcu będzie mógł zacząć pracować ze swoim szczurem laboratoryjnym.

\- Czy ma osobną celę?

\- Oczywiście. – Thor nie powiedział nic więcej, a w tym czasie dotarli do końca schodów. Dalej nie było żadnych drzwi, jedynie bardzo szeroki i jasny korytarz. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się cele, jednak zdecydowanie różniące się od wszystkiego, czego Tony normalnie mógł się spodziewać po więziennej celi. Na próżno doszukiwałby się w nich więziennego wyglądu. Cele przypominały wbudowane w ściany klatki. Żadnych krat zatrzymujących więźniów tam, gdzie być powinni, tylko szklane ściany? Przy drugim spojrzeniu Tony odrzucił ten pomysł, musiał to być jakiś rodzaj pola siłowego. Całkiem nieźle.  Goście w celach mieli wrażenie, że mogą z nich wyjść, kiedy tylko chcą, lecz nie było takiej opcji. Iluzja wolności, okrutna, ale z pewnością adekwatna. Thor nawet nie spojrzał na żadną z cel, po prostu szedł dalej, wzdłuż korytarza. Tony zrobił to samo, jednak zauważył, że w każdej celi umieszczono więcej niż jednego więźnia. Nigdy mniej niż trzech. Wyglądało na to, że nie zwracali najmniejszej uwagi na to, że wielki Thor przechodził przed nimi. Thor i Tony minęli wszystkie cele, aż nie pozostała już żadna więcej. Tony domyślał się, że najprawdopodobniej cela Lokiego znajdowała się trochę z boku, poza polem widzenia pozostałych osadzonych. Czy miało to zapewnić bezpieczeństwo bogu, czy innym więźniom?

Thor zdecydowanie zwolnił i wreszcie Tony mógł  zobaczyć kolejne pole siłowe, po swojej prawej stronie. Przezroczyste, jak pozostałe. Cholera, Tony żałował, że nie pomyślał o żadnym odjazdowym tekście na powitanie dla Lokiego. Cóż, będzie musiał improwizować, ale był w tym dobry, więc to nie stanowiło problemu. Stając przed celą Tony miał już się odezwać, ale każda inteligentna albo bezczelna uwaga, którą mógłby chcieć rzucić, po prostu zamarła mu na ustach. Myślał tylko o swoich badaniach i danych, nie o tym, co naprawdę mogło na niego czekać… Nie miał żadnych konkretnych pomysłów, ale nawet gdyby postarał się sobie wyobrazić sposób, w jaki bóg został uwięziony, na pewno nie miałoby to najmniejszego związku z tym, co widział teraz przed sobą.

\- Dobry Boże! Ja pierdolę! Co jest z wami nie tak, ludzie?! Co to ma do cholery być?!

Tony był całkowicie świadomy tego, że ma niewyparzony język. Była to cecha, którą osobiście bardzo cenił, gdyż wkurzała innych. Dlatego beztrosko wymieniał wszystkie te terminy związane z torturami, chociaż nie było niczego, czym bardziej by gardził. Jego osobiste doświadczenia były tak okropne, że wolałby ich nie mieć. Nie chciałby także, żeby ktokolwiek inny przeżywał coś podobnego. Nawet Loki.

W tym przypadku nie miało znaczenia, czy chciał zniewolić ludzkość; widząc, co mu zrobili ci chorzy zwyrodnialcy, Tony poczuł, że jest mu niedobrze. Naprawdę chciał zwymiotować. To, co znajdowało się tuż przed nim, przeniosło go powrotem do jaskini w Afganistanie, całe ciało pokryła mu gęsia skórka. Miał ochotę odwrócić głowę. Co do cholery miał na myśli Thor mówiąc „żadnych tortur”? Jeśli to, na co patrzył nie było torturą, Tony absolutnie nie chciał wiedzieć, co Asowie rozumieli jako tortury.

Zniknął szalony, ale pomimo tego dumny i dystyngowany psychopata. Nic z niego nie zostało. W celi zładowała się jedynie złamana postać, która w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy była bita tak okrutnie, że nie pozostało w niej nic z człowieka. Albo Asa. Loki, albo kimkolwiek była ta osoba, powinien się znaleźć na plakacie jakiejś organizacji broniącej praw człowieka. Najlepiej na Times Square.

Skuli mu dłonie, ręce miał wyprostowane nad głową. Ciężki żelazny łańcuch zawieszono pod sufitem, boleśnie wyciągając ramiona skazańca w górę. Łańcuch był tak krótki, że Loki zmuszony był stać na palcach. Tylko w ten sposób mógł choć trochę ulżyć napiętym ramionom. Jednak kiedy nie wytrzymywał już dłużej wysiłku i jego nogi się poddawały, udręka była podwójna.

Tony nawet nie chciał patrzeć na jego wymęczone ciało; jakby pozycja, do której zmuszono Lokiego nie była wystarczającą torturą. Już sam widok kościstych ramion wskazywał, że go głodzono. Bóg nosił brudne szmaty, które ledwie go okrywały. Sposób, w jaki luźno zwisały z jego kończyn podkreślał jeszcze makabrycznie to, że pod nimi są jedynie skóra i kości.

Tony nadal nie chciał uwierzyć, że to Loki. Że Loki mógł stać się czymś takim. Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy, gdyż więzień trzymał nisko opuszczoną głowę. Tony nawet nie chciał na nią patrzeć, ponieważ bał się, że może być jeszcze gorzej.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach Loki podniósł głowę i Tony zapragnął wnieść oskarżenie przeciwko tym pieprzonym Asom. Czy nie mogli po prostu… wsadzić go do ciemnej celi i wyrzucić klucz? Nie, zamiast tego skuli go łańcuchami, torturowali i bili tak okropnie, że twarz miał całą pokrytą bliznami. Niektóre wyglądały na starsze, inne jakby powstały zaledwie wczoraj. W czyim chorym umysł mogło zrodzić się coś podobnego? Co więcej można było…

Tony przestraszył się słysząc dźwięk, który nagle wydobył się z jego własnych ust. Był jak mała dziewczynka, która zobaczyła coś przerażającego i teraz zakrywała rękoma oczy. Ale Tony nie mógł tego zrobić. Wszystko, do czego był w tej chwili zdolny, to patrzeć i chłonąć ten  horror. Nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego i byłby szczęśliwy mogąc dalej tak żyć. Pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi czytelnymi świadectwami znęcania się, Tony przeoczył za pierwszym spojrzeniem coś jeszcze. Błysk na ustach Lokiego. Tony musiał zamrugać. Nie było innej możliwości, musiał się przewidzieć. Nikt nie mógł naprawdę pomyśleć o czymś takim.

Jednak mruganie nie pomogło. Widział szwy, cały ciąg, co najmniej sześć, na ile mógł to stwierdzić. Ktoś zszył Lokiemu usta. Ktoś naprawdę wziął igłę albo podobne narzędzie i przebił nim jego skórę. Więcej niż dziesięć razy i Tony szczerze wątpił, czy towarzyszył temu jakikolwiek środek, który mógłby złagodzić ból. Czy w ogóle było możliwe przetrwać taką procedurę i nie zemdleć? A właściwie odpowiedniejszym pytaniem było, jak ktokolwiek mógł posunąć się do tak potwornego czynu w stosunku do kogoś innego? Słyszeć czyjeś wywołane męczarnią krzyki i odebrać nieszczęśnikowi nawet głos, którym mógłby wyrażać swój ból.

Mając przed oczami ten widok Tony nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy czuł obrzydzenie, czy raczej obezwładniającą wściekłość. Na pewno nie mógł pozostać cicho ani minuty dłużej. Odwrócił się więc do tego palanta Thora, żeby powiedzieć mu, co o tym wszystkim sądzi.

\- Co to do cholery jest?! To żadną pieprzoną miarą nie może być legalne, nawet w pieprzonym Asgardzie!

Thor przeniósł spojrzenie z Lokiego na Tony’ego, ale nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem widoku żadnego z nich.

\- Przyjacielu Stark…

\- Nie przyjacieluj mi tu! Czy żaden Czerwony Krzyż nie kontroluje tego wszystkiego? Albo jakiś rodzaj międzygalaktycznego Czerwonego Krzyża?

\- Stark…

\- Amnesty International? Greenpeace, pieprzona PETA, czy cokolwiek innego?

\- Stark!

\- Psiakrew, przyzwoici ludzie nie traktowaliby w ten sposób nawet żywiącego się ludzkim mięsem psa, a to jest twój brat! Sodoma i Gomora, czy ty też siedzisz w tym gównie, a jeśli nie to dlaczego…

\- Tony!

Tym razem Thor ryknął na niego z taką siłą i zapałem, że Tony'ego zastopowało. Tym bardziej, że Thor najpierw spojrzał wściekle, a potem po prostu westchnął z frustracją.

\- Przyjacielu Stark, to iluzja. Loki w ten sposób drwi sobie z nas.

Iluzje były powodem, dla którego Tony się tu znalazł, a jednak nie rozumiał, co Thor ma na myśli, dopóki torturowany Loki nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie była to jedyna zmiana. Cela nie była już pusta, ale wypełniona meblami. Łóżko, liczne krzesła, dwa stoły. Na jednym z nich stała amfora, prawdopodobnie z winem, obok talerz pełen owoców.  Na drugim stole piętrzyło się co najmniej kilkadziesiąt książek. Pomijając nagie ściany i łóżko, cela mogłaby służyć za miły salonik.

Tony usłyszał śmiech, dopiero wówczas przeniósł spojrzenie na źródło dźwięku. Loki siedział na jednym z krzeseł, wyraźnie rozbawiony i zadowolony z siebie. Jedną nogę trzymał na drugiej, ubrany był w zielony strój i wyglądało na to, że ma się dobrze. Na twarzy nie było śladu po ani jednym zadrapaniu, a usta były oddzielone, mógł się więc śmiać. Zielone oczy skrzyły się radością.

\- Nie byłem świadomy tego, jak bardzo troszczysz się o moją osobę, człowieku z żelaza.

\- Loki, dość już twoich niestosownych iluzji.

W Tony’m zawrzała krew. Ten obłąkany sukinsyn rzeczywiście ma odwagę, żeby pogrywać sobie z nim, omotać go tak, że Tony naprawdę ujął się za nim? Sprawił, że uwierzył w to, iż jest dręczony? Nie, do cholery, zdecydowanie miał teraz ochotę wdeptać go w ziemię, powiedzieć…

\- To było… wspaniałe! Fascynujące. Potrafi nie tylko stworzyć klona samego siebie, ale także zmienić całe pomieszczenie? To lepszy szczur laboratoryjny, niż mogłem sobie wymarzyć!

Tony niecierpliwie rozstawił swój sprzęt, który nie wydawał się wzbudzać zainteresowania Lokiego, który wolał utrzymywać swój stoicki spokój i przeszywać spojrzeniem Thora. W jego głosie nie było już śladu po rozbawieniu.

\- Thor, przywiozłeś mi zabawkę z Midgardu, żeby uprzyjemnić mi moją niewolę? Nie powinienem być zaskoczony, że raz jeszcze zademonstrowałeś swój brak zrozumienia koncepcji… jakości. Czy nie mogłeś znaleźć czegoś chociaż odrobinę bardziej interesującego, niż ten nędzny okaz śmiertelnika?

Cóż, oczywiste było, że nie stracił nawet odrobiny swojej elokwencji.

\- Wystarczy, Loki. – Thor zmierzył Lokiego złowrogim spojrzeniem, pozbawionym wszelkiej sympatii. Jednak nadal w tej konkurencji Loki pozostawał zwycięzcą. Tony’ego nic to nie obchodziło, czujniki na jego urządzeniu zaczynały wariować już tylko dlatego, że Loki był blisko. Gdyby tylko Loki urządził przed rozstawionym sprzętem kolejny popis, jak ten sprzed dwóch minut, Tony miałby dość materiału dla następnych pięciu generacji Starków. Zakładając, że jego pijaństwo nie pozbawiło go zupełnie możliwości uczynienia jakiejkolwiek kobiety ciężarną. Czy nie planował zamienić niewoli Lokiego w żywe piekło? Lepiej zabrać się za to od razu.

\- Przykro mi cię rozczarowywać, Rudolfie, ale jest na odwrót. To ty jesteś zabawką, która ma dostarczyć rozrywki mnie. A może raczej szczurem laboratoryjnym.

Loki odrobinę zmrużył oczy i już tylko to sprawiło Tony’emu ogromną satysfakcję.

\- Jesteś bardziej Pinky’m czy Mózgiem? Zakładam, że Pinky’m, bo gdybyś rzeczywiście był tak sprytny, nie wsadziliby cię do tej celi.

\- Nie rozumiem tego prawdopodobnie trywialnego znaczenia twojego bezsensownego wyrażenia, śmiertelniku. Nie powinieneś chełpić się swoją własną inteligencją. Żeby mnie powstrzymać potrzebowałeś przewagi liczebnej i pomocy niszczycielskiej bestii. – Słowa Lokiego ociekały pogardą, lecz pomimo tego nadal wyglądał dystyngowanie, a nie jak rzucający się nieposłuszny bachor.

\- A tak, Hulk przesyła pozdrowienia. Chętnie znów by cię kiedyś zobaczył, ostatnim razem pozostawiłeś po sobie niezatarte wrażenie. Na mojej podłodze. – Tony posłał mu swój najokrutniejszy uśmiech i był zachwycony widząc delikatny błysk w zielonych oczach Lokiego. Tak, bóg zdecydowanie pamiętał aż za dobrze, jak Hulk dekorował z jego pomocą salon Tony’ego. Niemniej nie zaszkodzi, jeśli Loki zrozumie, kto siedzi w celi, a kto nie.

Tymczasem Thor ponownie pojawił się przy Tony’m, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Czy to wszystkie urządzenia, których potrzebujesz?

\- Tak, ale pole siłowe ogranicza sygnał, byłoby lepiej, gdyby…

Thor natychmiast zrozumiał, dokąd zmierza Tony i z determinacją potrząsną głową.

\- Pole siłowe nie tylko zapobiega opuszczeniu celi przez Lokiego, ale także jest barierą dla jego magii. Pod żadnym pozorem nie może zostać wyłączone.

To był niezły powód, żeby zatęsknić za starymi, dobrymi kratami. Przeklęte pole siłowe działało jak tarcza w obie strony. Czyli jeśli Tony chciał zebrać swoje dane, Loki musiał stworzyć iluzję. Kto wie, jak wiele z tego uda się zarejestrować.

\- Ach… Midgardzki naukowiec ma nadzieję zyskać wgląd w moje zdolności używając jakichś żałosnych urządzeń? – Loki wstał i podszedł do pola siłowego. Na jego ustach pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek, który Tony z rozkoszą starłby mu z twarzy. Pięścią.

\-  Nie daj się ponieść swojej nadziei, Człowieku z Żelaza. To mogłoby być ponad siły twojego słabo rozwiniętego umysłu. Thor, jak długo musiałeś czołgać się w pyle u stóp Odyna, żeby przekonać go do wydania zgody na wpuszczenie śmiertelnika do Asgardu?

Tony nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy Thora warczącego jak pies, ale właśnie był tego świadkiem.

\- Przyjacielu Stark, czy podczas badań konieczne jest, żeby się odzywał? Jeśli nie, to wolałbym, żeby pozostał niemy.

Loki odrzucił głowę w tył i splótł dłonie za plecami, jednocześnie pochylając się do przodu. Twarz przysunął niebezpiecznie blisko pola siłowego, ale sądząc z uśmieszku na jego twarzy, wcale się tym nie przejmował.

\- Oczywiście, że byś wolał, bracie. Sądzisz, że nie zauważyłem, jak ucieszyła cię moja mała iluzja? Nie chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć właśnie takiego? Skutego łańcuchem, jak to należy czynić z potworem? Nie wspominając… - pozostawił zdanie niedokończone, jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Thora, kiedy wolnym ruchem podniósł dłoń do ust, zakrywając je.

Tony natychmiast poczuł się tak, jak kilka minut wcześniej. Nigdy nie wymaże tego widoku z pamięci. Tych tak naprawdę pięknych ust poranionych i poprzebijanych przez szwy i nici. Dłoń Lokiego przypominała o tym, może zresztą ten gest miał jakieś pieprzone znaczenie w Asgardzie. W każdym razie Tony'emu zrobiło się niedobrze, a stojący obok Thor zacisnął zęby.

\- Wystarczy już, Loki.

 Przez moment bracia wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem tak intensywnie, że Tony zaczął wątpić w swoje istnienie. W końcu to Loki pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Sięgnął po książkę.

\- To spotkanie właśnie straciło cały swój urok. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś uprzyjemnił moją niewolę nie przedłużając swojego pobytu tutaj ani o chwilę. Jeśli chcesz zostać, mógłbyś po prostu odciąć mi głowę. To doświadczenie z pewnością byłoby milsze, niż kontynuowanie tej dyskusji.

Powiedziawszy to skupił się na swojej książce i Tony poczuł, że swędzą go palce. Naprawdę powinien zwrócić się do Bruce’a. Loki wręcz prosił się o to, żeby mu rozwalić czaszkę. Może to nauczyłoby go jakichś manier.


	4. Sesja terapeutyczna

Tony naprawdę chciał obejrzeć film. Dowolny, nędznie wyreżyserowany film akcji byłby bardziej interesujący niż to, na co patrzył teraz, a poza tym, mógłby mieć popcorn. Nie po to, żeby go jeść, tylko po to, żeby rzucać nim w Lokiego. Jednym na raz, jak rasowy dupek. Miał całkiem przyzwoity cel, więc z pewnością mógłby w niego trafiać za każdym razem. Czoło, nos, między oczy. Wtedy bóg z dziwacznym fetyszem dotyczącym rogów, byłby w końcu zmuszony oderwać wzrok od tej swojej przeklętej książki. A nie zrobił tego w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin! Przeczytał około trzystu stron, jednak ani razu nie podniósł wzroku. Fury mógłby tuż przed jego nosem tańczyć kankana w samej bieliźnie, a Loki prawdopodobnie nie uznałby tego za rzecz wartą jego uwagi. Przez chwilę Tony zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien martwić się faktem, że myśl o Fury’m w bieliźnie w ogóle przyszła mu do głowy, ale to był problem na inny dzień.

Chociaż czujniki rejestrowały jakieś przepływy energii, żaden nie wydawał się niczym niezwykłym. To nie pomoże Tony’emu w opracowywaniu hologramów, Loki musiał stworzyć następną iluzję, w przeciwnym razie nie będzie miał na czym pracować. Niestety Loki w dalszym ciągu ignorował zarówno jego, jak i Thora. To nie było fajne. Tony był przyzwyczajony do wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie do ludzi, którzy by go ignorowali. Zdecydowanie nie polubił tego uczucia. Było nawet gorzej, ignorowano go z powodu książki. Co właściwie ten gość czytał? Może mógłby wykorzystać to do zmiękczenia go choć trochę?

\- Co czytasz? Patrząc na twój strój powiedziałbym, że jesteś typem sięgającym po Science Fiction.

Loki nawet nie poruszył powieką, wzrok miał nadal utkwiony w książce, śledząc tekst, zanim odwrócił stronę niemal przerażająco swobodnym i eleganckim ruchem. Nawet kiedy czytał, udawało mu się wyglądać arogancko.

\- To nie _Perry Rhodan_? Może bardziej interesuje cię Tolkien. Założę się, że jesteś jednym z tych, których podnieca Sauron obejmujący panowanie nad światem.

Kolejna uwaga, którą Loki zignorował, wciąż zajmując się swoją książką.

\- Z drugiej strony, skoro już jesteś tu na zawsze, zdecydowanie potrzebujesz innego rodzaju literatury. _Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Grey’a_? Sądząc po tym, jak wciągnęła cię ta książka, po prostu musi zawierać jakieś obrazki. Okrucieństwem byłoby tkwić tutaj po wieczność i móc jedynie wyobrażać sobie to, co w życiu najlepsze.

Nada, nic, nawet nie mrugnął. Chociaż to raczej zaskoczyłoby Tony’ego. Loki z pewnością był przez większość czasu tak okropnie wkurzony, ponieważ zbyt mało go poświęcał na naprawdę ważne sprawy, takie jak seks. Cholera, Tony też byłby sfrustrowany.

\- Chwila przerwy. To nie działa, potrzebuję chociaż odrobiny współpracy.

\- O ile pamiętam, przyjacielu Stark, jak dotąd nie poprosiłeś mojego brata o współpracę. Mówiłeś tylko o książkach.

Prawda, dlatego też Tony zdecydował się na sięgnięcie po swój słynny urok.

\- Hej, Rudolfie! Czy mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę i zamienić się w prawdziwego renifera? To byłoby bardzo pomocne i w końcu mógłbyś na coś się przydać.

Loki uniósł głowę, co już samo w sobie było niewielkim zwycięstwem. Jednak w jego oczach nadal nie było najmniejszego śladu zainteresowania.

\- Jeśli chcesz mi coś ukraść, Człowieku z Żelaza, powinieneś spróbować zrobić to w mniej oczywisty sposób, nie po prostu prosząc, żebym ci to dał. Wydaje się, że nie rozumiesz na czym polega kradzież.

Tony zamarł. Niech to, nie troszczyli się o zatajenie tej informacji przed Lokim, więc bóg wie, po tu są. A to był kolejny dowód na to, że zdolnością dedukcji Loki znacznie przewyższał Thora.

\- Więźniowie nie mają praw. Wyświadcz nam przysługę i pokaż jakąś sztuczkę. To nie musi być renifer. Kozioł też by ci pasował. Albo Obama lub Sauron, skoro pociąga cię Tolkien.

\- Powinienem raczej zamienić się w stryczek i okręcić wokół twojej szyi. To mogłoby w końcu powstrzymać cię od bełkotania.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz. Tylko to zrób, zanim mój reaktor zardzewieje. – Tony wykonał niecierpliwy gest, wtedy Loki… opuścił wzrok i przewrócił kartkę. Bycie ignorowanym naprawdę go wkurzało. Z perspektywy czasu widział, że powinien był bardziej zastanowić się nad tym,  jak zmusić Lokiego do zmiany kształtu.

\- Hej, Rudolfie, będę tu tak długo, dopóki tego nie zrobisz. Jeśli więc chcesz uwolnić się ode mnie, powinieneś pokazać mi jakąś sztuczkę.

Jeśli Loki czegoś chciał, to na pewno pozbyć się go, więc to powinna być kusząca oferta.

Loki ponownie nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- I odmówić sobie przyjemności frustrowania cię? Wątpię.

\- Przypominasz mi jedną z moich eks. Też to zawsze powtarzała. Ona również była wkurzającą cholerą z problemami z tatusiem. Jak ty.

Strzał w dziesiątkę! Ręka Lokiego na chwilę znieruchomiała i bóg spojrzał w górę. Lodowato zimny wzrok mieścił w sobie mrok pól bitewnych i Tony bez trudu wyczytał z niego, że jest najbardziej bezwartościowym stworzeniem w całym wszechświecie. Przynajmniej zdaniem Lokiego.

\- Niecierpliwie oczekuję na dzień, w którym utnę ci język i nakarmię nim jakąś Midgardzką bestię.

\- Loki! – warknął Thor, ale Loki nie przejął się nim. – Nie wystarcza, że spędzisz tu resztę swoich dni? Przestań rzucać groźby.

\- Och, Thor… Wiem, że logiczne myślenie nigdy nie przychodziło ci łatwo, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że celowo robisz z siebie głupca. Skoro, tak jak mówisz, mam tu spędzić resztę swoich dni, mogę grozić komu tylko zechcę. Poza tym, to nie była groźba. To była obietnica.

Tony ziewnął, w najmniejszym stopniu nie starając się, żeby to ukryć.

\- Nie znasz jakiegoś innego tekstu? Ten słyszałem już zbyt wiele razy.

Na Lokim nie zrobiło to niestety większego wrażenia, niż wypowiedź Thora i wrócił do swojej książki. Jeśli dalej będą to ciągnąć, zapowiadał się bardzo nudny dzień. W porządku, skoro Loki nie zamierzał być miłym sam z siebie, Tony musiał mu coś zaoferować. Tym, czego Loki naprawdę desperacko potrzebował, był długa sesja terapeutyczna. Mógłby położyć się na leżance i Tony wysłuchałby go, a potem oficjalnie potwierdził, że jest szalonym sukinsynem i beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Którym zdecydowanie był.

\- Okej, od początku. Może zaczęliśmy w zły sposób. Normalnie więźniowie nie mają nic do gadania na żaden temat, ale skoro jesteś taką primabaleriną, możemy zrobić wyjątek. Daję ci szansę, żebyś zrobił na mnie wrażenie. Po tak żałosnym upadku w Nowym Yorku, masz teraz okazję pokazać mi, że naprawdę jesteś w stanie zrobić coś odjazdowego. Jak zmiana kształtu. Dlaczego nie… wykonasz jakiegoś gestu, pobiegasz w kółko, poudajesz kurczaka, czy cokolwiek innego, co jest ci potrzebne, żeby tego dokonać.

Spojrzenie zielonych oczu, które Loki uniósł znad książki, mogłoby z łatwością należeć do węża. Groźnego i czujnego.

\- Zaczynam powoli rozumieć, dlaczego Thor ceni twoje towarzystwo, Człowieku z Żelaza. Najwyraźniej macie bardzo podobne umysły. Nieobecne. Słabo rozwinięte. Głupie. Ograniczone. Mógłbym prowadzić bardziej satysfakcjonującą konwersację z małym dzieckiem.

\- Cóż, to musiałoby być całkiem uzdolnione dziecko… albo mały socjopata ze  skłonnościami psychotycznymi, lubiący terroryzować wszystkie pozostałe dzieci w przedszkolu. Moglibyście mieć wiele wspólnego. Czyż nie, Thor? Założę się, że twój braciszek był nieznośnym, rozpuszczonym bachorem, który celowo sprawiał kłopoty. Często byłeś odsyłany do łóżka bez kolacji?

Wąż zmrużył oczy, a czujniki zarejestrowały niewielką reakcję. Ładunek elektryczny w pomieszczeniu uległ zmianie. Ledwie. Tony poczuł mrowienie w opuszkach palców. To nie było to, na co wcześniej czekał, niemniej właśnie otworzył się przed nim bezkres możliwości. Kiedy Loki był rozdrażniony, albo wkurzony, uwalniał energię, albo magię, jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać. Więc pomimo tego, że nie zamierzał pomóc z własnej woli, dane nadal mogły zostać zebrane. Było wysoce prawdopodobne, że wszystkie sekrety magii Lokiego będą mogły zostać z niego wydarte, jeśli Tony znajdzie sposób, żeby dostatecznie mocno go wkurzyć. Ta perspektywa była niczym połączenie Wielkanocy i Bożego Narodzenia. Nauka i wnerwianie dupka – dwie spośród ulubionych rozrywek Tony’ego. Czujniki zaczęły wychwytywać zmianę, kiedy mówił o dzieciństwie Lokiego, więc to pewnie był dobry pomysł, żeby dalej ciągnąć ten temat. Jednak nie miał takiej możliwości, gdyż przerwał mu Thor.

\- Mylisz się, Człowieku z Żelaza. Loki zawsze był spokojnym dzieckiem. Podczas, kiedy ja nieodpowiedzialnie eksplorowałem zakazane obszary Asgardu, pakując się w kłopoty, Loki poświęcał się swoim studiom i swoim książkom. Poza tym Loki nigdy nie wahał się, żeby znaleźć wymówkę, która ratowała mnie od zasłużonej kary, kiedy mnie łapano. Dlatego jeszcze bardziej bolesne jest patrzeć, jak mój mały, szczery brat, zmienił się w taką zazdrosną, podłą istotę.

W głosie Thora słychać było prawdziwy żal i jeśli Tony byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie opisywaną wersję Lokiego, może mógłby współczuć obydwu braciom. Jednak nie mógł, poza tym był zbyt zajęty skakaniem z radości, ponieważ czujniki zarejestrowały nawet więcej energii, niż wcześniej, a Loki w końcu przerwał milczenie.

\- Zazdrosną i podłą… Gdybyś choć raz pofatygował się, żeby wziąć do ręki książkę, a nie miecz, dysponowałbyś bardziej zróżnicowanym słownictwem, żeby mnie opisać. Nie waż się mówić o mnie tak, jakbyś cokolwiek na ten temat wiedział. Jakbyś kiedykolwiek widział we mnie cokolwiek wartego wzmianki, bracie.

 Tony nie musiał być terapeutą, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Czerpanie korzyści z tej sytuacji jedynie dla uzyskania jakichś rezultatów naukowych, byłoby absolutnie niemoralne i niegodziwe. Z drugiej strony, był Tony’m Starkiem, co go obchodziły jakieś etyczne zagadnienia?

\- W porządku, rozumiem… Loki był małym molem książkowym, któremu nigdy nie pozwolono bawić się z fajnymi dzieciakami. Założę się, że udawałeś, że nic cię to nie obchodzi i że wolałeś być sam, ale tak naprawdę wkurzałeś się, że nikt nie zaprasza cię na przyjęcia urodzinowe. Proszę, a więc problemy z tatą i bratem. Niektórzy chcą podbić planetę, ponieważ naprawdę chcą nią rządzić. Wszystko, czego chciał Loki, to prawdopodobnie, żeby go ktoś przytulił.

Czujniki oszalały, a Tony mógł zobaczyć niewielkie zielone ogniki tańczące wokół palców Lokiego. Zdumiewające. Było całkiem jasne, że magia i emocje wiązały się ze sobą. Tony zastanawiał się, czy Loki mógł kontrolować swoją moc w mniejszym stopniu, kiedy był zły, a może wściekłość tylko sprawiała, że stawał się potężniejszy. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, dowie się tego wkrótce.

Loki zadziwiająco szybko doszedł do siebie po tym swoim małym ataku, lecz to nadal nie znaczyło, że był w dobrym nastroju.

\- Śmiertelnicy… - prychnął. – Zawsze się wam wydaje, że każda akcja jest prostym wyrażeniem emocji, ponieważ nie jesteście w stanie spojrzeć na nic z większej perspektywy. Jedynie głupiec zastanawiałby się, dlaczego wasza rasa nadal nie jest wielka. Dzięki czemu łatwiej zrozumieć entuzjazm Thora w stosunku do Midgardu.

Dość tego pieprzenia, czas zacząć rozmawiać o interesach.

\- Okej, Loki, jesteś rozdrażniony przeze mnie i twojego brata. Rozumiem to, ale możesz mieć pewność, że nasze tyłki nie ruszą się stąd prędko. Nie, dopóki nie będziesz współpracować. Zostaniemy tu tak długo, jak będziemy chcieli. Pieprzyć wszystkie te pierdoły, którymi mógłbym się teraz zajmować: moją firmę, pracę nad zbroją, życie towarzyskie… Potrafię być uparty jak baran, więc? Naprawdę chcesz się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo mogę cię wkurzyć, jeśli tylko zacznę się o to starać?

Tony spodziewał się następnego ataku furii albo gróźb. Zamiast tego Loki skrzyżował nogi, powracając do czytania.

\- Nigdy nie oceniaj zbyt nisko mojej determinacji, żeby utrudnić ci życie, Człowieku z Żelaza.

Tony zazgrzytał zębami tak głośno, że wzdrygnął się nawet stojący obok Thor. Co? Loki chce mieć się siłować, kto może być większym cierniem w tyłku? A więc gra toczy się dalej. Jednak Tony nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby cokolwiek go rozpraszało.

\- Hej, Wielkoludzie. Nie chcę cię tu trzymać przez cały dzień. Masz pewnie mnóstwo książęcych spraw na głowie. Jakieś otwarcie szpitala albo ochrzczenie statku? Coś ważniejszego, niż niańczenie mnie.

\- Loki musi być pod stałym nadzorem tak długo, jak tu jesteś. Dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. – Thor skrzyżował ręce na piersi i potrząsnął głową.

Po prostu wspaniale. Z Thorem tkwiącym obok Tony zdecydowanie potrzebował czegoś na obniżenie ciśnienia krwi Lokiego.

\- W porządku, więc przyślij mi na dół jakiś oddział GROM. Naprawdę nie musisz tracić swojego czasu. Zresztą nie wierzę, żeby twoja obecność tutaj była szczególnie pomocna. Więc dalej, idź na przyjęcie, wypoleruj swój hełm, czy cokolwiek robisz w wolnym czasie. – Tony spojrzał na Thora wyczekująco, mając nadzieję przekazać mu spojrzeniem, że naprawdę go tutaj nie potrzebował. Thor oczywiście się skrzywił, wcale nie będąc z tego wszystkiego zadowolonym, ale Tony się tym nie przejął, czekała na niego Nagroda Nobla. Zresztą chciał ją zdobyć, żeby wkurzyć innych naukowców. Próbował więc przepędzić Thora, który głośno narzekał, ale w końcu najwyraźniej zrozumiał. Skinął głową na jednego ze strażników. Zamienił z nim kilka słów, a po paru minutach pojawili się kolejni strażnicy. Pięciu. Czego Thor oczekiwał? Że Loki przeskoczy przez pole siłowe w tej samej chwili, w której on odejdzie? Nie zauważył, że Loki znów ich ignoruje?

\- Wrócę za godzinę. Loki, proszę cię, żebyś był rozsądny i… okazał trochę dobrej woli. – Spojrzenie, które Thor rzucił Lokiemu prawie sprawiło, że Tony’emu było go skoda, ale Loki tylko odwrócił kartkę, możliwie najbardziej nonszalanckim ruchem. Łał, co za simny sukinsyn. Tony widział, że to odrzucenie wszelkiego kontaktu zabolało Thora, ale As nie powiedział ani słowa więcej, tylko odwrócił się i odszedł.

Rozkosznie, skoro Thora już nie było, Tony nie musiał być taktowny.

\- Nareszcie sami, młody Voldermorcie.

* W oryginale: Rock of Ages, jednak przeczucie mi podpowiada, że to porównanie dla wielu czytelników nie będzie zrozumiałe. Odnosi się do jednego z bohaterów filmu pod tym właśnie tytułem. To samo przeczucie każe mi zakładać, że znacznie więcej osób będzie wiedziało, kim u licha był Voldemort i jak wyglądał za młodu J Jeśli macie jakieś inne propozycje, ślijcie je śmiało!


	5. Walka kogutów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rety, jak ja lubię to opowiadanie :) Żałuję, że nie mogę zajmować się tylko nim i Lustrem. Cieszę się jednak, że jeszcze w Święta wklejam dla Was nowy rozdział.

Pole siłowe nie przypominało niczego, co Tony miał szansę oglądać kiedykolwiek wcześniej, przez co stawało się jeszcze bardziej interesujące. Nawet, jeśli jego struktura pozostawała nieznana, istniały pewne zasady, którym musiało się podporządkować także pozaziemskie urządzenie. Fizyka. Gdzieś musi być jakieś źródło energii. Gdyby zostało wyłączone, pole by znikło. To cenna informacja, którą Tony zdecydowanie zachowa w pamięci. Nie, żeby miał zamiar wypuszczać szczura, niemniej wierzył, że dobrym pomysłem jest znać wyjście z każdej możliwej sytuacji.

Może przesadzał, zbliżając się do pola siłowego i bacznie mu się przyglądając. Dobrze byłoby zobaczyć, jak reaguje na czyjś dotyk. Czy była to zwykła bariera, czy też zafunduje mu wstrząs elektryczny? Żaden z osadzonych tu więźniów nie dotykał pola siłowego. Nawet Loki. To mogło oznaczać, że Tony również powinien trzymać ręce przy sobie. Cholera, naprawdę chciał tego dotknąć.

Znalezienie słabych stron bariery było niezłym, ale trudnym w realizacji pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była to obca technologia. Zresztą, nie powinien podawać Lokiemu drogi wyjścia na tacy.

\- Ma bardzo prostą zasadę. Prawie prymitywną. Nawet twój ograniczony umysł mógłby ją pojąć.

No proszę. Szczur przemówił. Sam z siebie. Tony oderwał wzrok od pola i zorientował się, że Loki go obserwuje. W rękach nadal trzymał książkę, ale Tony w jakiś sposób wzbudził jego zainteresowanie. Może nie próbując rozmawiać z Lokim przez ponad 10 minut? To oczywiste, że ktoś tu cierpiał na rosnący deficyt uwagi.  Przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o uwagę Tony’ego, ponieważ Thora Loki ignorował, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

\- Jeśli jest tak prymitywne, a ty tak dobrze znasz zasady, na jakich funkcjonuje, czemu nadal tu tkwisz?

Loki podniósł głowę i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Och, to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

\- Środki ochrony z twojej planety są jeszcze bardziej prymitywne. Zamek i klucz, obydwa formowane ze stali lub żelaza. Patyk, który wkładasz w pasujący otwór. Jaki jest pożytek ze zrozumienia zasad działania, jeśli nie masz klucza, albo materiału na stworzenie nowego?

Punkt wędruje do świra w celi. Loki wiedział, jak dezaktywować pole, ale nie mógł tego zrobić od wewnątrz. Interesująca informacja. Dość tego, Tony musiał to wszystko zrozumieć. Wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując ją tuż przed barierą. Nie czuł niczego. Ani energii ani ciepła.

\- Nie sprawiasz na mnie wrażenia, jakbyś rozumiał tę zasadę, Człowieku z Żelaza. – Satysfakcja w głosie Lokiego była nie do zniesienia i Tony, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, postanowił przyspieszyć bieg spraw. Dlatego włożył rękę w pole siłowe. Jedną tysięczną sekundy później miał wrażenie, że jego skóra jest rozrywana na strzępy. Palący ból zmusił go do wyszarpnięcia ręki z powrotem. Skóra była czerwona, prawie się żarzyła, a Tony czuł w palcach pulsowanie tętna. Oparzenie chemiczne? Nie, czerwony kolor znikał zaskakująco szybo, podobnie jak ból. Jednak zraniona duma, dźgana rozbawieniem Lokiego, nie mogła liczyć na szybką regenerację.

\- Jak mówiłem, nie wydajesz się rozumieć zasady działania pola.

\- Zamknij się, Riddle! Mogłeś mnie ostrzec!

\- Tracąc przedstawienie? Nie sądzę. – Loki nadal szczerzył się w uśmiechu i Tony wyobraził sobie pętlę wokół tej bladej szyi. Dupek.

\- Nie jestem tu dla twojej rozrywki, ale cieszę się, że okazałem się przydatny. A teraz bądź tak miły i odwdzięcz mi się tym samym. Pokaż, jak naprawdę sam jesteś wytrzymały.

Tony potarł rękę o swój t-shirt, a chwilę później zamarł, zaskoczony tym, co działo się w celi. Loki odłożył na bok książkę i podniósł się z krzesła. O rety, jeśli księżniczka naprawdę ruszyła tyłek, coś się kroiło. Za swoimi plecami Tony słyszał szuranie nóg strażników. Czy to powinno go niepokoić?

Sposób, w jaki Loki się poruszał nikomu nie kojarzyłby się z więźniem. Był pewny siebie i odrobinę protekcjonalny. Uśmiech zniknął, bóg wyglądał raczej na znudzonego. Jakby cokolwiek, co planował, było czymś tak trywialnym i nieciekawym, jak codzienna przechadzka z sypialni do wanny. Loki stanął przed nim, pomiędzy nimi znajdowało się tylko pole siłowe. Co szczur zamierzał zrobić?

Loki podniósł obie ręce. Jego palce były białe jak śnieg. Jeśli ten koleś wyszedłby chociaż na pół godziny na słońce, mógłby nabawić się raka skóry na całym ciele. Co zdecydowanie nie było czymś, o czym Loki teraz myślał, gdyż…

\- Oszalałeś?! Co robisz?!

Tony patrzył w szoku, jak Loki bez mrugnięcia okiem wsuwa swoje ręce w pole siłowe.  Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo jest to bolesne. A jednak po Lokim nie było widać żadnej reakcji, jedynie uniósł brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Na co patrzysz?”. Między Bogiem, a prawdą, raczej gapił się, niż patrzył. To było absolutnie fascynujące. Co innego Tony mógł robić, poza gapieniem się na palce Lokiego? Nadal wyglądały, jakby należały do Królewny Śnieżki. Nie było na nich żadnych śladów oparzeń, niczego. Nadal też tkwiły w polu siłowym.

\- Okej, nie ma szans, to nie jest normalne…

\- A więc co to jest, Człowieku z Żelaza?

Umysł Tony’ego podążył kilkoma różnymi ścieżkami możliwych rozwiązań równocześnie, chociaż ta sprawa była całkiem prosta.

\- To Asgard, więc cele zdecydowanie nie były przeznaczone dla ludzi. Dlatego pole zareagowało na mnie tak, jak zareagowało. Jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne, żeby u wszystkich innych także wywoływało ból. Cela mogła zostać specjalnie dostosowana do twoich… potrzeb, albo może powodem jest to, że jesteś pieprzonym księciem. Ale wtedy na mnie też nie powinna zareagować w ten sposób. Nikt inny tutaj nawet nie zbliża się do któregoś z tych cholernych pól siłowych, więc to prawdopodobnie ty jesteś tym czynnikiem X. A więc, panie psychopatyczny terrorysto z reniferzym fetyszem, próbuje mi pan zaimponować?

Widząc uśmiech Lokiego, Tony poczuł dreszcz ześlizgujący się mu po kręgosłupie. Szczur odwrócił się szybko i z powrotem usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Jednym z tych, które były bliżej pola siłowego. Tym razem nie trzymał książki. Cóż, zawsze to jakiś początek, czyż nie?

\- Nie sądzę, że musiałbym się starać. A jednak zaskakująco zajmujące jest widzieć, że twój intelekt co najmniej przewyższa Thora. Chociaż to nie jest poziom, który trudno byłoby osiągnąć.

Ha! Wyglądało na to, że przyszła pora na małą pogawędkę. Ześwirowany dziwak, czy nie, Tony był pewien, że Loki ma coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Na przykład, jak mógł oszukać pole siłowe tak, że czujniki urządzeń Tony’ego niczego nie zarejestrowały. Loki na pewno nie powiedziałby mu tego, ale jeśli ma ochotę na grę, Tony równie dobrze może się do niej przyłączyć. Lubił wyzwania.

\- Rzucasz bardzo dużymi kamieniami, jak na kogoś, kto siedzi w szklanym domku. Powiedz mi, Sherlocku, jeśli jesteś taki bystry, to czemu w ogóle jesteś w więzieniu, podczas, gdy Ziemia i jej bezwartościowi śmiertelnicy nadal cieszą się słodkim smakiem wolności? To nie całkiem pasuje do obrazka.

Kącik ust Lokiego drgnął, oczywiste było, że ten temat nie sprawia bogu przyjemności.

\- Przyznaję, że popełniłem żenujący błąd.

Ach, znowu coś niespodziewanego.

\- Czyli co?

\- Nie polegałem tylko na sobie. Armia bezmózgich Chitauri była pozornie łatwym sposobem na osiągnięcie celu. Ale łatwy sposób to nie mój sposób. Powinienem był zrobić to sam, wykorzystując swoje mocne strony. Złośliwość zamiast brutalności.

Tony mógł się tylko na niego gapić. Czy Loki naprawdę właśnie przyznał się do błędu? To była sztuczka. To musiała być sztuczka. Co nie znaczyło, że Tony nie mógł nadal być w grze.

\- Więc przyznajesz, że twój plan był gówniany… tak jak to powtarzałem ci przez cały czas?

\- Nie. Mówię, że mogły być lepsze sposoby, żeby to zrobić. Chaos. Prawdziwy chaos. Nie zwyczajny atak na pojedyncze miasto. Nie ciemność, która zbiera się nad tobą, lecz taka, która narasta w środku i od której nie możesz uciec. Która rozprzestrzenia się i połyka każdego.

Loki uśmiechał się i to było straszne. Ten uśmiech nie być kierowany do Tony’ego. Nie, to było coś, co wydawało się drzemać głęboko w Lokim. Ten wyraz twarzy odbijał jego myśli. Mroczne, przebiegłe.

Niestety, nikt nigdy nie nauczył Tony’ego, żeby w takiej sytuacji trzymać jęzor za zębami.

\- Łał, naprawdę cały jesteś z waty cukrowej i tęczowych kucyków. Oceniając twój rozkoszny charakter, nie dziwię się, że byłeś takim popularnym dzieckiem.

Uśmiech Lokiego zniknął i odrobinę wstrząśnięty Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że tak samo stało się z jego gęsią skórką. Gęsia skórka? Źle, bardzo źle. Cóż, może nadal był jakiś powód, żeby czuć się nieswojo. Konkretnie - wpijający się w niego wzrok Lokiego.

\- Ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ty chcesz drwić ze mnie z powodu moich demonów? Twoja zbroja może błyszczeć tak jasno, jak słońce, a to, co mówisz, może brzmieć radośnie, ale nic nie ukryje prawdy. Jest w tobie ciemność. Spoczywa głębiej, niż twoi tak zwani przyjaciele mogliby sobie wyobrazić. A już najmniej Thor.

Chwila! Czy ten obłąkany skurwysyn właśnie próbował analizować umysł Tony’ego Starka? Czy Tony naprawdę był w Asgardzie, czy w jakimś reality show, gdzie robiono mu kawał?

\- Nie chcę być tym, który psuje zabawę, Rudolfie. Więc oświeć mnie, doktorze Freud, jaki jest mój problem?

\- Głęboko w środku dokładnie wiesz, jak jesteś mały i nieistotny. Zakładasz na siebie swój stalowy pancerz, żeby to zamaskować. Podobnie twoje absurdalne próby ocalenia rzekomo niewinnych i absolutnie bezwartościowych dusz. Wbrew wszelkiej nadziei masz nadzieję, że zmyjesz krew ze swoich rąk. Ciętym językiem i arogancją próbujesz zdekoncentrować każdego, kto mógłby to zauważyć. Więc nie dostrzegają, jak bardzo sam siebie nienawidzisz. Słusznie, ponieważ jesteś niczym, Człowieku z Żelaza. Jeśli zabrać żelazo, to wszystkim, co zostanie, będzie tylko żałosny śmiertelnik.

\- Jasne, a czym ty jesteś, bez swojego reniferzego hełmu? Chodzącym kompleksem Edypa? Wkurzonym, bo tatuś nigdy cię nie kochał i z tego powodu masz niezdrową fiksację na temat swojej matki, ale wszystkim, czego tak naprawdę chcesz, jest, żeby ktoś cię przytulił?

\- Jestem bogiem! – Loki zerwał się z krzesła, krzycząc wściekle na niego i Tony nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział kogoś ta wściekłego. Zielone oczy były szaleńczo rozszerzone, reszta twarzy stała się niewiarygodnie napięta. Czujniki reagowały jak opętane. Tony nawet martwił się przez moment, czy będą w stanie zarejestrować siłę tej mocy. Cholera jasna, jeśli Tony nie był wykorzystać do czegoś tych danych, mógł od razu darować sobie całą wycieczkę.

\- Kolejny drażliwy temat?

Dobry nastrój Lokiego teraz decydowanie zniknął i nawet jeśli Tony uwielbiał grać pyskatego twardziela, to przestraszył go sposób w jaki Loki zmrużył oczy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pole siłowe nadal działało.

\- Właściwie nie dbam o to, jak zakończę twoje żałosne życie… - Uniósł głowę, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały tak jasno, że ich kolor tworzył prawie nierealny kontrast z jego bladą skórą - … ale sposób, w jaki używasz głosu, do werbalizacji tych wszystkich niedorzeczności sprawia, że myślę o dniu, w którym położę ręce na twoim gardle i wycisnę z ciebie ostatni okruch życia. Ta myśl przepełnia mnie radością.

To była obietnica i ten jeden raz Tony’ego kusiło, żeby trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Głównie dlatego, że gardło miał dziwnie suche. Chciał wkurzyć Lokiego i zdecydowanie mu się powiodło. Nie musiał już czekać na żadne iluzje, więc do diabła z tym.

\- To cię podnieca? Rzucanie śmiertelnych gróźb, jakbyś rozrzucał kwiatki? Robisz to tak często, że musi to być jakiś rodzaj zboczenia.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, Loki ponownie wydawał się rozbawiony. A w każdym razie jego usta wygięły się w niewielkim uśmiechu.

\- Fascynujące, że twój gatunek nie jest trzymany w klatkach i nie służy komuś za niewolników. Nie nadajecie się do niczego innego.

Ten arogancki dupek naprawdę zaczynał grać Tony’emu na nerwach.

\- Hej, młody Voldemorcie, wiem, że miałeś złe dzieciństwo i tak dalej, jesteś zły i rozczarowany… Jesteś cholernym dzieciakiem, którego rodzice się rozwodzą. Po prostu nie możesz być zadowolony z tego, w jaki sposób sprawy się dla ciebie ułożyły. Zwróciłeś wszystkich przeciwko sobie, głęboko zraniłeś brata, zabiłeś ludzi, a teraz jesteś w więzieniu i nie wydostaniesz się stąd do końca swojego długiego, wiecznego życia. Było warto?

\- Będzie warto, jeśli otrzymam to, co mi się należy.

\- A co to jest? Twarzowa fryzura, tak dla odmiany? Jasne, najwyższa pora.

\- Tron, który był mi przeznaczony z racji urodzenia.

\- Każdego dnia ponad milion dziewczyn sądzi, że urodziły się, żeby być supermodelkami. Kończą jako kelnerki w nędznych barach, a fakt, że są ładne, pomaga im jedynie zdobywać lepsze napiwki. Nie czeka na ciebie żaden tron, a ja nigdy nie będę miał metra osiemdziesięciu wzrostu. Powinieneś to zrozumieć. Do diabła, ktoś zalałby się w trupa przez weekend, poszedł spać i pogodził się z tym. Ale nie, mały Loki musi wynająć armię obcych i zdemolować Nowy York. Nie mów mi, że to nie jest kwestia poważnego poczucia niższości.

Loki patrzył na niego, nie – Loki studiował go, jakby mógł zobaczyć coś w twarzy Tony’ego, czego jeszcze nikt inny nie odkrył. Gorzej, Loki przejrzał go na wylot i Tony zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ poczuł silną potrzebę, żeby uciec. Czy bogowie mogą to robić? Patrzeć w czyjeś wnętrze? Jasna cholera, czy Loki to potrafi?

Brat Thora opuścił głowę, jego spojrzenie pobiegło w dół po ciele Tony’ego, powodując dreszcze, które Tony desperacko starał się ukryć. Było jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Loki powoli ponownie uniósł głowę, a na jego ustach pojawił się szelmowski i zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony, szeroki uśmiech.

Kurwa mać.

\- Nie możesz zasnąć w nocy, Człowieku z Żelaza? – Szyderczy ton jeszcze to pogarszał. – Czy obrazy prześladują cię w ciemnościach, każąc ci trwać w przebudzeniu? Z tego powodu nocą nie możesz zaznać snu, a w dzień… to zalega ci na piersi, jak głaz, odbierając ci możliwość oddechu. Marzysz o zaczerpnięciu powietrza jak ryba, ponieważ nie możesz już więcej znieść tego, co dla mnie było codziennością?

Skąd o tym wiedział? Jak ten sukinsyn mógł wiedzieć o tych sprawach? Nie, Tony nie zamierzał tego odkryć. To, czego teraz natychmiast potrzebował, to nie patrzeć na tego tak zwanego boga chociaż przez kilka minut. Bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł korytarzem. Podążyło za nim echo śmiechu Lokiego.


	6. Postęp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy tylko ja dostrzegam słodką ironię w tytule umieszczanego właśnie rozdziału? Postęp, mili Państwo, postęp! Dziękuję za Wasze uwagi, serduszka, komentarze, a także wyrażaną w ciszy własnych serc radość z możliwości czytania tak doskonałego, rzetelnego i porywającego przekładu :-)  
> A teraz na serio, wytykajcie mi błędy, pokazujcie, co mogłoby być zrobione lepiej, ale przede wszystkim - cieszcie się Iluzjami!
> 
> ***

Tony, opierając się obiema rękoma o ścianę, usiłował powoli oddychać. To podstawa, jeżeli chciał odzyskać samokontrolę.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o zastanawianie się, czy można celowo wywołać u kogoś atak paniki. Ten był najgorszy, jaki Tony kiedykolwiek przeżył. Nadal miał wrażenie, jakby piersi przygniatał mu ogromny ciężar, utrudniający nawet zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Nie było mowy, żeby sprawy nadal toczyły się tym torem, absolutnie nie! Tony Stark nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić Lokiemu na sprowokowanie tego ataku. Nie może wpuszczać go do swojej głowy. Nawet więcej, to Tony powinien dobrać się do umysłu boga! Z pewnością jest tam dość dosyć informacji, żeby doprowadzić Kłamcę do szaleństwa.

Głęboki wdech, powoli. Jest dobrze. Był w Asgardzie, miał solidny grunt pod nogami, zaś jedyny potencjalnie problemotwórczy czynnik, znajdował się pod kluczem. Nie było powodów do zmartwień i wszystko, na czym Tony powinien się w tym momencie skupiać, to miarowe wdychanie oraz wydychanie powietrza.

Po kilku minutach bicie jego serca powróciło do normy, oddychanie także stało się łatwiejsze. Wszystko było w porządku. Teraz musiał jedynie zastanowić się, jak wrócić do Lokiego, nie wychodząc przy tym na skończonego idiotę. Nie mógł zmienić już tego, że uciekł sprzed celi, ale najwyższa pora, żeby znów tam stanąć. Z wysoko podniesioną głową. Ten dziwoląg nie może odnieść wrażenia, że zdobył punkt w ich małej potyczce. Po jego trupie!

Biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech, Stark odepchnął się od ściany i pomaszerował prosto do tej przeklętej celi. Pilnie potrzebował jakiejś ciętej uwagi, w przeciwnym razie będzie to wyglądać zdecydowanie tak, jakby przyczołgał się z powrotem.

\- Jak tam chłopcy, skorzystaliście z naszej małej przerwy na siusiu?

Nie była to jego najlepsza kwestia, ale Tony wiedział, jak nawet coś takiego wypowiedzieć w sposób, który sprawiał, że całość brzmiała przynajmniej dobrze. Co nie znaczyło, że Loki okazał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Znów tkwił na jednym z krzeseł, z nosem w książce. Okej, oczywistym było, że Stark ponownie znajdował się na jego liście osób ignorowanych.

\- Wiesz, Rudolfie, ludzie orientują się, że mam kłopoty ze snem zwykle wtedy, jeżeli sami tego doświadczają.

Loki uniósł lekko brew i spojrzał na Tony’ego znad krawędzi książki.

\- Nie spałem od lat, Człowieku z Żelaza. Nie muszę kłaść się spać, podobnie jak nie potrzebuję snów.

To przynajmniej wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego skóra Szczura była taka blada i czemu wciąż był w złym nastroju. Może wszystko, czego Loki potrzebował, to przytulanie i odrobina starego poczciwego snu? Jego brak mógł potencjalnie doprowadzić człowieka do żądzy podbicia świata. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Stark właśnie został poczęstowany  zwyczajną brednią.

\- Daruj sobie to pieprzenie, Drakulo, Thor sypiał na mojej sofie całymi godzinami i słyszałem, jak chrapie.

Wyraz twarzy boga nieco się zmienił.

\- Kolejny powód, dla którego czuję niewyobrażalną wdzięczność za to, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

Od kiedy „sypianie” jest powodem do szyderstw? Kiedy Loki chce być na kogoś wkurzonym, naprawdę stara się z całych sił. Zdecydowanie kryło się za tym znacznie więcej problemów z psychiką. Niestety Tony nie miał już pomysłów, jak mógłby wykorzystać je do swoich potrzeb. Bóg mógłby znów dać się ponieść nerwom, ale na pewno nie pokaże żadnej swojej sztuczki i Stark nadal nie rozumiał, jak powstają hologramy. Odwrócona psychologia nie przyniosłaby rezultatów, Loki był na to zbyt bystry, nie dałby się podpuścić, tak jak Thor.

Zgoda, Kłamca jest zupełnym świrem i brakuje mu kilku klepek. Co, jeśli Stark mógłby to jakoś wykorzystać? Nie muszą zostawać przyjaciółmi, żadne tego typu bzdury, ale Tony był w stanie zrobić naprawdę wiele, żeby skłonić Lokiego do pokazania tej jego magii. Dobra, czas na przyspieszenie akcji.

\- Wiesz, nie żeby mnie to interesowało, ale jako, że przez całe życie miałem przyjemność bycia jedynym dzieckiem, zastanawiam się, czy rodzeństwo to rzeczywiście najgorsze, co może człowieka spotkać. Czy kiedy byliście dziećmi, nie zdarzyło wam się przynajmniej… no nie wiem, zniszczyć jakiegoś cennego wazonu i wspólnie schować rozbitych kawałków?

Patrząc na obydwu bogów, Stark tak naprawdę nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że kiedykolwiek byli dziećmi, ale jeśli chciał grać rolę równego kumpla, musiał od czegoś zacząć. Jak się tego spodziewał, jego pytanie zdezorientowało Lokiego.

\- Czy przez swoje bezużyteczne pytanie starasz się mnie zdekoncentrować, śmiertelniku?

Cholera, nie było prosto oszukać kogoś, kto nie był głupi. Co dla Tony’ego było jaskrawym dowodem na to, że zbyt często spędzał czas z nie najmądrzejszymi osobnikami.

\- Po prostu nie wierzę, że zawsze nienawidziłeś Thora. Jasne, nie chwyta, o co biega, kiedy odnoszę się do Gwiezdnych Wojen, przez co naprawdę mam ochotę trzepnąć go w łeb, ale sądząc z tego, jak wstawia się za tobą… musiał być taki czas, kiedy nie rzucaliście się sobie do gardeł.

Loki przekrzywił głowę, a w oczach pojawiły się mu niebezpieczne błyski. Oho, Tony mógł niemal zobaczyć, jak w głowie boga obracają się kolejne trybiki. Albo starał się wykombinować, jak zabić Tony’ego, albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne – myślał o Thorze i sobie samym.

\- Szczątkowa inteligencja Thora nigdy nie pozwalała mu zobaczyć, jaki jestem. Nie dostrzega nawettego, jaki sam jest. Podąża za fantazmatami nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to ułudy. Nie rozumie własnych poczynań, ani nie zna innego języka, poza językiem Mjolnira. Asgard będzie miał za króla prostaka. 

Drodzy państwo, Tony właśnie dokopał się do żyły złota. Teraz wystarczy być tylko odrobinę bardziej sympatycznym i wszystko stanie się łatwe, proste i przyjemne. Nie byłoby też najgorzej, gdyby miał choć blade pojęcie, jak właściwie być sympatycznym.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak już jest z majoratem. Pierwszy zgarnia wszystko. Nie daliby ci jakiegoś miłego tytułu? Księcia Cambridge, albo czegoś w tym stylu?

Stark z fascynacją obserwował palce Lokiego, bawiące się kartką książki. Z całą pewnością przykuł uwagę Kłamcy. Świetnie.

\- Asgard nie jest majoratem. Królem zostaje ten, kto uważany jest za godnego. Co ci to mówi o tym wspaniałym królestwie?

\- Kto jest uważany za godnego? Zgaduję, że nie przeprowadzacie castingu na ulicach.

\- Kto jest uważany za godnego spośród rodziny królewskiej. Dwaj synowie, obydwaj urodzeni jako następcy tronu…

Aha, Tony właściwie oczekiwał czegoś w tym rodzaju. Majorat, czy nie, pierworodny zawsze ma pewną przewagę. Chociaż nienawidził tej myśli i przyprawiała go ona niemal o mdłości, być może Asowie powinni byli poświęcić nieco więcej uwagi możliwości wybrania Lokiego jako swojego króla. Pomijając psychozy i skłonności do masowych mordów… Był inteligentny, a Tony był pewien, że Kłamca nie miał żadnych złudzeń co do tego, jak naprawdę wgląda sprawowanie rządów. Oraz, że wymaga ono czegoś więcej, niż brutalnej siły.

Może w tym właśnie tkwił problem, Loki czuł się oszukany, zresztą prawdopodobnie słusznie i to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Jasne, zanim zdecydujesz się podpić planetę, ponieważ nie ofiarowano ci korony, musisz mieć już kilka innych drobnych zmartwień na głowie i ten ostatni jest tylko kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Z drugiej strony, czego ludzie nie są w stanie zrobić, jeśli zorientują się, że byli oszukiwani przez całe życie? Nawet Thor nie wahał się wyjawić sekretu o adopcji brata.

Adoptowany, na straconej pozycji, mały okularnik w rodzinie pełnej mięśniaków… nie spełniający ich oczekiwań, ale wybitny na innych polach… Chwila, o czym Tony myślał? Ten cały bajer z sympatyzowaniem z Lokim działał aż za dobrze.

\- Może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że nie jesteś w stanie cieszyć się szczęściem Thora. Nie możesz znieść tego, że jesteś tym, którego uznano za niegodnego.

\- Stark, czy mam rację zakładając, że jesteś uważany za raczej inteligentnego reprezentanta ludzkiego gatunku?

Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien odebrać to jako komplement, czy obelgę. Pewnie to ostatnie.

\- Ej, jestem jak cholerny bóg wśród geniuszy. Nie słyszeliście jeszcze o mnie w Asgardzie?

Teraz Loki naprawdę spojrzał w górę, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

\- Ja jestem bogiem.

Kolejny dopisek do mentalnego notatniczka Starka pod zakładką: „jak być zbyt pewnym siebie”.

\- Widzisz, to dlatego nie masz się z kim bawić. Nikt nie lubi takich, którzy się popisują.

Słyszeć takie słowa padające z ust Tony’ego… dziwne.

Loki odłożył książkę. Bingo!

\- Ach, racja, już sam design twojej zbroi pokazuje, jak wysoko cenisz sobie skromność. Jeżeli jesteś lepszy, niż inni, dlaczego ci ostatni nie mieliby o tym wiedzieć? Czemu miałbyś chodzić, skoro możesz latać? Dlaczego nie miałbyś być czczony, jeśli jesteś bogiem? Po co budować wieżę, która góruje nad całym miastem i umieszczać na niej swoje nazwisko tak, aby każdy mógł je zobaczyć, skoro tak mało to znaczy? – Kłamca pochylił się do przodu, mierząc Tony’ego spojrzeniem i sądząc po uśmieszku, jaki miał na twarzy, naprawdę dobrze się bawił. – Nie mogę na poważnie brać wykładu o skromności, jeśli wygłasza go ktoś, kto nigdy nie umniejszał własnych zalet. Zresztą dlaczego miałbyś to robić? Jeżeli jesteś w stanie wznieść się ponad innych, rób to. Czy nazwiesz to zbrodnią, tylko dlatego, że nie będą cię za to podziwiać?

Tony musiał uważać, wkraczał na niebezpieczny teren, jaskrawo oznaczony dopiskiem  „Loki może mieć rację”.

\- Tak więc skoro urodziłem się jako następca tronu, to moim prawem było zostać królem, zaś grzechem jest odmawianie mi tego.

A niech to! Bóg naprawdę lubił słuchać dźwięku własnego głosu, ale Stark nie był wcale gorszy.

\- A co z Thorem? Nieważne, czy jesteście spokrewnieni, czy nie. Czy on też nie urodził się jako następca tronu?

Tylko na torturach Tony przyznałby się, że naprawdę był ciekaw odpowiedzi Szczura.

\- Thor… Thor urodził się, żeby być wojownikiem. Nic innego do niego nie pasuje, nie ma niezbędnych komórek mózgowych. Potrafi dzierżyć swój młot i wygrywać bitwy oraz wojny. Które prawdopodobnie wywołuje z powodu własnej głupoty.

Tony mógł się z tym zgodzić. Thor, jakkolwiek miły by nie był przez większość czasu, pozostał zwolennikiem zasady „najpierw walka, potem pytania”.

\- Najechałeś moją planetę z armią obcych, Rudolfie.

Już sam uśmiech na twarzy Lokiego byłby wystarczającym powodem, żeby wysłać go do domu wariatów.

\- W tym przypadku moim zamiarem był podbój. Thor mógł prowadzić wojnę, ale jeszcze zanim wysechłby tusz na traktacie pokojowym, _król taki jak on_ sprowadziłby nieszczęście na cały Asgard. Nie byłby w stanie dać sobie rady z chociaż jednym oficjalnym posiedzeniem. Albo przeprowadzeniem reform podatkowych… - Loki zachichotał wypowiadając ostatnie słowa. Na ten dźwięk naprawdę każdemu mogłyby ze strachu puścić zwieracze.

\- Chwila! Macie podatki? W Asgardzie? Daj spokój. Czy już nigdzie nie można tego uniknąć? Fiskus dopadnie cię nawet w innym wszechświecie? To przerażające. Po co wam podatki? Albo nie, nie mów mi, nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale zgodzę się co do jednego, nie mogę wyobrazić sobie Thora negocjującego z przedstawicielami Ziemi w sprawie o choćby najmniejszym znaczeniu. Co nie znaczy, że wyobrażam sobie ciebie, jak to robisz. Ty raczej stanąłbyś przed wszystkimi i kazał im uklęknąć.

\- Nie musiałbym. W obecności króla Asgardu stać ma prawo tylko ten, kto otrzyma jego zgodę. Chociaż zapewne byłoby to konieczne podczas negocjacji, kiedy obydwie strony powinny patrzeć sobie w oczy. Jeżeli petent od samego początku czułby się gorszy, mógłby próbować znieważyć króla, co tylko niepotrzebnie skomplikowałoby sprawy.

Tony zwalczył chęć uśmiechnięcia się. Loki wygłosił kilka naprawdę rozsądnych uwag.

\- Dobrze, załóżmy, że wszystko jest tak, jak powiedziałeś… i naprawdę zrobiono cię w wała… Czy nie byłoby innej drogi, żeby zdobyć to, co powinno być twoje? Drogi, która zakładałaby nieco mniej… psychopatycznych zachowań, zabijania ludzi, kierowania armią obcych, i która nie doprowadziłaby do tak wielu zniszczeń? Drogi, dzięki której… zyskałbyś coś innego, niż tylko skopany tyłek?

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że nic nie zyskałem? – Sposób w jaki Loki zadał to pytanie sprawił, że Tony prawie uwierzył, iż bóg pyta poważnie.

\- Ponieważ spędzisz resztę swoich dni w więzieniu. A to w cholerę długo, zważywszy przewidywaną długość twojego życia.

Kącik ust Kłamcy nieco się uniósł. Tony odniósł wrażenie, że Loki naprawdę się uśmiecha, a nie, że jest… wkurzony. Oczywiście, na jego twarzy widniał ten szelmowski, niepokojący rodzaj uśmiechu, niemniej zawsze to jakiś postęp.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, że to mogła być część mojego planu? Ta śmieszna cela nie zatrzyma mnie na wieczność. Czy nie może być tak, że jestem teraz dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałem? Że wszyscy oddaliście mi wielką przysługę, osadzając mnie tu?

Tony musiał przełknąć gulę rosnącą w gardle, jego klatka piersiowa nagle wydała mu się dziwnie ciasna i utrudniała oddychanie. Czy to prawda? To wyjaśniałoby dlaczego ten pomyleniec nadal tu siedział, zadowolony z siebie tak samo, jak podczas inwazji… Nie, to musiała być gra, Szczur naprawdę porządnie dostał w tyłek, a teraz na dodatek tkwił w więzieniu. Jego ego było zbyt duże, żeby znieść porażkę, dlatego udawał, że wszystko było częścią większego planu. Jasne. Tak musiało być… W przeciwnym razie Tony mógłby mieć następny atak paniki. W tym kurwa momencie.

\- Nieźle. Przez chwilę prawie ci uwierzyłem.

Jeśli nawet Lokiego zaniepokoiło to, że został przejrzany, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nie przestając szczerzyć zębów w uśmiechu, przysiadł na oparciu krzesła i po prostu patrzył na Starka. Pomimo tego demonstracyjnie aroganckiego zachowania, Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że bóg był teraz mniej zirytowany jego obecnością. Zresztą dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Stark był świetnym gościem, a Szczur zdecydowanie zanudzał się w tym swoim lochu na śmierć. Świetnie, w końcu tego właśnie chciał Tony – żeby Loki poczuł się bardziej swobodnie.

\- Tak na poważnie… co czytasz? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jaki rodzaj literatury tutaj macie. Nie, żebym sam był pasjonatem książek, bardziej pociągają mnie obrazki. Pewnie nie macie tu kablówki? Tak sądziłem. No więc co czytasz? Lepiej, żeby to było coś dobrego.

Tym razem nie padły żadne błyskotliwe uwagi ani aluzje, niemniej brew Lokiego pozostała uniesiona.

\- Pracę o historii Asgardu. Runy dotyczące systemu społecznego Jotunhaimu i Rugarðaru. Teksty o wyrabianiu oręża, przeznaczone dla królewskich strażników, a także ich uwagi na temat wykuwania broni. Relacje z podróży Asa, który odwiedził Midgard około… 200 lat temu.

Szczur zaczął jawić się bardziej jako mól książkowy, niż nudziarz. Nauczyciele musieli go uwielbiać.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jakiś koleś w pełnym stroju Wikinga brał udział w Rewolucji Francuskiej?

Loki znowu uniósł brew z zakłopotaniem i Tony westchnął.

\- To znaczy, że ktoś z Asgardu wybrał się na wakacje na Ziemię w czasach oświecenia? Cóż, jeśli trafił do Australii, pewnie niezbyt wiele go doświadczył.

 - W jego notatkach pojawiają się wzmianki o miejscu zwanym Florencja.

\- Włochy, oczywiście. Wycieczki na plażę, pizza… Więc co takiego pisał o naszych starych dobrych kumplach, Włochach? Jeśli nie zająknął się nawet jednym zdaniem o spaghetti, możesz spalić tę głupią książkę.

Jego pytanie nadal wydawało się wprawiać w zakłopotanie boga, który zmarszczył czoło. Chociaż nie w sposób oznaczający „O czym do cholery ten głupi śmiertelnik bredzi?” Wyrażało to bardziej irytację i zaciekawienie.

\- Opisuje budowle, sztukę, literaturę… Nic, co mogłoby się równać z osiągnięciami Asów. To nie jest najlepsza książka ze wszystkich, które czytałem, ale nadal bardziej zajmująca, niż którakolwiek rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadziłem z Thorem.

Wyglądało to na najlepszy komplement, jaki Loki był w stanie powiedzieć.

\- Super, kiedy ją skończysz, mógłbym ją pożyczyć? To pewnie jedyna szansa na przeczytanie o Ziemi widzianej oczami obcego. Coś nowego poza twoim Wszyscy-Śmiertelnicy-To-Nędzne-Stworzenia-Pozbawione-Rozumu stosunkiem do Błękitnej. Naprawdę powinieneś zmienić już tę płytę.

Uśmiechając się, Loki skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zdecydowanie patrząc teraz na Tony’ego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nasza poprzednia dyskusja nie dała mi powodów, abym przypuszczał, że byłbyś w stanie zrozumieć złożoną sieć wzajemnych powiązań.

\- Hej, prowadziliśmy rozmowę wystarczająco interesującą, żebyś odłożył na bok swoją książkę. Poza tym nie zapominaj, że jestem geniuszem. Jakiś głupi asgardzki dziennik podróży, to dla mnie jak bajka na dobranoc.

\- Nawet, jeśli mógłbyś pojąć narrację, nie będziesz w stanie odszyfrować run.

No to co? Tony mógł się nauczyć wszystkiego, jeśli chciał.

\- Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak szybko się uczę.

\- Twoje wygórowanie postrzeganie własnych możliwości staje się nużące.

A już zaczynali naprawdę dobrze się dogadywać. Najlepsze przyjaźnie między facetami rodzą się w gęstwinie psychoanalizy oraz wzajemnych obelg… i teraz Loki znów zaczynał bruździć.

\- Dobra, Snape, co powiesz na to – nauczę się czytać twoje zafajdane runy, a ty pokażesz mi  jakieś swoje czary mary.

Najwyraźniej jego język działał bez porozumienia z mózgiem, ale Loki przecież nie mógłby się zgodzić na żaden…

\- Zgoda. Do jutra, Człowieku z Żelaza.

O kurwa.

\- Jutro? Oszalałeś? Nie zdołam nauczyć się…

Znów ten pieprzony uśmieszek.

\- Tak przypuszczałem.

Okej, teraz przegiął. Tony z najwyższą przyjemnością zetrze ten cholerny wyszczerz z cholernej twarzy Szczura. Tak gruntownie, żeby już nigdy więcej się na niej nie pokazał.

\- Dobrze! Poznam te twoje głupie runy lepiej od Ciebie, a ty przeprosisz mnie, jak grzeczny mały chłopiec. Do zobaczyska!


	7. Oszukany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początku powinno być betowanie, ot co. Zwłaszcza, kiedy rozdział rodzi się w warunkach naprawdę paskudnych, tłumaczony jest na kolanie, z doskoku, podczas snu... Ale wierzcie mi, drodzy Czytelnicy, staram się, żeby to, co podaję Wam poniżej, było jak najprzyzwoiciej opracowane. Jeśli znajdziecie (w wersji mniej optymistycznej - kiedy już znajdziecie) jakieś błędy, wymieńcie je proszę, dla naszego wspólnego pożytku.  
> Dobrze jest dorzucić nowy rozdział Iluzji. Cieszcie się nim!
> 
> ***

Czuł, że mógłby przyzwyczaić się do podróży przez Bifrost. Ten sposób był nawet szybszy od latania w zbroi Iron Mana, a to naprawdę robiło wrażenie. Wrócił już do domu, do swojej pracowni i nowego projektu – skopania aroganckiego, adoptowanego dupska Lokiego. Thor ofiarował mu trzy książki z biblioteki w Asgardzie i teraz Tony musiał udowodnić, że uzależnienie od alkoholu nie zniszczyło jeszcze komórek w jego mózgu, odpowiedzialnych za naukę mowy. 

\- Jarvis, co możesz mi powiedzieć o tych runach?

\- To najstarsza znana forma alfabetu runicznego, sir. Jest pan zainteresowany informacjami historycznymi, czy też mam skupić się na ich praktycznym zastosowaniu w języku?

Tak jakby Tony miał czas na zajmowanie się drobiazgami.

\- Żadnych lekcji historii. Pokaż mi wszystkie znaki runiczne w tym alfabecie. Razem z łacińskimi odpowiednikami i znaczeniem.

Hologram przybrał formę tablicy, z Jarvisem w roli nauczyciela.

\- Alfabet składa się z szesnastu run, sir.

\- Dobrze… zerknę na to, a ty w tym czasie zeskanuj książki, które dał mi Thor. Poszukaj tłumaczeń, potem wyświetl mi na ekranie tysiąc najczęściej występujących słów i kombinacji słów. Nie muszę biegle posługiwać się tym językiem. Możemy na razie pominąć koniugację i deklinację, skupmy się na składni i słownictwie.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zwyczajnym oszustwem, ale miał stawić czoła ekspertowi w tym języku, który na dodatek był pieprzonym bogiem kłamstw. Oszukiwanie nie mogłoby zadziałać, a więc Tony musiał przejść ekspresowy kurs staronordyckiego i runów. Bułka z masłem.

Same w sobie runy nie były problemem, nie było ich zbyt wiele i udało mu się je dość szybko zapamiętać. Znacznie trudniejsze okazało się czytanie tekstów, ponieważ staronordycki nie przypominał żadnego innego języka znanego Tony’emu. Nie było innego sposobu, niż podejść do tego jako do wielgachnego ćwiczenia pamięci. Zwyczajne łączenie obrazków i słów.

Przez pięć następnych godzin nie robił niczego więcej, tylko wbijał sobie do głowy informacje wyświetlane przez Jarvisa, obmyślając kod, dzięki któremu mógłby przywołać z pamięci dowolną kombinację, kiedy tylko by chciał. Całość przypominało programowanie. Całkiem pomocne było też, że książki od Thora spisano raczej opisowym językiem.

Po pół tuzinie kaw Tony zdołał przeczytać jeden akapit. Nie rozumiał znaczenia każdego poszczególnego znaku, ale mógł pojąć wystarczająco wiele z kontekstu. Jarvis upierał się, że jego interpretacja była bardzo swobodna i kreatywna, ale w końcu kto to mówił? Sztuczna Inteligencja z dostępem do zdygitalizowanej wiedzy z całego świata.

To była długa noc i jeszcze dłuższe przedpołudnie, aż w końcu Tony uznał, że jest zadowolony. Zapewne nie był dość dobry, żeby cytować Szekspira, ale wystarczająco, żeby dać nauczkę Lokiemu. Nie przerwał ćwiczeń, dopóki nie zasnął przy biurku, śniąc o runach. Jarvis obudził go punktualnie, mógł więc jeszcze wziąć szybki prysznic, przed pojawieniem  się kosmicznej taksówki do Asgardu. Powoli zamieniał się w rasowego turystę.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz przekonać Lokiego do współpracy z tobą? Pierwotnie nie planowałeś spędzać tu całego dnia, a jak dotąd mój brat jedynie wykorzystywał ten czas jako okazję, żeby z nas kpić. – Thor ponownie odegrał rolę osobistej eskorty Tony’ego w drodze do lochów.

\- Twój brat chce być zabawiany. Nudzi się i wszystko musi być dla niego grą. Na początku nie chciałem brać w tym udziału, ale wygląda na to, że to jedyny sposób, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Zresztą, on także może być całkiem zabawny, jeśli tylko na minutkę zapomni o byciu psychopatą. – Tony był pełen optymizmu, dobrze przygotowany i gotowy do pacnięcia Lokiego jego własną bronią.  – Przy okazji, myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli dziś spotkam się z nim sam. To nic osobistego, ale twoja obecność nie nastraja go zbyt pozytywnie, raczej sprawia, że niespecjalnie entuzjastycznie podchodzi do współpracy.

Zrezygnowane westchnienie Thora oznaczało, że bóg gromów podzielał tę opinię, chociaż nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności.

\- Chciałbym, żeby było inaczej. Wszechojciec nie jest zadowolony z przedłużenia twoich badań.

\- To zabiera tyle czasu, ile musi. Teraz trzymaj kciuki, bo zamierzam spojrzeć w paszczę lwa, w jego własnej jaskini. Dzięki za książki, wykorzystam je, żeby skopać tyłek twojemu bratu. – Tony chciałby odwrócić się i zobaczyć oniemiałą minę Thora, ale powstrzymał się wiedząc, że w ten sposób jego odejście wygląda o całe lata świetlne bardziej epicko.

Przed celą stali ci sami strażnicy, co dzień wcześniej. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczał, równie dobrze mogłyby to być klony, wszyscy wyglądali tak samo.

\- Dzieńdoberek, chłopcy. Co słychać? Loki nie gra wam na nerwach? No popatrzcie tylko, przerywam lekcję plastyki.

Loki siedział na podłodze pośrodku celi, z dużym blokiem rysunkowym w rękach, najwyraźniej rysując. Miał jakiś grafik, czy co? Dzień czytanek, dzień rysunków? Jakby mógł wiedzieć, jaki w ogóle mieli dzień. Dla szczura dzisiaj i wczoraj były takim samym „będę ignorował Tony’ego” dniem tygodnia.

\- Loki, dzień dobry! Wujek Tony przyszedł!

Bóg, jak zwykle, nie pofatygował się nawet, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jak niemiło cię znów widzieć, Stark.

\- I nawzajem. Wyglądasz tak samo nędznie, jak wczoraj. Zapomniałeś już o naszym małym zakładzie? Poczytam ci trochę, a ty w rewanżu coś mi pokażesz. No dalej, przyniosłem czytankę. – Tony pomachał trzymaną w ręku książką. Loki najwyraźniej musiał obserwować go kątem oka.

\- Masz mnie za naiwnego? Na pewno nauczyłeś się tej książki na pamięć. Nie, jeśli chcesz mi udowodnić, że jesteś w stanie czytać runy, to ja wybiorę lekturę.

Tony nie miał zamiaru oszukiwać, więc niezbyt się tym przejął. Koniec końców Kłamca będzie pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem. Szczerząc się od ucha do ucha miliarder skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Okej. Z przyjemnością poczytam ci do poduszki.

Loki musiał mieć za sobą kiepską noc, tylko to mogłoby wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie rzucił żadnego głupiego komentarza. Zamiast tego wstał, podszedł do swojego stosu książek, chwycił jedną i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę pola siłowego. Oczywiście rzucając Tony’emu deprecjonujące spojrzenie. Jakże mógłby się od tego powstrzymać?

\- Pokaż mi, czego, jak sądzisz, się nauczyłeś. Kiedy już stanie się jasne, że przegrałeś…

\- _Jeśli_ przegram.

\- Kiedy już przegrasz, uwolnisz mnie od bólu znoszenia twojej irytującej osoby.

\- Jasne, a kiedy tylko okaże się, że wygrałem, będziesz bardziej chętny do współpracy. No dalej, pokaż co tam masz – zażądał Tony wskazując na książkę, a Loki otworzył ją i uniósł na tyle wysoko, żeby możliwe było przeczytanie run.

\- Tutaj. – Bóg wskazał akapit, który chciał usłyszeć.

Nie był dłuższy, niż jedna linia, ale Tony już poczuł smak zwycięstwa, gdyż rozpoznał pierwszą runę. Wyglądała na prostą kombinację, chociaż nie wszystkie zespoły run były mu znane. Starał się odszukać w pamięci podobne znaki, co byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby Loki nie gapił się na niego tym swoim spojrzeniem z góry.

\- Majątek jest… powodem… przyczyną porozumienia… Nie, niezgody pomiędzy rodzinami. Majątek jest przyczyną niezgody pomiędzy rodzinami. – Z radością wykonałby obsceniczny gest wyrażający samouwielbienie z powodu przeczytania tego zdania, ale rozproszyła go reakcja Lokiego: zielone, lekko zmrużone oczy i zmarszczone czoło. Wyjątkowo Tony nie był w stanie zrozumieć znaczenie tego spojrzenia. Nie było kpiące ani zszokowane. Nie miał pojęcia, co wyrażało. Bóg bez słowa nakazał mu, aby czytał dalej, wskazując jednak inny akapit. Świetnie, Tony miał więc kolejną okazję, żeby pokazać mu, jaki jest wspaniały.

\- Słońce… jest… ciepłe… jasne… Ehm… światło! Oczywiście… Słońce jest źródłem światła dla Ziemi.

Chciał kontynuować, ale nagle Loki gwałtownie zamknął książkę.

\- Majątek jest źródłem waśni pomiędzy krewniakami. Słońce jest światłem świata. Twoje słowa były inne.

Chyba sobie żartował! Czy ten pajac z beznadziejną fryzurą był szalony? To było słownikowe szukanie dziury w całym…  

\- W każdym razie… Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że posiadłeś przynajmniej jakąś wiedzę o alfabecie runicznym. Co raczej niezwykłe dla śmiertelnika. Wczoraj nie byłeś w stanie przeczytać nawet linijki, a twoja arogancja nie pozwoliłaby ci czekać całego dnia, żeby się pochwalić tą zdolnością. Co oznacza, że istotnie posiadłeś tę umiejętność podczas jednej nocy. Imponujące.

Głos szczura był doskonale monotonny, bóg równie dobrze mógłby czytać instrukcję obsługi bojlera do wody. Usta zacisnął w wąską linię. Tony zdołał zaimponować Lokiemu. Czy istniało coś równie wspaniałego?  

\- Rety, Loki, jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie komplementować, chyba się zarumienię. Teraz przestaniesz już nazywać mnie głupim, co nie?

\- Nawet jeśli wygląda na to, że przekraczasz przeciętne zdolności intelektualne, jakich można się spodziewać u śmiertelników, twój intelekt nadal jest szaleńczo niedorozwinięty w porównaniu z moim.

\- Zwolnij trochę, powinieneś uważać z używaniem słowa „szaleńczo”. Pamiętasz: szklany domek? Ciskanie kamieniami? Zresztą sam powiedziałeś, że ci zaimponowałem. Wygrałem zakład. Musisz dotrzymać umowy. No dalej, jeśli mogłem nauczyć się alfabetu runicznego przez jedną noc, ty możesz pokazać mi jakąś sztuczkę.

Twarz Lokiego nie zdradzała niczego i Tony był pewien, że został okantowany. Bóg kłamstw i tak dalej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Loki westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- W istocie, mieliśmy umowę.

Nareszcie! Tony zdobędzie dane. Już czuł Nagrodę Nobla. Jak daleko zaszedł ze swoją mową? Zdaje się, że skończył w momencie, w którym mówił tym wszystkim frajerom, że nigdy nie mieli z nim żadnych szans i… Co do…

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Raz jeszcze, z przyprawiającym o gęsią skórkę ogromnym uśmiechem, szczur uniósł dłoń. Mały zielony płomień tańczył pomiędzy jego rozwartymi palcami. Ładniutka i całkiem niezła sztuczka na przyjęcia.

\- Wypełniam to, do czego się zobowiązałem.

\- To ma być żart? Chcę zobaczyć klon albo hologram. Mieliśmy umowę!

\- A ja dokładnie się do niej stosuję. Chciałeś hokus pokus, nie iluzji. Czy to nie spełnia twoich oczekiwań co do hokus pokus?

Tony poczuł, że nie jest w stanie pozbierać opadniętej szczęki. To nie mogła być prawda! Jak mógł być tak głupi? Nie mógł teraz jojczyć na tę przeklętą lukę w ich umowie, sam podłożył się Lokiemu, prosząc o to, żeby go wydymano.  Nie miał ochoty nawet na to, żeby być zły, to już i tak niczego nie zmieni.

\- Okej, touché. Niezły ruch. Mój błąd… Nowa umowa.

Kłamca szybko zacisnął palce w pięść i zielony płomień zniknął.

\- Nie, jeśli mamy mieć następną umowę, musimy zmienić jej warunki.

No to szykuje się zabawa. Gdyby Tony nie był takim imbecylem, mógłby już być daleko stąd. Zamiast tego najwyraźniej tracił zmysły, gdyż właściwie kusiło go, żeby się ugiąć. Mógł powiedzieć o Lokim wszystko, tylko nie to, że nie jest interesujący. Stark był ciekawski i niepoczytalny, a to bardzo złe połączenie.

\- W porządku, wal co masz na myśli, Rudolfie.

Loki odpowiedział bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Zadam ci pytania, tyle ile będę chciał i kiedy na nie odpowiesz, pokażę ci iluzję, której tak pożądasz.

Super, Tony oczekiwał czegoś zupełnie innego. Żądanie wysadzenia muru pałacu, wydostania go z lochu, zabicia strażnika lub Thora. Stania na rękach, kiedy nie będzie miał na sobie niczego poza bielizną. No czegoś w tym rodzaju.

\- Zapomnij. Mógłbyś zadawać mi pytania do wieczność. Musimy określić, ile ich będzie.

\- Zgoda. Dziesięć.

\- Trzy.

 - Siedem.

\- Pięć.

\- Kompromisem byłoby sześć pytań.

Tony mógł to przeżyć, więc skinął głową.

\- W porządku, ale ustalmy limit czasu. Nie chcę, żeby zadanie jednego pytania zajęło ci sto lat. Dziś, zadasz je wszystkie dzisiaj. Jeśli nie wyrobisz się w terminie, wracam do domu i zapominamy o umowie.

\- Twoje warunki są do przyjęcia. Oczywiście musisz odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą. Bez trudu natychmiast przejrzę każde kłamstwo.

\- Jasne, jasne, rozumiem. Umowa stoi. Strzelaj.

Uśmiech opromieniający całą twarz Lokiego stał się jeszcze jaśniejszy.

\- To wszystko? Nie zamierzasz ustalić żadnych granic odnośnie tego, o co mogę pytać? Nie boisz się, że mógłbym odkryć jakiś twój sekret?

Bynajmniej.

\- Co do mnie, możesz pytać o cokolwiek zechcesz. Zresztą nie wstydzę się niczego i nie mam żadnych sekretów. Jeśli zaś chodzi o S.H.I.E.L.D… możesz otrzymać wszystkie informacje i dane, jakich zapragniesz. Będziesz siedział w celi do końca życia, co miałbyś z nimi zrobić? No dalej, Hannibalu Lecterze, iluzje za informacje. – Tony usiadł na podłodze, ponieważ coś mu mówiło, że to będzie długa konwersacja. – Hej, chłopaki! Czy ktoś mógłby przynieść mi poduszkę albo krzesło? Czemu on ma kilka krzeseł? I tak nie może przyjmować gości.

Pytanie nie okazało się retoryczne, ponieważ Loki zademonstrował do czego potrzebuje kilku krzeseł. Usiadł na jednym z nich i wyciągnął nogi na drugim. Ręce złożył na podołku, wyglądając dziwnie spokojnie.

\- Jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że twoi towarzysze broni gardzą tobą, Człowieku z Żelaza?

Jakim cudem już pierwszym pytaniem zdołał odebrać Tony’emu mowę? Stark zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia, niekoniecznie mądrego ani z sensem. Tymczasem jednym tylko pytaniem szczur sprawił, że Tony poczuł, iż ma w głowie pustkę. Co do diabła? Bóg nie zapyta go o obronność Ziemi, słabości Avengersów, ani nic takiego?

\- O czym ty mówisz, Rudolfie?

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł unikać odpowiedzi na pytanie, samemu jakieś zadając.

\- Odpowiedziałbym na twoje pytanie, gdybym wiedział o czym do kurwy nędzy mówisz!

Loki zaśmiał się, jednak nie brzmiało to ani trochę radośnie.

\- A twierdzisz, że posiadasz taki bystry umysł. Czyż to nie oczywiste? Dwójka łowców nagród… obydwoje opanowani i wyrachowani, z tak licznymi śladami krwi na rękach. Związani są z waszą organizacją. Nie przez lojalność czy honor, lecz jedynie dlatego, że gdyby nie współpracowali, zostaliby zabici. Zależą od niej, nie lubią ryzyka. Ty jesteś ryzykiem. Nie zachowujesz się zgodnie z żadnym schematem, odrzucasz strategie i plany walk, działasz polegając na instynkcie, a czasami tylko po to, żeby zyskać uwagę i uznanie. Nie ufają ci, postrzegają cię jako niebezpieczeństwo. Podobnie jak organizacja, której tajne plany obejmują twoją eliminację, kiedy tylko okażesz się rzeczywistym zagrożeniem.

Tony siedział bez słowa. Gdyby otworzył usta, byłby w stanie jedynie zapytać, skąd Loki wiedział to wszystko. Wyczytał z umysłu Clinta? Dlaczego nagle poczuł, że jest mu niedobrze..?

Bóg mówił dalej, absolutnie nie przejmując się nagłym przytłumieniem Starka.

\- Bestia… może cię lubić, ale czy to mu się podoba, czy nie, także jest związany z organizacją… w każdej chwili gotową rozwiązać jego kwestię w sposób ostateczny. Obawia się twojego beztroskiego charakteru, ale nie podniósłby na ciebie ręki. Jednak jeśli organizacja zdecyduje się ciebie pozbyć, nie stanie jej na drodze. Być może ze względu na własne bezpieczeństwo, a może dlatego, że jest doskonale świadomy twojej niebezpiecznej natury.

\- Hej, Bruce nie mógłby…

\- I twój największy wielbiciel, żołnierz – kontynuował Loki, z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. – Tak bardzo prawy, skromny, uczciwy i patriotyczny. W istocie nie powinien być nawet w stanie cię nienawidzić, gdyż tak negatywne uczucie nie może być akceptowane przez czystą i dobrą osobę, za jaką się uważa. A jednak cię nienawidzi. Ponieważ nie jesteś marionetką, jak on. Jego służalcza natura nie pozwala mu na zakwestionowanie żadnego rozkazu, który otrzyma. Ty nie dbasz o rozkazy, działasz samolubnie. Niebezpieczny, nierozważny, niezdolny do powstrzymania się przed niczym. Nie jesteś żołnierzem. Nie jesteś kimś, kto walczy za ideały, kto postrzega walkę jako okropną konieczność. Nie, ciebie walka cieszy. Lubisz adrenalinę, uznanie i czasem byłbyś w stanie nawet zaryzykować przegraną, gdybyś mógł dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim wrogu, albo zobaczyć, co mógłby zrobić. Ponieważ to cię fascynuje. Ponieważ nie jesteś bohaterem. Nie przeszedłeś szkolenia, nie złożyłeś przysięgi, nie masz obowiązku wobec nikogo, poza samym sobą. Dla niego jesteś niebezpieczny. Co do Thora… zrobi wszystko, cokolwiek nakaże mu większość. Jest więc możliwe, że wszyscy zwrócą się przeciwko tobie. Mogę być pierwszym, który mówi to głośno, ale tak naprawdę od dawna sam o tym wiesz. Teraz chcę usłyszeć twoje zdanie na ten temat, Człowieku z Żelaza.

Oczywiście Loki wyjaśnił mu to wszystko ogromnego zadowolony z siebie i z nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach, jasno dowodzącym, że chce sprowokować Tony’ego. Nie zdołał jednak ukryć pewnej szczerej ciekawości. Jego spojrzenie wyraźnie wyrażało zainteresowanie. Jakieś dziwne i niepokojące uczucie spłynęło w dół po kręgosłupie Starka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że bóg nie próbował uprawiać żadnych chorych sztuczek, ani go zdekoncentrować. Loki wyraził swoje własne myśli, nie idee, które chciał zaszczepić w umyśle wynalazcy.

Jakby istniała taka potrzeba. Tony mógł pędzić przez życie jako bon vivant i trzpiot, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się działo dookoła niego. To, że był cierniem w ciele S.H.I.E.L.D-u nie było dla niego niczym nowym. Z drugiej strony Loki miał rację. Kiedy ktoś rzucał ci coś takiego prosto w twarz, było to zupełnie inne niż myślenie o tych sprawach raz na jakiś czas. Być może nie było zbyt rozważnym wyznanie Kłamcy, co o tym sądzi, ale Tony nie zamierzał teraz nagle stawać się ostrożnym.

\- Wszystko, co powiedziałeś sprowadza się do S.H.I.E.L.D-u, a naprawdę wkurzyłem tam chyba każdego, kto dla nich pracuje i powiedziałem im, jaką gównianą odwalają robotę. Ponieważ to prawda. Czy chcą się mnie kiedyś pozbyć? Prawdopodobnie. Nie w tym momencie, bo jestem im potrzebny, ale nie mogę mieć pewności, że to się nie zmieni. Co więcej Jarvis znalazł na ich serwerach naprawdę sporo dotyczących mnie plików. Oni nie ufają mi, ja nie ufam im. Wierz mi, nie mam żadnych złudzeń jeśli chodzi o kwestię lojalności. Mam wszelkie środki i wpływy, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić i jestem jedynym, który jest w stanie zbudować jedyną rzecz, której chcą. Jestem bezpieczny, ponieważ nie chce mi się zawracać głowy zabieraniem im tego z dala od nich, odmawianiem dalszej współpracy. Co do Avengersów… Nie jestem przepełnionym nienawiścią szczurem… jak ty. Nie dźgnę nikogo w plecy tylko dlatego, że któregoś dnia on mógłby zrobić coś takiego mnie.

Loki zacisnął usta i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nie masz mojego daru wymowy, Człowieku z Żelaza. Nieważne jak to przedstawiasz, jedyne co słyszę, to że mówisz, iż im nie ufasz. Rozsądna postawa.

 

 

 


	8. Mityczne stwory i mechaniczne urządzenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cokolwiek bym nie sądziła o Walentynkach, KAŻDY dzień jest dobry na frostiron ;) Chociaż akurat Iluzje nie są typowym przedstawicielem gatunku...
> 
> Będę wdzięczna za komentarze, czy mielibyście ochotę na przyspieszenie tłumaczenia Iluzji. Nie, telepatycznie przekazywane wiadomości będą bezlitośnie ignorowane, przykro mi, trzeba zużyć klawiaturę.  
> Zakładam, że wierne grono komentujących jest jak najbardziej "za" :) Miło jednak było by przeczytać kilka słów od czających się za krzakami. Kochani Czytelnicy, przecież nie będę Was wyciągać do tablicy, tymiankowe poletko jest przestrzenią wolną od przymusu. Czy jednak nie byłoby Wam tak jakoś lepiej na sercu, gdybyście spełnili dobry uczynek i po przeczytaniu Iluzji pozostawili całkiem realny komentarz? Pal licho pracę tłumacza, bo to raczej misja, ale autorka naprawdę wiele włożyła w tę opowieść czasu i uczucia. Korzystamy z jej chęci dzielenia się swoją wyobraźnią z nami, więc czemu się za to nie odwdzięczyć?  
> Hmm, wyszło mi Słowo na Niedzielę. Cóż, czujcie się pouczeni ;-)  
> A teraz do lektury!
> 
> ***

 

Sytuacja się odwróciła i teraz to Tony stosował wobec Lokiego terapię ciszą. Naprawdę musiał pomyśleć i nie potrzebował szczura, żeby rozpraszał go jakimiś głupimi komentarzami. Loki uważał, że sporo o nim wie. A co gorsza, w większości kwestii miał rację. Stark nie miał żadnych złudzeń, co do S.H.I.E.L.D. Z całą pewnością był na samym końcu listy ulubionych Avengersów Fury’ego. Nawet dalej niż Hulk. W S.H.I.E.L.D. potrzebowali go bardziej, niż on potrzebował ich i za to go nienawidzili. Zwłaszcza, że tak naprawdę to nie _Tony_ był im potrzebny.

 Potrzebowali siły Hulka. Potrzebowali… specjalnych umiejętności Nataszy i Clinta. Potęgi zaklętej w młocie, który tylko Thor mógł podnieść. Ciała superczłowieka – Steve’a, jedynego na całej Ziemi, który zgodził się, żeby przeprowadzili na nim eksperymenty. A co miał Tony? Tony miał zasoby, miał pod sobą rząd umysłów, a przede wszystkim, miał zbroję. Tylko on wiedział, jak ją zbudować, poza tym miał jeszcze wiele innych interesujących pomysłów. Z drugiej strony w S.H.I.E.L.D. byliby bardziej niż chętni żyć bez tego dodatku, gdyby tylko mogli zdobyć zbroję. Najlepiej w ilości wystarczającej dla całej armii.

Nie mieli środków, żeby to zrobić, brakowało im także niezbędnej inteligencji, ale Stark nie był na tyle naiwny, żeby wierzyć, że nad tym nie pracują. Miał nadzieję, że S.H.I.E.L.D. nie byli na tyle głupi, żeby wierzyć, iż nie jest na to przygotowany. Bo był.

\- Przyjmuję twoją odpowiedź. Moje następne pytanie…

Tony uniósł rękę, żeby powstrzymać Lokiego przed powiedzeniem tego, cokolwiek zamierzał oznajmić.

\- Zamknij się! Chciałeś mnie wkurzyć i udało ci się! Jestem wkurzony. Będziesz mógł zadać mi następne pytanie dopiero wtedy, kiedy ci pozwolę.

Kłamca nie wydawał się być tym szczególnie przejęty, wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Pozostawanie cicho nie jest dla mnie problemem. Jednak wydaje się to nieco dziwne, skoro to ty przyszedłeś do mnie, a ta nasza mała gra w pytania i odpowiedzi narodziła się, żebyś mógł dostać to, czego chcesz. 

\- To, czego w tym momencie chcę, to nie słyszeć twojego głosu. Musisz zostać ukarany, więc przydaj się na coś. Mam zamiar przeczytać jedną z tych książek; potrzymaj ją dla mnie.

Co za błyskotliwy pomysł, zwłaszcza, że brwi Lokiego podjechały aż pod linię włosów.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak stojak na książki?

\- Nie, ale chciałeś, żebym uczył się run. Uczyłem się i teraz chcę przeczytać tę głupią relację z podróży. Połóż tę przeklętą książkę tutaj i zaczaruj ją tak, żeby strony same się przewracały. No dalej! – Tony uczynił wysiłek, żeby wyglądać naprawdę ponuro i nieugięcie. Loki wydął wargi. Wydawał się nad czymś myśleć i Tony mógł się założyć, że teraz najbliższą godzinę spędzą w milczeniu.

Albo i nie, ponieważ jedna z książek ze stosu nagle zaczęła sama się poruszać. Gdyby Stark nie widział już w swoim życiu wystarczająco wielu popieprzonych rzeczy, prawdopodobnie wprawiłoby go w lekkie zdenerwowanie zobaczenie, jak książka przedostaje się przez pole siłowe i zatrzymuje tuż przed jego twarzą. W powietrzu.

\- Dobra, przyznaję, to jest absolutnie odlotowe.

Loki nie zwracał już na niego uwagi, ponownie chwycił w ręce szkicownik, po czym wrócił do rysowania. Tony wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na wiszącą przed nim książkę. Runy na runach i runami poganiane, ale Stark był teraz specjalistą, jeśli chodzi o runy i nie powinien mieć z tym problemów.

Odszyfrowanie pierwszej strony zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, jednak był z siebie zadowolony. Czas odwrócić kartkę.

\- Ekhem… Loki?

Najmniejszej reakcji, za to strona w książce sama się odwróciła. Super. Tony kontynuował lekturę, chociaż okazało się, że czytanie spójnego tekstu było trudniejsze niż czytanie pojedynczego zdania. Nie byłoby najgorzej, gdyby posiadał chociaż zielone pojęcia o koniugacji i deklinacji. Albo gdyby tekst nie był aż tak metaforyczny. Trzy strony później utknął na dobre. Nie pojmował zdania, a niektóre rzeczy, które zapisano wcześniej, także wydawały się niejasne. Stanięcie twarzą w twarz z granicami swoich możliwości było tak cholernie frustrujące. Nawet, jeśli było się geniuszem. Tony wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie, na które nie zwróciłby uwagi, gdyby Loki nie zaczął chichotać.

\- Książka okazała się za trudna o wiele wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem, Człowieku z Żelaza.

\- Zamknij się, iloma językami sam się posługujesz?

\- Trzydziestoma pięcioma, ale o żadnym z nich nigdy nie słyszałeś.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie robi to na mnie szczególnie wielkiego wrażenia. Bądź cicho, muszę się skoncentrować.

Loki zostawił go w spokoju na kilka minut, do czasu, aż Tony wydał kolejne westchnięcie.

\- Twoje wzdychania zaburzają moją koncentrację. Przestań to robić, albo pokaż mi runę, która sprawia ci trudność, a wyjaśnię ci to, czego sam nigdy nie będziesz w stanie pojąć.

Oferował mu pomoc i w tym samym czasie brzmiał jak totalny dupek. Cóż, w końcu mowa o Lokim, więc w sumie i tak należałoby to uznać za postęp. Prawdziwym cudem było jednak, że bóg naprawdę wstał i podszedł bliżej. Zdezorientowany, ale zdeterminowany, żeby tego nie spartaczyć Tony pokazał mu runę, a Loki skierował wzrok ku książce. Z jego spojrzenia można było wyraźnie wyczytać, jak bardzo był znudzony. Może miał nadzieję, że Tony utknął na jakimś ciekawszym fragmencie.

\- Jak przypuszczam problem wynika ze sposobu wyrażania się, skrajnie odmiennego od tego, do którego mają skłonność Midgarczycy. Skaliste brzemię może brzmieć ładnie, ale w istocie to tylko wielka skała. Mężczyzna, który w obronnym geście unosi ramię, to żołnierz.

\- Cholera, nie znosiłem tego już wtedy, kiedy byłem na studiach. Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu napisać żołnierz, kiedy myślisz o żołnierzu? Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, która strona jest o czymś interesującym?

Zamiast to zrobić, Loki podniósł głowę.

\- Czy nie byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś mnie zapytał o ten fragment?

Właściwie tak, ale to nie było takie proste.

\- Tak, gdybyś nie był bogiem kłamstw i nie wcisnął mi już dość kitu. Poza tym lubię robić coś sam, żeby nie musieć polegać na innych.

Tony był naprawdę zaskoczony, widząc niewielki uśmiech na twarzy boga i ku własnemu zdumieniu nie obeszło go, czy był on objawem nawrotu szaleństwa.

\- To mądre stanowisko, Człowieku z Żelaza.

O rety, znowu mieli takie samo zdanie na jakiś temat. Dziwne. W każdym razie Loki powrócił do swojego szkicownika, a Tony przez dobrą godzinę ponownie próbował czytać tę głupią książkę. Nie rozumiał zbyt wiele, kontekst był naprawdę trudny do ogarnięcia, gdy wszystko zapisano runami, których uczył się zaledwie przez jedną noc. Właściwie, dlaczego miałby skupiać się tylko na książce, skoro mógłby obserwować też Lokiego? Co nie było jakoś dziko ekscytujące, ponieważ bóg jedynie rysował. Tony chciałby dowiedzieć się, co to za rysunki. Jednak pomijając to, patrzenie na Lokiego nie było też _nieinteresujące_.

Nawet, kiedy nie miał na sobie swojej dziwnej zbroi, jego ubiór pozostawał odrobinę osobliwy. Z pewnością nie każdy leżałby leniwie rozciągnięty na krześle, mając na sobie obcisłe skórzane spodnie. Reszta stroju bardziej przypominała Tony’emu tunikę niż koszulę. Oczywiście była zielona, wycięta w literę V. Była też bardzo luźna… zwłaszcza w porównaniu ze spodniami… i ukazywała to, jak bardzo chudy był Loki. Kiedy on właściwie jadł? I w jaki sposób dostarczano mu jedzenie? Loki wspominał, że nie spał od lat. To mogło być zwyczajne pieprzenie, ale jeśli mówił prawdę, może także nie jadł od lat. Żadnego snu, żadnego jedzenia? Co pozostawało, dla czego warto było żyć? Czytanie i rysowanie? Skazano go na dożywocie, mógł spędzić w tej celi kolejne… cztery tysiące lat. Tony natychmiast by się załamał i oszalał. Cóż, Loki nie był normalnym facetem, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności…

\- Mówiłeś poważnie, prawda?

\- Czy mógłbyś być bardziej konkretny, Stark?

Tony odchrząknął, ale to także nie przyciągnęło wzroku Lokiego.

\- Kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie zostaniesz tu na zawsze… Eee… że ta cela nie będzie w stanie zatrzymać cię na wieczność. Mówiłeś poważnie.

Spojrzenie zielonych oczu uniosło się znad krawędzi szkicownika, zaś na ustach boga pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście. Po cóż miałbym mówić coś podobnego, gdybym nie był poważny?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ty mi powiedz, boże kłamstw.

Loki nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal się uśmiechał i wrócił do rysowania. Tony mógłby oddać jedną ze swoich zbroi, żeby zobaczyć, co tam tworzył.

\- Masz już plan? Plan jak się stąd wydostać?

\- Kilka.

Czy ta kanalia mogłaby w końcu przestać zaskakiwać Starka? Dlaczego w ogóle odpowiedział? Tony był Avengersem, przyjacielem Thora. Na jego kontakty z Lokim składały się głównie usiłowanie morderstwa i groźby. Nie był typem gościa, któremu Kłamca powinien zdradzać swoje plany ucieczki.  A może Loki po prostu był szalony i zbyt pewny siebie. Jasne jednak było, że tak długo, jak bóg będzie mówił, Tony mógł zadawać pytania.

\- Ile z nich zdecydowałeś się opracować w szczegółach?

\- Dwa.

Na ramionach Tony’ego pojawiła się gęsia skórka, ale to nie panika powinna go teraz wypełniać.

\- Czy powinno mnie to martwić?

\- W istocie, powinno. Z wielu powodów, ale nie przeze mnie. Nie w tym momencie i nie tak długo, jak mamy umowę. To dobra chwila, żeby wspomnieć, iż nie chcę dłużej czekać na zadanie następnego pytania.

Cóż, tak jakby uprzejmie zapytał, a im szybciej czas zadawania pytań się skończy, tym lepiej. Ponadto Loki nie był w stanie rozdrażnić go bardziej, niż zrobił to swoim pierwszym pytaniem. Chociaż… bóg nie był kimś, kogo należałoby niedoceniać.

\- Zgoda, strzelaj. Ale zapytaj o coś interesującego. Jakie pornosy lubię, albo o rozmiar mojego obuwia.

 Szczur raz jeszcze udowodnił, że ani trochę nie rozumie poczucia humoru miliardera. Zamiast się roześmiać, eleganckim ruchem ręki odwrócił swój szkicownik. Tony mógł teraz wyraźnie zobaczyć, co rysował i ogromnie żałował, że miał ku temu okazję. Nie z powodu nędzy kreski, nic z tych rzeczy. Loki był jak pieprzony Albrecht Dürer – perfekcyjne opracowanie szczegółów, niemal fotograficzna precyzja i to wszystko nawet bez patrzenia na model. To temat spowodował, że Tony poczuł, iż zaschło mu w ustach, a dłonie zaczęły się mu trząść. Szybko zacisnął je w pięści i zmusił się, żeby nie pokazać, jak bardzo jest poruszony. Loki nie powinien zobaczyć, jakie wrażenie wywarł na Starku jego rysunek.

\- W jakim celu stworzyłeś to urządzenie?

Miliarder nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal gapił się na rysunek przedstawiający jego reaktor łukowy. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe?

\- Jak... nigdy nie widziałeś… więc?

Głos mu drżał. Kurwa.

Loki wyjaśnił mu to, nie brzmiąc przy tym aż tak bardzo na palanta, jak spodziewał się tego Tony.

\- Widziałem. Chociaż jedynie w formie poświaty przebijającej się przez twoje ubranie. Kontury i rozmiar były proste do określenia, podobnie jak forma, musiałem jedynie nieco zdać się na intuicję. To metalowe urządzenie, które nosisz na piersi. Chcę wiedzieć, z jakiego powodu umieściłeś je właśnie tam.

Kurwa mać. Jeśli Szczur miał do czegoś talent, to na pewno do znajdywania czułych punktów. Drugie pytanie, drugi strzał w dziesiątkę. Co niby powinien teraz zrobić? Powiedzieć Lokiemu, gdzie mógł sobie wsadzić to przeklęte pytanie? Wówczas Tony mógłby prawdopodobnie zrobić to samo ze wszystkimi danymi, które miał nadzieję zdobyć. Czy były warte tego, żeby udzielić Kłamcy informacji, którą mógłby wykorzystać, aby bez trudu go zabić? Prawdopodobnie miał już jakieś podejrzenie, w przeciwnym razie po co zadawałby to pytanie? Milczenie Starka wyjaśniłoby mu wszystko, czego jeszcze nie był pewien. Niech to szlag.

\- To źródło energii do mojej zbroi.

Była to tylko półprawda, ale musiała wystarczyć. Tony modlił się gorączkowo, żeby tak było, podczas gdy Loki oglądał swój rysunek.

\- Wówczas nie byłoby potrzeby czynienia z tego, jak to powiedziałeś, źródła energii, części twojego ciała. Nie próbuj mnie oszukiwać, Człowieku z Żelaza, gdyż nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić.

 Raz jeszcze, niech to szlag! Tony powinien był to przewidzieć. Nie chciał zdradzać szczurowi swojego sekretu. To byłoby najgłupsze, co mógłby zrobić. Co prawda mieli umowę, ale nadal mógł po prostu uciec.

\- Utrzymuje mnie przy życiu. To powód, dla którego je stworzyłem. Jeśli sądzisz, że powiem ci coś więcej, to powodzenia. Skończyliśmy z tym pytaniem. Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle nie mam ochoty, żeby dalej z tobą rozmawiać. Znowu.

Loki miał to gdzieś.

\- To ty nalegałeś, żeby wszystkie pytania zadać dzisiaj. Dlatego też nie rozumiem, dlaczego chciałbyś marnować czas.

\- Hej, jestem Tony Stark, nie wszystko, co robię, ma sens. A teraz… narysuj sobie kilku przyjaciół, albo zrób cokolwiek innego, tylko zostaw mnie w spokoju. Twoje pytania są do dupy…

W ponurym nastroju Tony wrócił do lektury, a przynajmniej udawał, że czyta. Musiał zebrać myśli i spróbować pogłębić jeszcze swoją złość, tak żeby jego fascynacja Lokim nie miała szansy się rozwinąć. Czy wszystko dało się wyjaśnić  prostą dedukcją? Jak bóg to robił? Jak mógł z taką łatwością trafiać w jego czułe punkty i… co będzie następne? Jego drobne problemy z alkoholem, kompleksy związane z ojcem, a może koszmary? Loki wiedział już o tych ostatnich. Czy wszystko to wyczytał z zachowania Tony’ego? A może zobaczył w umyśle Clinta? Nie, nawet Clint nie wiedział o wszystkim. Niewykluczone, że wkrótce Stark będzie w stanie stworzyć jakieś urządzenie do czytania myśli. Albo maszynę czasu, żeby móc skopać tyłek swojej młodszej wersji. _To był świetny pomysł, żeby pozwolić szczurowi zadać ci sześć pytań, Tony-z-przeszłości_. Zostały jeszcze cztery.

Loki wreszcie naprawdę posłuchał i skupił się na szkicowniku, nie dręczeniu Starka. Nie można było zobaczyć, co przedstawia nowy rysunek i to prawdopodobnie było korzystniejsze dla zdrowia psychicznego Tony’ego.

\- Co rysujesz teraz?

Boże, któregoś dnia Stark będzie musiał kupić blokadę, żeby trzymać tę swoją cholerną gębę na kłódkę. Czy  w ogóle było możliwe, że jego mózg i język nie były jakoś połączone? Ani trochę?

\- Níðhöggr.

Sporo spółgłosek, Tony musi sobie kupić słownik.

\- Jasne, świetnie. A co to jest? Asgardiańska marka kawy? Jakaś linia mikrofalówek?

\- Níðhöggr to smok żerujący wśród korzeni drzewa świata i karmiący się zmarłymi.

\- Niektóre fantazje macie naprawdę chore w tym waszym Asgardzie.

Loki rzucił mu mroczne spojrzenie, zanim na powrót skupił się na kreślonych na papierze liniach.

\- Jeśli mając na myśli fantazje nawiązujesz do Níðhöggra, muszę cię rozczarować. Istniał już na długo przed Dziewięcioma Światami.

\- Okej, to przyprawia mnie o dreszcze, a nie mam problemu z kosmitami ani młotem bogów… ale smoki? Robisz sobie ze mnie jaja. Naprawdę istnieją smoki?

Tony zapomniał o tym, że miał się złościć, zbyt był zajęty powrotem do przeszłości i przemianą w dwunastoletniego chłopca. Chciał usłyszeć więcej, znacznie więcej historii o smokach. Albo jeszcze lepiej – zobaczyć smoka, albo adoptować jakiegoś jako pupila. Albo przelecieć się na jego grzbiecie i przy okazji spalić na popiół dom Fury’ego.

W głosie Lokiego dało się usłyszeć odrobinę frustracji.

\- Tak, smoki istnieją. Oczywiście nie we wszystkich Dziewięciu Światach, ale istnieją. Mają różne kolory i rozmiary…

Cóż… to było coś miażdżącego nawet definicję odjazdowości. Smoki. Prawdziwe smoki zionące ogniem. Najbardziej szalona sprawa, o jakiej Tony usłyszał od wieków. O całe eony _lepsza_ od hologramów. Jeśli smoki istniały, bóg na pewno miał jeszcze inne fascynujące rzeczy o których mógł opowiedzieć.

\- A co z krasnoludami?

\- Co z nimi?

\- Też istnieją!?

To pytanie najwyraźniej nie było warte nawet tego, żeby rzucić protekcjonalne spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli istnieją giganci, dlaczego nie miałyby istnieć krasnoludy

Z każdą sylabą było coraz lepiej. Zupełnie jakby słuchał dziwacznej wersji Władcy Pierścieni i Tony był gotów w każdej chwili zapytać Thora, czy mogliby ruszyć na wyprawę po okolicy.

\- Giganci?! Super.

Na chwilę Loki zamarł, marszcząc czoło.

\- Thor nie…

\- Co Thor nie?

Bóg tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Nieważne.

To nie miało znaczenia, Tony miał już gotowe inne pytania.

\- Tak więc skoro już odkryliśmy gigantów i krasnoludy… co z elfami, goblinami, gnomami..?

\- Midgard nie bez powodu uważany jest za najnudniejszy i najmniej skomplikowany ze wszystkich światów… Tak, Człowieku z Żelaza, wszystkie te stworzenia istnieją. Nie w Asgardzie, ale w innych światach. Nie są postrzegane jako egzotyczne albo wyjątkowe, ponieważ są ich miliony. Podobnie jak wielu jest śmiertelników. – Loki uchwycił na moment jego spojrzenie, zanim znowu skupił uwagę na swoim rysunku.

Zazwyczaj Stark był całkiem zadowolony z bycia człowiekiem, ale teraz odniósł wrażenie, że wiele przy tym tracił. Smoki, krasnoludy i Bóg wie co jeszcze.

\- Nie możesz teraz skończyć. Wiesz tak wiele, opowiedz mi jakieś historie. Gdzie żyją krasnoludy? Mieszkają w kopalniach? W jaskiniach? Muszą płacić podatki, tak jak ty?

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany dalszą rozmową z tobą, Stark.

\- No weź, odpowiedziałem na twoje pytania.

\- W zamian za to otrzymasz iluzję, nie historie.

Co za popsujzabawa.

\- Daj spokój, Loki! Wyluzuj… choć raz w swoim życiu! Musiałeś widzieć wiele odjazdowych rzeczy. Jestem ciekawy. Wszystko, co miałem okazję zobaczyć na Ziemi, to Thor próbujący rozpracować mikrofalówkę. Żadnych innych ponadnaturalnych spraw. No więc, jak wyglądają krasnoludy? I ilu potrzeba, żeby zmienić żarówkę?

Loki ponownie potrząsną głową, wzdychając.

\- Twoja fascynacja krasnoludami wydaje mi się czymś dziwnym.

\- Nie łapię, czemu narzekasz. Przecież nie masz nikogo innego, z kim mógłbyś rozmawiać.

\- Mamy umowę, respektuję to.

\- Dobrze, więc zadaj swoje głupie pytanie.

\- Dlaczego nienawidzisz swojego ojca?

\- Ty głupi sukinsynu, nienawidzę cię.


	9. Problemy z tatą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy nie wspominałam już kiedyś, że tłumacz karmiony komentarzami, to tłumacz gotów skoczyć dla swoich Czytelników w ogień, przebiec po Wiśle i jeszcze siedzieć nocami jeno przy herbacie (nawet bez kota!), żeby ubierać w język ojczysty słowa następnego rozdziału?  
> No, to wspominam teraz.  
> Wszyscy czytający z ukrycia mogą podziękować za dziewiątą odsłonę Iluzji komentującym, które z werwą odpowiedziały na wczorajszy apel :-)

Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Nie było nawet cienia szansy, żeby coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć. Zero. Niente. Nada. Co się stało z jego sprytnym planem? Dostań się do środka, zdobądź dane, spadaj. W tak zwanym międzyczasie powkurzaj Lokiego. To był dobry plan. Naprawdę dobry. A co się z nim stało? Został postrzelony, zabity, a jego stygnącym trupem zajął się ktoś kompetentny. Ktoś, kto prawdopodobnie porąbał ścierwo na maleńkie kawałki. Tony chciał widzieć w Lokim laboratoryjnego szczura, a teraz psychopata wepchnął się w rolę jego psychologa.

Tym rozwojem wypadków należało się delektować. Pepper od tylu lat ochrzaniała go, że… Cóż, że powinien z kimś porozmawiać. Z kimś, kto zapisywałby swoje uwagi w notesie, podczas gdy Stark leżałby na kozetce,  obnażając swoją duszę. Dotychczas Tony zdecydowanie wolał butelkę szkockiej. A gdzie był teraz? Siedział na podłodze, przed celą w Asgardzie, oparty plecami o ścianę, gapiąc się na pole siłowe i piorąc swoje brudy przed obcym. Przynajmniej Loki był dobrym słuchaczem, a temat jednym z tych, przy których Tony i tak zawsze dawał się ponieść emocjom.

\- … ani nawet „Dobra robota, Tony”, albo „Brawo”. Jakby wolał odgryźć sobie język, niż pochwalić mnie za cokolwiek! – Boże, dałby się zabić za szklankę porządnej whiskey. Byłaby doskonałym sposobem na wypłukanie gorzkiego smaku z ust. W radzeniu sobie ze swoimi myślami przy pomocy płynów Tony był niezły. Czy w tej całej Krainie Oz nie mieli  barów? Pewnie nie. Nieucywilizowana banda idiotów.

\- To cud, że wyrosłem na tak normalnego i wrażliwego człowieka. Biorąc pod uwagę te niekończące się przejawy uczuć, którymi mnie obdarzano, powinienem miotać się wokoło, nosić głupi hełm i próbować podbić świat. Wystarczającym powodem był już projekt rozprawy dla MIT… został opublikowany w punktowanym czasopiśmie, a co on zrobił? Powiedział, że potrzebowałem strasznie dużo czasu na opracowanie tak banalnie prostej koncepcji… Co do kurwy nędzy? Nigdy o nic nie prosiłem! Nigdy! Kiedy miałem jakiś genialny pomysł, a miałem takie cały czas, nie uważał tego za coś wartego wzmianki, ale kiedy raz jeden ukradłem jego pieprzone Porsche i przejechałem się nim z dwiema dziewczynami, to tak, nagle przypomniał sobie o moim istnieniu.

Coś było nie tak z Tony’m. Poza oczywistymi problemami, było coś jeszcze. Zwykle nie mówił o swoim ojcu, a teraz słowa same wypływały mu z ust, jak cholerna rzeka. W obecności Lokiego. Przed kim jak przed kim, ale otwierać swoje serce przed gościem, który wypchnął cię przez okno? Na całym świecie… albo światach, nie było nikogo, kto byłby mniej bliższy Starkowi niż szczur. Z drugiej strony, był tutaj. W celi, w innym świecie, zamknięty. Nie było nikogo, komu mógłby o tym powiedzieć. Więc nie miał wyboru, tylko zachować wszystko dla siebie, dalej tkwiąc w lochu. Lochu, do którego Tony mógł zrzucić całą swoją frustrację. Zrzucić i zapomnieć. Byłoby miło, gdyby wszystkie jego żale i problemy zostały w Azkabanie na zawsze. To prawdopodobnie dlatego tak się rozgadał.

Jak do tej pory na twarzy Lokiego nie było widać żadnej reakcji. Najmniejszej. Niemniej oczywistym pozostawało, że nadal słuchał. Twarz miał nieruchomą, jak maska, ale oczy utkwił w Tony’m. Nie w książce ani szkicowniku, który trzymał w rękach. Tylko w Tony’m. Jako, że było mało prawdopodobne, iż Lokiego zainteresowały jego problemy, z pewnością liczył na jakieś informacje. Wszystko jedno, tak czy siak tkwił w lochu.

\- Byłem niczym szczęśliwy los na loterii, szóstka w totka. To jego wina, że tego nie dostrzegał… Ale jak sam widzisz, mimo wszystko udało mi się zostać kimś wyjątkowym i absolutnie rewelacyjnym. Jaką ty masz wymówkę?

Loki jedynie uniósł brew. Na tej jego twarzy lalki nadal nie było widać żadnej emocji. _Twarzy lalki_? Skąd mu się to wzięło?

\- Robię to, co chcę. Nie potrzebuję żadnego śmier…

\- Och, nie chrzań. Thor nie robi nic innego, tylko mówi o swoim małym, słodkim braciszku i tym, jaki był miły i dobrze wychowany. Okej, niedokładnie tak to ujmuje, ale wychodzi na to, że kiedy odkryłeś, iż zostałeś adoptowany, przeżyłeś jakiś rodzaj załamania nerwowego. Moim zdaniem już wcześniej miałeś nierówno pod kopułą, ale to nadal liczy się jako niezły powód drobnej zmiany poglądów.

 - Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Stark.

\- Nieważne, nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Poza tym, każdy może wyczytać z twojej twarzy, że masz jakieś problemy ze swoim tatusiem. No i co z tego? Połowa kobiet w Los Angeles też je ma. Większość wykorzystuje to, żeby podrywać facetów. Nie wiem, czy to by cię kręciło, ale one są w stanie całkiem nieźle z tym żyć. – Tony był bardziej, niż szczęśliwy, mogąc odwrócić uwagę od siebie i zamiast tego pokpić trochę z Lokiego. W przeciwnym razie szczur mógłby zacząć myśleć, że jest psychoanalitykiem Starka. Przynajmniej bogu zostały już tylko trzy pytania, którymi mógł go dręczyć. Potem Tony zbierze swoje dane i zniknie stąd w sekundę. Przy odrobinie szczęścia już niedługo będzie mógł popijać sobie szkocką i nigdy więcej nie wspomni tego wszystkiego, o czym powiedział psychopacie. Nigdy.

Ale na razie nie byłoby najgorzej, gdyby bóg skupił swoją uwagę na czymkolwiek innym. Szkicowniku, książce. Tak, żeby Tony był w stanie oddychać i popracować jeszcze chwilę nad usunięciem ze świadomości nieprzyjemnych myśli. Oczywiście Loki nie byłby sobą, gdyby uczynił mu tę uprzejmość, więc rzecz jasna tego nie zrobił.

\- Stark, twoje opowieści nie mają zbyt wiele sensu. Bagatelizujesz problemy, które masz ze swoim ojcem, ale przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery minuty nie robiłeś niczego innego, a tylko mówiłeś o tym, jak jesteś na niego wściekły. Tym samym sprawiłeś, że niemożliwe jest… zbagatelizowanie problemów… jak to ujmujesz… które mam ze swoim ojcem. W  końcu twoje własne, chociaż nie mogą równać się z moimi, nie są przez ciebie postrzegane jako błahe.

\- Mój ojciec był idiotą, który nie chciał dziecka, tylko swojego klona, dlatego nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, żeby się starać. Ojciec, który bierze nie swoje dziecko i wychowuje je, jak własne… jak dla mnie bardziej brzmi niczym definicja ojca. – Jeśli bóg chciał grać w „czyje dzieciństwo było bardziej do dupy”, nie miał najmniejszych szans na wygraną.

Stark zupełnie nie spodziewał się usłyszeć śmiechu Lokiego. To był suchy i wypełniony goryczą dźwięk, brzmiący jakby bóg naśmiewał się z głupoty Tony’ego. Albo z tego, jak głupio się zachowywał.

\- Dla jednego będzie to akt współczucia, dla innego interesująca okazja, z której mógł skorzystać, a dla kolejnego… dla kolejnego będzie to zbrodnia.

Stark poczuł, że zaczyna boleć go brzuch. Jasne, Loki sporo mówił, a większość to pewnie same kłamstwa lub wyselekcjonowane i przekształcone wedle uznania elementy prawdy. Jednak sądząc po tym, co zobaczył w jego spojrzeniu, Tony wierzył, że to nie wszystko. Skoro już rozmawiali o powodach… Thor wciąż paplał o swoim bracie, o tym, że jedynie pogubił się i wybrał złą ścieżkę, ale jego serce nadal wypełniał sam księżycowy pyłek, puchate szczeniaczki i motylki. Nieporozumienie? Jeśli w Lokim był choć gram księżycowego pyłku, to znaczyło, że coś naprawdę ważnego poszło nie tak. Cała historia z adopcją jest pierwszym, co przychodzi na myśl, ale gość musiałby być mocno porąbany wcześniej, żeby natychmiast ruszyć podbijać świat.

Czyja teraz kolej na terapię?

\- Dobra, nieważne… pomówmy o tym. Czemu to zbrodnia? Mówiłeś o sobie. Nie były to współczucie i okazja… dlaczego? Jaka zbrodnia?

\- Czemu nie zapytasz o to Thora, Człowieku z Żelaza? Wydaje się być chętny do rozmów o mnie, a ty z pewnością cieszysz się z jego towarzystwa tak bardzo, jak on z twojego. – Loki nagle nie miał już ochoty na pogawędkę, z jakiego innego powodu miałby teraz próbować się go pozbyć? Może dlatego, że Tony zaczynał być zbyt blisko, docierał do niego, a bóg nie chciał, żeby Stark wiedział o nim zbyt wiele. Z drugiej strony miliarder też sporo mu o sobie powiedział.

Nie miał zamiaru dać się przepędzić tak łatwo.

\- Nie chcę słuchać odpowiedzi Thora, tylko twoich.

To najlepsze, co mógł powiedzieć. W oczach Lokiego coś zabłysło, a jego usta na chwilę zacisnęły się mocno w cienką linię.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś woleć słuchać słów kłamcy niż przyjaciela?

 Niezły argument, ale logika nigdy nie zdawała u Tony’ego egzaminu… chyba, że chodziło o inżynierię i matematykę.

\- To twoje życie, dlaczego miałbym wybrać kogoś innego, żeby mi o tym opowiedział? Dla ciebie to zbrodnia. Dla innych może nie, więc musisz mi to wyjaśnić. Jeśli potem nadal będę miał pytania, zwrócę się do Thora i zastanowię się, czy dla mnie była to zbrodnia, czy nie.

Loki najwyraźniej miał dobrą wolę, żeby uznać to tłumaczenie za wystarczające, gdyż lekko skinął głową.

\- Mogę to zaakceptować.

Jednak to wszystko, co powiedział, nadal stojąc w ciszy, a Tony choć raz zdecydował, że po prostu poczeka. Jak na razie Loki nie zrywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Albo wciąż oczekiwał na kolejną uwagę, albo potrzebował trochę czasu. Pierwszy raz w życiu Stark zdobył się na to, żeby okazać odrobinę cierpliwości.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, szybko został za to nagrodzony.

\- Odyn nigdy nie adoptował żadnego dziecka, nieważne, jak Thor próbuje to nazwać. Było dziecko bez rodziców, z innego świata, które Odyn wziął jako trofeum, zakładnika, narzędzie przyszłych negocjacji, a może dla wywarcia nacisku. Wyrachowanie, strategia - te słowa powinny być użyte, Stark. Współczucie nic do tego nie ma. Czy wyrazem współczucia jest ubieranie dziecka w skórę inną niż jego własna? Sprawienie, że uwierzy, iż jego odbicie w lustrze ukazuje prawdę, podczas gdy ma ono na celu ukrycie potwora, który tkwi pod tą powłoką? Dziecko nie może zobaczyć potwora, nie może wiedzieć, że tam jest, ale on istnieje, a Odyn o tym wie. Dlatego też nie może traktować dziecka, jak własnego; nieważne, jak mocno by się ono nie starało, aby być kimś lepszym, aby być dobrym synem. Zawsze czuło, że coś jest nie w porządku. Ale jakie dziecko mogłoby w ogóle spodziewać się potwora pod własną skórą, jedyną skórą, jaką kiedykolwiek znało.

Ktoś mógłby sądzić, że w swoim życiu Tony usłyszał już dostatecznie wiele. Że wystarczająco wiele zobaczył. Przez wystarczająco wiele przeszedł. Inwazję obcych. Kontrolę umysłu. Technologię, która przekracza granice ludzkiej wyobraźni. Widział nawet Bifrost. A mimo to teraz zaniemówił. Czy ktoś zakosił scenariusz tego całego gówna od Szekspira? Jasne, istnieją różne opinie na temat tego, jak wychowywać dzieci, a poradniki zmieniają się z każdym cholernym rokiem, ale prawdopodobnie wszyscy by się zgodzili, że ktoś tutaj całkowicie spieprzył sprawę. Tony ostrożnie spróbował odszukać na twarzy boga najmniejszy ślad sugerujący kłamstwo. Jeśli to nie było kłamstwo, może mógłby poznać kilka szczegółów.

Pomimo, że Loki patrzył na Starka, jego spojrzenie wydawało się błądzić gdzieś daleko. To nie oznaczało niczego. Nie, nie było powodu, żeby podejrzewać, iż bóg zmyślał.

\- Nie zostałeś adoptowany… jesteś… z innego świata… Nikt ci o tym nie powiedział, aż sam to odkryłeś. Niech zgadnę, to stało się tuż przed tym, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć.

\- To zwięźle ujmuje moją wypowiedź. – Tony nie był pewien, czy Loki nie żałuje już wszystkiego, co powiedział, gdyż wrócił do rysowania.

Może uznał, że wszystko, co ważne,  zostało już powiedziane.

Czy teraz była pora Starka na podtrzymanie konwersacji? To nie powinno być trudne, ale w tej chwili nie był w stanie wymyśleć niczego, co mógłby powiedzieć. Czuł się, jakby ktoś złożył mu na piersi ogromny ciężar. Oddychanie sprawiało trudność, ale tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z atakiem paniki. Tony czuł się źle. Z powodu tego wszystkiego, co powiedział Loki. Do diabła z nim, chyba nie zaczynał sympatyzować ze szczurem? Zbyt mało wiedział, no i to nadal był Loki.

\- To znaczy… chcesz powiedzieć, że Thor przejmie tron, ponieważ jest biologicznym synem Odyna i… Asem. Ty nie.

Loki nie odpowiedział, ale rysy jego twarzy stwardniały tak mocno, że nie musiał niczego mówić.

Stark powinien się zamknąć. Natychmiast. Powinien wrócić do domu i obejrzeć sobie nagrania ataku szczura na Nowy Jork.

\- To co zrobił, było złe. Powinien był powiedzieć ci… kim jesteś. Miałeś prawo wiedzieć.

Zapadła niewygodna cisza, a Loki ani razu nie spojrzał na Tony’ego. Ten zaś nie spuszczał z niego oczu, aż wreszcie dał temu spokój i przeniósł spojrzenie na stojące przed nim na ziemi urządzenia. A racja, hologramy. Powód, dla którego tu był. Czy Loki nie powiedział czegoś o tym, że dano mu inną skórę? Czy bóg, na którego patrzył, to także iluzja? Całe to magiczne gówno było dla Tony’ego zbyt skomplikowane.

\- To dlatego możesz dotknąć pola siłowego… i możesz wytrzymać to dłużej, niż pozostali. Jesteś inny…

Ręka Lokiego zastygła nad szkicownikiem, tylko na sekundę, po czym na powrót zaczęła kreślić linie. Nie chciał pokazać Starkowi, że trafił w sedno. Pieprzyć hologramy, to było o wiele bardziej interesujące. Z każdą upływającą sekundą Tony powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, co właściwie zaszło. Loki otworzył się przed nim. Szczur, szalony psychopata z rogatym hełmem, pozwolił Tony’emu, alkoholikowi i playboy’owi z atakami paniki, spojrzeć na jego duszę. Rzecz jasna tylko na powierzchnię. Mimo wszystko to było dziwnie kojące  i zarazem przerażające, że Loki nie był złym-bratem-nie-do-końca-bliźniakiem Thora. Na świecie było i tak dość popapranych idiotów, którzy urodzili się chorzy i ich przeznaczeniem było całkowicie popaść w szaleństwo. Nie, coś się wydarzyło w niedawnej przeszłości Lokiego. Jakieś naprawdę popieprzone gówno. To oczywiście nie była wymówka dla tego, co zrobił, ale nagle Tony’emu było znacznie trudniej wiedzieć w stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie po prostu obłąkanego mordercę.

\- Kim jesteś? – Stark natychmiast przeformułował pytanie. – Chciałem powiedzieć… nie jesteś Asem. Z którego świata pochodzisz? Musisz wiedzieć, skoro nazywasz siebie potworem… czego nie pojmuję, po tym, jak opowiadałeś o krasnoludach, goblinach i smokach żywiących się zmarłymi. To dla mnie bardziej brzmi jak opis potwora.

\- Wy śmiertelnicy używacie tego określenia zbyt często i zbyt lekkomyślnie.

\- Wszystko jedno… rozumiem, że mi nie powiesz. – Tony zdusił westchnienie i posłał cały rozsądek oraz rozwagę do diabła. – Ojcowie są przereklamowani. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałem żadnego, a kiedy jednak był, potrafił jedynie sprawić, że czułem się jak kupa gówna. Oszukali cię… o twojej tożsamości, do kurwy nędzy… Nie myśl, że zamierzam się teraz z tobą bratać, nadal uważam, że jesteś szalony i ufam ci tylko na tyle, na ile mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć bez swojej zbroi, ale… masz całkowite prawo być wkurzonym na swojego ojca.

To, co nastąpiło potem, było dziwaczne, Tony nie mógłby opisać tego inaczej. Loki wbił w niego spojrzenie, o wiele bardziej intensywne niż wcześniej. Stark nie ośmielił się choćby mrugnąć. Niestety nie mógł wyczytać niczego z twarzy boga. Patrzył w zielone oczy, tak pełne życia. Nie oczy zrezygnowanego więźnia, ale kogoś, kto nadal chciał tak wiele dokonać. A w jakiś sposób Tony był tego częścią. Czy Loki sam był tego świadomy?

\- Doceniam twoje słowa, Człowieku z Żelaza i chcę ci podziękować.

Tyle. Po czym wrócił do rysowania, całkowicie spokojny, jakby całej konwersacji nigdy nie było. Odrobinę zaskoczony Tony wciąż go obserwował, czekając na następne pytanie. W końcu Lokiemu zostały jeszcze trzy, chociaż w tym momencie bóg nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar rozmawiać ze Starkiem.

\- Uhm… Loki? Twoje pytania..

\- Nie dzisiaj, Człowieku z Żelaza. Dość już powiedziano i jestem zmęczony rozmową.

To było wbrew ich umowie, ale Tony musiał przyznać, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Loki miał rację, dziś powiedziano już dość.


	10. Nauka języka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam napisać, że to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów, ale nie do końca mogę, ponieważ Iluzje składają się prawie wyłącznie z takich. Okropność, prawda? :) Niemniej wśród tych ulubionych, ten jest jednym z ulubieńszych ;) Podobnie następny. I ze dwa kolejne...
> 
> Aha, przy okazji premiery anglojęzycznej wersji Iluzji Boleyn pisała, że jeśli ktoś lubi wędrować po świecie Zmierzchu, to niech nie bierze sobie zbytnio do serca niektórych fragmentów tego opowiadania :)  
> Doczytacie, a zrozumiecie.
> 
> ***

Popcorn, piwo i _Terminator 2_ – czego mężczyzna mógłby chcieć więcej? Tony sądził, że będzie to relaksujący wieczór. Ale kiedy już leżał przed telewizorem, nie potrafił się ani trochę odprężyć. Oglądanie, jak Arnold Schwarzenegger rozwala kolejnego robota zawsze było niezłą zabawą, lecz teraz w głowie Starka panował mętlik. Życie dostarczało mu większych wrażeń niż jakikolwiek film. Jak mógłby skupić się na maszynach próbujących zapanować nad światem, skoro nadal dręczyły go myśli o bogu.

Tony naprawdę chciałby zapytać Thora o kilka spraw związanych z tak zwaną adopcją jego brata. Wiele rzeczy się nie zgadzało. Loki zasypał go nowymi informacjami, które zrodziły równie wiele pytań. Najbardziej zdumiewające było, że zmieniły sposób myślenia Starka. Na taki, którego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Istniała możliwość, że Loki nie urodził się jako szurnięty i popaprany idiota, lecz, że w tej jego przemianie mieli swój udział inni.

\- Jarvis, przejrzyj bazy danych z każdego uniwersytetu w kraju… sprawdź wszystko, co możesz znaleźć o konsekwencjach gównianego dzieciństwa.

\- Bardziej precyzyjne zdefiniowanie faktów, związanych ze wspomnianym dzieciństwem, byłoby pomocne do zawężenia wyników poszukiwań, sir.

Cóż, Jarvis miał rację, ale tych konkretnych faktów nie dałoby się odszukać w żadnej bazie. _Psychika adoptowanego dziecka, a odkrycie, że nie urodziło się jako człowiek, tylko miś koala. Studium przypadku_? Mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś napisał rozprawę na tego rodzaju temat.

\- Adopcja, rywalizacja pomiędzy rodzeństwem, rodzice traktujący adoptowane dziecko inaczej niż biologiczne, dzieci, którym nie pozwolono na poznanie żadnych informacji o ich prawdziwych rodzicach… tego rodzaju sprawy. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy takie dzieci mają jakąkolwiek szansę na normalną dorosłość. Jeśli znajdziesz coś o usiłowaniu przejęcia władzy nad światem, mogłoby to być naprawdę pomocne.

Jarvis zapewnił go, że sprawdzi wszystkie bazy danych i Tony mógł spróbować wrócić do oglądania filmu. Skoro Jarvis miał napisać mu ładne résumé, Starkowi pozostawało nadal sporo czasu na to, żeby się zrelaksować. Albo żeby próbować. To jakiś absurd, teraz Loki rozpieprzał jego wieczór przed telewizorem, nawet tutaj nie będąc. Co następne? Piekło zamarznie, albo Steve zacznie używać przekleństw? Najbardziej absurdalne było to, że Loki nie zajmował jego myśli, gdyż wysadzał rzeczy w powietrze, albo wyrzucał ludzi przez okna. Nie, Tony Stark nie przestawał myśleć o pieprzonym stanie emocjonalnym Lokiego. Ten dzień musi zostać zaznaczony czerwoną datą w kalendarzu, a ktoś powinien zorganizować jakąś paradę.

Przynajmniej teraz miliarder miał coś nowego, za co mógł winić swojego ojca. Gdyby dzieciństwo i lata młodzieńcze Tony’ego nie były tak pochrzanione, Avengers mógłby roześmiać się Lokiemu w twarz i powiedzieć „Miałeś przerąbane, stary, ale to nie mój problem”. Miłe „Pieprz się” mogłoby dobrze wpłynąć na boga, jednak cichy głos gdzieś z tyłu głowy Starka powtarzał mu, że ludzie nie powinni być obwiniani za swoich okropnych ojców.  Tony zdecydował, że nie pozwoli na to, żeby jego ojciec miał na niego jakiś wpływ, a mimo to zawsze tęsknił za jego aprobatą. Wyjście z cienia Howarda Starka było tak cholernie trudne.

Musiał pociągnąć spory łyk piwa ze swojej butelki, żeby zmyć z języka obrzydliwy smak, jaki pozostawiło po sobie uczucie żalu. Potworne.

Okno. O tym powinien teraz myśleć. Loki wypchnął go przez okno. Nie robi się takich rzeczy. Cóż, bóg powiedział mu o kilku bardzo osobistych sprawach. Takich, których Tony nigdy by się nie spodziewał. I vice-versa. Jeśli Stark siedzi tu teraz, rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim, może Loki robi to samo? Takie założenie mogło świadczyć o straszliwej próżności, ale Tony _jest_ piekielnie interesującą osobą, a jego problemy też były niczego sobie. Nie muszą od razu sprawiać, że Loki nie będzie mógł zasnąć. Czy ten gość w ogóle sypia? Nie, Tony mógł się założyć o sporą kasę i zbroję na dokładkę, że bóg pogrążał się teraz w lekturze jednej ze swoich książek. Co zrobi, kiedy już skończy wszystkie? W sumie nie pozostało mu nic innego do roboty, tylko czytanie i rysowanie. Ma do dyspozycji tyle czasu, że w kilka dni mógłby wykończyć cały stos książek. Pewnie dadzą mu jakieś nowe. Kto je wybiera? Dają mu kolejne, kiedy tylko skończy poprzednie? Co, jeśli przyniosą mu tylko jakąś totalną padlinę? Asgardzką wersję _Zmierzchu_ , albo coś w tym rodzaju? Loki mógłby powiesić się w celi i Tony naprawdę by tego żałował. Oczywiście dlatego, że nie miałby żadnych hologramów do analizy.

Coś do czytania… taaa, czemu nie? Skoro właściwie wypalili z bogiem fajkę pokoju i obnażyli przed sobą nawzajem swoje dusze… Tony mógłby przypodobać mu się jeszcze odrobinkę.

\- Jarvis, kiedy skończysz, utwórz proszę akta z wynikami. Ja zrobię sobie małą wycieczkę do biblioteki. I nie, nie jestem chory.

Musiał to jeszcze powtórzyć następnego ranka Pepper. Wiedział, że ma kłopoty, kiedy tylko otworzyły się drzwi od windy. Dźwięk uderzających o podłogę obcasów Pepper, który zazwyczaj był udręką do mózgu Tony’ego, dziś, co zaskakujące, nie stanowił problemu. Jasne, dziś nie miał kaca i był mniej więcej wypoczęty. Pepper była tak samo wstrząśnięta, jak on.

\- Tony? Już wstałeś?

\- Jak widzisz, Pepper, świetle mojego życia. Chcesz kawę? Czuj się jak u siebie. Z rozkoszą uciąłbym sobie z tobą małą pogawędkę, ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Za chwilę pojawi się moja taksówka do Sing Sing.

Tony sam się zastanawiał, czemu był w takim dobrym nastroju. Czy to była odpowiednia reakcja na przeczytanie kilku stron o tym, jak rodzice mogą spieprzyć ci życie? To, co znalazł Jarvis potwierdzało, że życie Lokiego nie było usłane różami. Wyściełane było raczej megalomanią, połączoną z kompleksem niższości oraz jeszcze pewnie z tysiącem innych spraw, kotłujących się pod ich powierzchnią. Absolutny kryzys tożsamości i bóg w końcu po prostu eksplodował. Piękny wywód, ale każdy psycholog powie ci, że spieprzone dzieciństwo nie jest wymówką dla wszystkiego, co robisz. Są tacy, którzy dali się pociągnąć na dno i jasne, to biedne sukinkoty, ale są też inni, którzy jakoś nie próbują przejąć władzy nad światem. Nieładnie, Loki.

\- Znowu? Tony, na początku mówiłeś coś o kilku godzinach. A teraz już trzeci dzień pod rząd udajesz się do Asgardu. Pewnie powinnam być zadowolona, że w ogóle tu wracasz.

\- Tak, myślałem już o tym, żeby zapytać Thora, czy nie załatwiłby mi jakiegoś pokoju.

\- Tony! – Pepper spojrzała na niego wilkiem, ale Stark wiedział, że to dowód uczucia. Sam byłby zirytowany, gdyby musiał martwić się o siebie na okrągło. Jak ona w ogóle daje sobie z tym radę?

\- Pepper, spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma niczego, o co musiałabyś się  martwić. Przez cały czas otacza mnie cholerny wianuszek strażników, którzy są  stale wkurwieni i wyglądają, jakby chcieli utłuc Lokiego na miazgę. On siedzi w swojej celi, a jeśli zbliżyłbym się za bardzo, spotka mnie kara. Mogą być inne sposoby, żeby to obejść, ale to nieważne…

Czoło Pepper pozostawało zmarszczone.

\- Jakoś nie uspokaja mnie fakt, że spędzasz czas w lochach z przestępcą i wydajesz się to lubić. To jak _Milczenie owiec_.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o niego, ale o cały Asgard. Jest fascynujący, a wszystko, czego uczę się od Lokiego, może być użyteczne. Nie martw się, nie spędzę reszty życia w Krainie Oz. Nadal potrzebne mi są pewne informacje i mam przeczucie, że trafię na coś naprawdę wielkiego. Bądź więc tak dobra i wspieraj mnie w moich szaleństwach, bo kto inny mógłby to zrobić? – Przywołał na usta swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, a Pepper tylko westchnęła głośno.

\- Czy mógłbyś przynajmniej podpisać część dokumentów, zanim nie będzie cię nawet na tej planecie, a ja będę się zamartwiać na śmierć… ponieważ nie będzie cię na tej planecie?

To był powód do zmartwień? Tony tego nie łapał, ale kto tak naprawdę jest w stanie zrozumieć kobiety? Niemniej wyświadczył Pepper przysługę i poświęcił kilka minut odgrywając dyrektora, zanim głośny odgłos grzmotu nie zawiadomił o przybyciu taksówki. Doskonale, Stark nie mógł się już doczekać.

  
***

Loki nie mógłby w bardziej oczywisty sposób pokazać, że coś się zmieniło. Nie było już dłużej mowy o udawaniu, że Tony nie istnieje. Kiedy Stark zszedł do lochów, głośno witając strażników imionami, które sam im nadał, bóg nie czytał ani nie rysował. Zamiast tego siedział na jednym z krzeseł, natychmiast kierując spojrzenie w stronę Tony’ego. Żadnych pozdrowień, żadnego choćby najmniejszego gestu, ale patrzył na niego. To było prawie tak, jakby rzucił się miliarderowi na szyję.

\- Witaj, Spock. Dobrze spałeś? Śniadanie było smaczne? Jesteś gotów na kolejny ekscytujący dzień w moim towarzystwie? – Tony położył swoje rzeczy na podłogę i zdał sobie sprawę, że bóg był bardziej zainteresowany nimi, niż Starkiem. Popsujzabawa.

\- Ta książka nie jest jednym z twoich urządzeń, Człowieku z Żelaza.

\- Niezły zmysł obserwacji, Lokes. – Uniósł książkę wyżej i pomachał nią. – To mały prezent dla ciebie, ponieważ nie najgorzej się wczoraj zachowywałeś, a poza tym mam dobry nastrój.

 O tak, Tony bez trudu wyczytał w zielonych oczach, że Loki był zaintrygowany, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał.

\- Zakładasz, że midgardiańska literatura mogłaby mieć dla mnie jakąkolwiek wartość?

\- Wierzę, że mógłbyś wytapetować sobie ściany sonetami Szekspira, gdybyś już go przeczytał. Co jest niezłym pomysłem, ale teraz pracujemy z tym, co mamy. _Metamorfozy_ Owidiusza. Jestem pewien, że to coś w twoim guście. – Tony odwrócił się do strażników, którzy nadal udawali, że nikogo tam nie ma.

\- Hej, czy ktoś mógłby otworzyć zamek, śluzę, czy cokolwiek, żeby można było podać tę książkę do celi?

Nikt nie zareagował, tylko Loki roześmiał się z rozbawieniem.

\- Stark, moje książki pojawiają się w celi za sprawą czarów.

\- Dobra, więc niech to zrobią w ten sposób.

\- To nie leży w zakresie ich kompetencji.

\- Zawsze jakieś komplikacje. Dobrze, więc kto jest w stanie to zrobić i lepiej, żeby ta osoba pofatygowała tu swój tyłek.

Spojrzenie Lokiego pociemniało i Tony westchnął. Oczywistym było, że nadepnął na jakąś czającą się na ścieżce minę. Znów.

\- To nie ma znaczenia.

Resztki pokładów cierpliwości Tony’ego już się skończyły, ale skoro był nadal owładnięty przez ciekawość, mógł zdobyć się na wysiłek.

\- Dobra. Więc rusz swój tyłek do pola siłowego. Trochę sobie poczytamy, no dalej, pokochasz to.  

Nie czekając na reakcję, Stark usiadł tuż przed barierą, otworzył książkę i położył ją sobie na kolanach tak, żeby Loki był w stanie ją przeczytać. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uczuciem pewnej dumy, kiedy bóg naprawdę podszedł i usiadł, przybierając identyczną pozycję. Tony zafascynowany patrzył, jak jego spojrzenie wędrowało po otworzonej stronie.

\- Ten język nie jest mi znany.

\- Tak przypuszczałem, nazywa się łacina. To martwy język, ale część lingwistów jest zdania, że… nie ma mądrzejszego języka… czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nauczyłem się run, chociaż nie sądziłeś, że mógłbym to zrobić. Więc to twoja okazja, żeby udowodnić, jak naprawdę jesteś bystry. – Nie ma szans, żeby próbował ukryć swój uśmiech. Było coraz lepiej, ponieważ Loki tylko zmrużył oczy.

\- Wyzywasz mnie, Człowieku z Żelaza?

\- Nie, chcę tylko, żebyś nauczył się czegoś nowego… jeśli potrafisz.

\- Stworzenie podobnych warunków nie jest tutaj możliwe, ale będę potrzebował fragmentu z książki, w języku, który znam. W przeciwnym razie może mi to zająć kilka dni.

Nie waż się mrugnąć, Tony! Nie pozwól mu zobaczyć twojej reakcji! Kilka dni?! Mowa była o nauczeniu się w ciągu kilku dni nieznanego języka, bez żadnych dodatkowych materiałów?! Okej, zachowaj spokój, on zawsze lubił przesadzać.

\- Możesz już zacząć być wdzięcznym, ponieważ przyniosłem ci tłumaczenie pierwszej strony. Voilà! – Tony wyciągnął kartkę z kieszeni jeansów i położył ją na książce, żeby Loki mógł zobaczyć obydwie wersje obok siebie. – To wszystko, co dostaniesz i lepiej się spręż, bo nie będę tu siedział cały dzień, trzymając książkę.

Loki już go nie słuchał. Czytał. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu pędziło od linii do linii z prędkością światła. Tony czuł mdłości od samego tylko patrzenia. Założył słuchawki i włączył najnowszą płyty Sii. Dziwaczna sytuacja, Loki siedzący tuż przed nim, czytający Owidiusza i Tony, słuchający popu. Im mniej będzie o tym myślał, tym lepiej.

Z perspektywy czasu doszedł do wniosku, że jego plan wcale nie był taki świetny - spędzi od cholery czasu siedząc na podłodze. Ale kto by przypuszczał, że nie było możliwości podania Lokiemu książki do celi. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Thorem. Co miał teraz robić? Z książką na kolanach niewiele mógł. Ale bycie geniuszem miało swoje dobre strony, będzie mógł trochę porozmyślać o pewnych usprawnieniach w swojej zbroi. Może powinien spróbować jakiegoś nowego materiału? Albo nowej kompozycji składników? Był w końcu w Asgarcie, pora zapytać Thora, jakie tutaj mają minerały.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ten język jest martwy?

Tony zirytowany podniósł głowę i wyciągnął z uszu słuchawki.

\- Hę?

Nie było to jedna z jego najinteligentniejszych wypowiedzi, ale miał prawo być zdezorientowany po tym, jak Loki nagle się do niego odezwał.

\- Zapytałem, czy ten język naprawdę jest martwy.

\- Uhm… taa, niektóre dzieciaki nadal muszą się go uczyć w szkole, ale tylko czytania.. i tłumaczeń. Nikt już w nim nie mówi. To mniej więcej tyle.

Loki zachmurzył czoło i ponownie opuścił wzrok.

\- Zdumiewające. Układ tego języka jest doskonale logiczny. Elegancki i niewiarygodnie precyzyjny. Ten midgardiański twór zasługuje na uznanie.

\- Wohooo… zwolnij, Rudolfie! Chcesz podporządkować sobie cały świat, wszyscy ludzie to ciebie żałośni idioci, nie masz problemu z obróceniem w pył wspaniałej architektury, nie lubisz niczego na Ziemi… ale łacina zasługuje na uznanie?! Stary, masz problem…

Nawet nie oczekiwał, że otrzyma odpowiedź, Loki był zadowolony, czytając dwie strony wciąż od nowa, a Tony pomyślał, że przez niego oszaleje. Jakąś godzinę później, kiedy Tony zdążył już porozmyślać o swojej nowej zbroi, potem o Asgardzie i wreszcie o Rihannie, Loki odchrząknął.

\- Skończyłem stronę.

\- Gratulacje.

Loki posłał mu spojrzenie pełne niemego żądania i uniósł brew.

\- I co powiesz?

Czy Loki warknął?

\- No dalej, Loki, wiesz, co powiedzieć. Bolą mnie plecy, bo siedzę tu od wieków, więc okaż choć odrobinę wdzięczności.

Co Loki zamierzał zrobić? Tony patrzył, jak bóg krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o tę książkę, chociaż przyznaję, że uważam ją za interesującą. Po tym, jak już nauczyłem się nowego języka, żeby ją przeczytać, uczciwie byłoby…

\- Chwila! Moment! Nie powiesz mi, że nauczyłeś się czytać po łacinie po jednej godzinie!

\- Ależ oczywiście. Tak przejrzysty, uporządkowany i misternie opracowany system językowy nie jest trudny do nauki.

 Chwalipięta.

\- Udowodnij. – Tony przerzucił kilka stron i losowo otworzył kolejną. – Tutaj! Czytaj na głos! Zrób na mnie wrażenie!

Bez mrugnięcia powieką Loki opuścił spojrzenie na tekst i nie potrzebował nawet sekundy, żeby być gotowym

\- A na Krecie, po długiej rozłące ze swemi, Dedal uczuł tęsknotę do ojczystej ziemi. Lecz wstrzymuje go morze i Minosa rządy. - "Niechaj zamknie przede mną i morza, i lądy" - rzekł Dedal - "niebo dla mnie wolne pozostanie. Ma ziemię, lecz powietrza nie wziął w posiadanie". Bystrym umysłem swoim naturę poprawia i nowe kunszty tworzy: pióra w rząd ustawia. Małe od dołu…(*)

\- Okej, okej! – Tony bez ceregieli zamknął książkę i westchnął. - Stary, miażdżysz, jestem pod wrażeniem, ale to nadal nie jest wymówką, żeby tak się popisywać. Nauczyć się łaciny przez godzinę, ja pieprzę...

Loki w odpowiedzi znowu tylko uniósł brew.

\- Jak powiedziałem, system językowy jest logiczny, podobnie konstrukcja, składnia i słownictwo. Nie było trudno zrozumieć podstawy.

\- Mimo wszystko… to absolutnie kozackie. – Tony ponownie próbował nie być pod wrażeniem, ale Loki czynił to prawie niemożliwym. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co bóg mógłby zrobić ze słownikiem chińskiego.

\- Chciałbym zadać swoje kolejne pytanie, Człowieku z Żelaza.

Doskonale, w ten sposób Loki pewnie skopie jego dobry nastrój, Tony nie będzie już pod takim wrażeniem i będzie mógł wrócić do nienawidzenia go. To i tak zajęło zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Uzgodniliśmy, że wszystkie pytania zostaną zadane jednego dnia, ale hej… Nigdy nie lubiłem kurczowo trzymać się zasad, więc strzelaj. Zadaj swoje pytanie i wybierz mądrze, młody padawanie.

Dlaczego Loki nigdy nie zapyta, co właściwie znaczą te wszystkie odlotowe odniesienia? Nawet tym razem. Zamiast tego zadał swoje pytanie, rozbijając w pył wszystko, czego spodziewał się Tony.

\- Dlaczego przyniosłeś książkę, Stark? Czemu miałbyś chcieć ofiarowywać mi prezent?

\- To nie prezent. Nadal ją mam.

Loki roześmiał się głośno.

\- Tylko dlatego, że nie znalazłeś sposobu, żeby podać ją na moją stronę pola siłowego.

Mądrala. Ale Tony sam był sobie winien. Skoro nie czuł się zakłopotany przyniesieniem książki, nie powinien mieć problemu z wyjaśnieniem tego gestu. W końcu był Tony’m Starkiem, co go obchodziła opinia Lokiego na ten temat.

\- Pomyślałem, że nie masz tu za wiele rozrywek. Czytasz jedną książkę za drugą, a ta tutaj jest czymś zupełnie innym. Pomyślałem, że mogłaby ci się spodobać. – Kiedy tylko Tony to powiedział, uznał, że jego słowa były absurdalne. Szybko wzruszył ramionami, próbując sprawić, żeby wyglądało to bardziej nonszalancko.

Jego wyjaśnienie nie zostało ochoczo zaakceptowane, Loki obserwował go uważnie, zdradzając pewien sceptycyzm. Oczywiście, cała historia rzeczywiście była dziwaczna. W końcu Loki zdecydował, że nie będzie się z nim spierał. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego twarz wydawała się mniej napięta, a Tony pomyślał, że w każdej chwili może go dopaść atak serca, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że na ustach boga zobaczył niewielki uśmiech.

\- Nie mogę jeszcze wydać opinii o zawartości tej książki, ale sam język, jakim została napisana, sprawił mi więcej przyjemności niż ostatnie czytane przeze mnie prace z Asgardu. Chciałbym się przyjrzeć jej bliżej. Połóż ją na podłodze, przed celą, a znajdzie swoją drogę do mnie, kiedy już odejdziesz. W każdym razie… jestem ci wdzięczny za… podarunek.

Ha… mógłby sam ją do siebie przenieść? A może ktoś przyjdzie tu nocą i zrobi to dla niego? Gdyby go o to zapytał, w odpowiedzi pewnie zobaczyłby jedynie skwaszoną minę, więc Tony po prostu dorzucił to do swojej listy pytań, które miał zamiar zadać Thorowi.

\- Proszę bardzo… wiesz… to tylko książka.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerwana w końcu przez Lokiego, który spojrzał na niego ponaglająco.

\- Pora, żebyś już poszedł, Stark. Odciągasz mnie od czytania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Zdecydowałam się zamieścić tłumaczenie tego fragmentu Księgi VIII z Metamorfoz nie w przekładzie własnym, lecz Brunona Kicińskiego. Bo tak. Lubię tę wersję, wolę ją od przekładu prozą, a poza tym, wyobraziłam sobie tę scenę i uznałam, że bardziej nastrojowy jest Kiciński.


	11. Midgardiańska literatura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowo odtłumacze znajdziecie na końcu, tu za to podziękuję za Wasze komentarze i kudoski :) Mam nadzieję, że Iluzje wciąż Was kuszą.  
> Ulubieńcem dzisiejszego rozdziału jest Bob ;)  
> Przyjemnej lektury!  
> *

\- Przyjacielu Stark, sądzę, że nadeszła pora, abyśmy zamienili kilka słów.

Racja, Thor woli wygłosić mowę, zamiast przytrzymać choć jedną z niesionych przez Tony’ego książek. W końcu udało mu się wykręcił szyję tak, aby móc spojrzeć ponad stos trzymanych w rękach tomów, które zasłaniały mu twarz.

\- Z rozkoszą, wielkoludzie. Ale jeśli mi nie pomożesz, upuszczę to wszystko i będziemy musieli zrobić sobie małą nasiadówkę tutaj.

Thor nieco niezgrabnie przejął połowę książek i obserwował je teraz podejrzliwie. Nie mogło być bardziej oczywistym, że jego dłonie nienawykły do trzymania czegoś równie delikatnego. Tony miał nadzieję, że gromowładny zdoła przetransportować woluminy przez ten krótki odcinek drogi, nie niszcząc ich przy tym w jakiś sposób.

\- Co możesz osiągnąć dzięki tym książkom, Człowieku z Żelaza?

\- To bardzo dobre pytanie i istnieje na nie wiele odpowiedzi. Możesz użyć ich  zamiast przycisku do papieru, albo do wyrównania krótszej nogi od stołu. Jeśli mają ostre końce, możesz rzucać nimi w innych. Na razie wykorzystuję je, żeby wprawić twojego brata w dobry nastrój.

Thor wydawał się nieco zdezorientowany i po prostu podążał za radośnie kroczącym korytarzem Tony’m.

\- Dwór obawia się, że… zapomniałeś o pierwotnym celu, dla którego chciałeś zobaczyć Lokiego i zamiast tego… zacząłeś go zabawiać.

Sądząc po tonie jego głosu, Thor czuł się zakłopotany swoimi słowami, a Tony wzdrygnął się, natychmiast starając się to ukryć. Dobra, czas, żeby pomyśleć. Już zdążył poprosić Thora o pomoc w niesieniu książek, które chciał dać Lokiemu. Teraz potrzebował cholernie dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Zabawiać? Thor, musiałeś się zorientować, że twój brat jest upartym kretynem, który nie zgłasza się na ochotnika do współpracy. Kiedy mnie nie ignoruje, rzuca obelgi i muszę przyznać, że niekiedy jest naprawdę kreatywny. Jeśli jednak chcę mieć jakieś wyniki, potrzebna mi jego pomoc. Tak więc podlizuję się mu. Uwierz mi, nikt nie lubi tego mniej niż ja. Robi się mi niedobrze już na samą myśl o tym. – To zdecydowanie brzmiało lepiej, a jednocześnie łatwiej było przekonać samego siebie, że to prawda. W końcu nie poszedł do Nowojorskiej Biblioteki Publicznej _tylko_ po to, żeby zdobyć książki, które chciał pokazać Lokiemu. A jeśli już zastanawiał się na tym, które książki spodobałyby się bogu, to tylko dlatego, że chciał go przekupić.

\- Ofiarowujesz mu prezenty, żeby… zdobyć jego uczucie?

Thor zawahał się, a Tony prawie upuścił swój stos. Cholera, czy musiał go tak straszyć? Większość książek była z biblioteki.

\- Nie ma powodu, żeby tak ujmować całą sprawę, wielkoludzie. To brzmi, jakbym się do niego zalecał.

Przez kilka sekund nie pojawiła się żadna odpowiedź. Żadne stanowcze „Oczywiście, że nie, Tony”, albo „Nigdy, Tony!”. Jeśli Stark czegoś teraz potrzebował, to właśnie tego „Oczywiście, że nie, Tony!”. Odwrócił się do Thora i zorientował się, że bóg stoi w miejscu, a wyraz jego twarzy nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń co do tego, jak ogromnie jest zakłopotany. 

\- Jasna cholera! Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że się do niego zalecam?!

Thor nie zaprzeczył, a jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- W Asgardzie, jeśli chcesz zdobyć względy jakiejś osoby, zalecasz się do niej poświęcając jej swoją wygraną w boju. Następnym krokiem jest ofiarowywanie podarunków. Specjalnie wybranych prezentów, które odpowiadają osobowości obiektu twoich uczuć. Zazwyczaj jest to broń, ale w przypadku Lokiego, byłyby to… książki.

\- Mój Boże, wy i te wasze dziwne pomysły. To tylko książki, jakieś martwe, pocięte drzewa. Nic więcej. Jeśli chcesz zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka, kupujesz ładne kolczyki, biżuterię, bilety na koncert, kwiaty, pralinki, ale nie książki. Jestem gotów zrobić wszystko, co będzie konieczne, żeby Loki był mniej wrogi i zachęcić go do stworzenia hologramów. Skąd wziąłeś ten pomysł? Od strażników? Czy to był Bob? Oczywiście, że Bob, nigdy mu nie ufałem… - Tony szybko odwrócił się i odszedł, głównie po to, żeby nie musieć więcej patrzeć na Thora. Miał nadzieję, że wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie, jak powinien być.

Czy jego życie mogło być jeszcze bardziej szalone? Thor, gość z potężnym młotem, pytał jego, Iron Mana, czy zalecał się do Lokiego, boga kłamstw i reniferzego hełmu. Jakie w ogóle były szanse, że do czegoś takiego dojdzie? Niemniej dobrze było wiedzieć, że książki są najlepszym prezentem, jeśli chciało się poderwać Lokiego. Przynajmniej w Asgardzie. O cholera, miał nadzieję, że Loki nie myślał tak o tym! Czy to dlatego zapytał Tony’ego, dlaczego przyniósł mu książkę? Nie… a jeśli nawet, Tony jasno mu to wytłumaczył.

Świetnie, był dopiero początek dnia, a on już czuł się chory.

Nie poczuł się wcale lepiej, kiedy szedł korytarzem do celi Lokiego, ze wszystkimi już książkami w rękach. Kapusie oczywiście tam byli i jak zwykle nie pofatygowali się nawet, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Dziś nie spodziewajcie się żadnego miłego „cześć”, chłopcy. Nie jestem z was zadowolony. Najbardziej rozczarowałeś mnie ty, Bob. Za podsłuchiwanie ludzi, a potem zdradzanie innym ich sekretów, nie dostaniesz zaproszenia na moje następne piżamowe przyjęcie.

Żaden z nich nawet nie mrugnął powieką, ale Tony miał to gdzieś, cała jego uwaga skupiona już była na Lokim.

Bóg siedział po turecku na podłodze, trzymając w rękach _Metamorfozy_. Czy to dziwne, że Stark poczuł się mile połechtany? Ale to był Loki. Istniała możliwość, że siedział tu tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć Tony’emu, jak słaba była ta książka. Najważniejszym jednak pozostawał fakt, że tomik znajdował się w jego rękach. W jego celi. Thor tylko prychnął, kiedy Stark zapytał, jak to było możliwe.

\- Witaj, Spock. A może powinienem nazywać cię molem książkowym?

Loki uniósł głowę i zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie rozumiem tego określenia, Człowieku z Żelaza.

\- Nieważne, przyniosłem ci prezenty. – Tony z westchnieniem odłożył książki na podłogę i demonstracyjnie się przeciągnął. Niewiarygodne, wykonał pracę fizyczną dla Lokiego.

Czego taki skromny facet, jak on, mógłby się za to spodziewać? Wdzięczności? Hologramów? Uśmiechu? Loki rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na stos książek, potem utkwił je w Tony’m.

\- Opowieści, jak i język, którym zostały spisane, były bardzo interesujące i… zajmujące. Nie wiedziałem, że Midgardczycy stworzyli tak bogatą kolekcję legend i mitów.  

Cóż jeszcze pozostawało do dodania? Tony był geniuszem. To, że Loki zainteresuje się mitologią grecką, było boleśnie oczywiste.

\- Widzisz, Rudolfie… gdybyś nie próbował od razu przejąć panowania nad światem, mógłbyś zobaczyć, że na Ziemi jest wiele świetnych rzeczy. Takich, które mógłbyś polubić.

Zielone oczy błysnęły groźnie i Stark szybko wskazał na stos książek.

\- Ale nie panikuj, przyniosłem ci małą kolekcję. Szekspira, którego, jak już mówiłem, na pewno pokochasz. Trochę Dostojewskiego, to lekka lektura. Ponieważ wciągnęła cię łacina, przyniosłem coś Cezara, a ponieważ jestem osłem, przyniosłem też Voltaire’a. Dalej jest _Don Kichot_. _Państwo_ Platona, a dla odciążenia nieco całości – _Boska Komedia_. – Tony wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, przygotowując się na wielki finał. – A tutaj masz największy bestseller naszych czasów. _Zmierzch_.

Na reakcję Lokiego będzie musiał poczekać, aż ten przeczyta książki, ale to było tego warte. Na razie bóg po prostu patrzył na woluminy. Nie, żeby Tony oczekiwał łez radości, ale zdecydowanie liczył na coś więcej niż zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte usta.

\- Stark, mamy umowę. Ja dotrzymuję słowa. Kiedy już zadam wszystkie swoje pytania i otrzymam na nie odpowiedzi, wypełnię swoją obietnicę. Nie ma powodu, żebyś próbował przekupywać mnie kolejnymi książkami. Albo żebyś starał się  zdobyć moje uznanie. A jeśli interesuje cię coś jeszcze, oprócz sekretu zmiany kształtów, powinieneś oszczędzić swój czas i od razu to sobie darować.

Panie w Niebiesiech, Loki zaczął od wysokiego C. Skoro taki jest początek, to co będzie dalej? Czy w dzisiejszych czasach nie możesz już podarować komuś książek, żeby wszyscy dookoła zaraz nie myśleli, że chcesz się z tym kimś przespać?

\- Chwila, Snape, przyniosłem ci coś do czytania, nie próbuję cię uwieść. Gdybym to robił, zdecydowanie zdawałbyś sobie z tego sprawę i nie musiałbyś pytać.

Sposób, w jaki brwi Lokiego poszybowały niemal pod linię włosów sprawił, że Tony poczuł, że coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Co za upadek.

\- Nie o tym myślałem, Człowieku z Żelaza. Raczej o informacjach, albo innych _sztuczkach_ , jak je nazywasz.  Jednak niezmiernie interesujące jest wiedzieć, co twoim zdaniem sugerowałem.

To po prostu jeden z najbardziej żenujących momentów w życiu Tony’ego.

\- Hej, daruj sobie! To nie był mój pomysł, tylko Thora! Sądziłem, że może myślisz tak samo.

\- Prostak… - Loki odwrócił się, potrząsając głową i Tony odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. Zwalić winę na Thora zawsze było dobrym pomysłem. W tym przypadku była to przy okazji prawda. Ale pora na omówienie kolejnej sprawy.

\- Co jest, Lokes? Jesteś dziś w nastroju na zadanie swojego następnego pytania? Mamy dwa dni w plecy, a nie mogę przynieść kolejnych książek, żeby ci się podlizać. Przynajmniej nie dziś.

Loki zrobił coś zupełnie nowego. Położył się na łóżku i skrzyżował ramiona za głową. Czy Tony mógłby kiedykolwiek przywyknąć do oglądania Lokiego robiącego coś zwyczajnego lub błahego? Bez zbroi, broni… i bez tego głupiego hełmu? Oglądanie Lokiego siedzącego na podłodze było wystarczająco dziwne, ale ta sytuacja teraz, to było prawie zbyt wiele. Loki czuł się swobodnie. Dziwne.

\- W istocie, mam nowe pytanie, które chciałbym ci zadać.

Było coś dziwnie krępującego w tym, że Tony nie czuł strachu lecz raczej ekscytację. No, tylko odrobinkę strachu, tak dla pozorów. Jednak usiadł na podłodze, prawie zrelaksowany, czekając aż Loki podejmie przerwany wątek.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Oczywiście, Loki nie mógł zadać pytania, jak każdy normalny człowiek. Zamiast tego patrzył badawczo na Tony’ego, z całkowicie kamienną twarzą. Wybierał spośród różnych pytań? Szukał słabego punktu? A może naprawdę myślał o co go zapytać, ponieważ… był zainteresowany? Tony zorientował się, że teraz sam ma kilka pytań. Loki był najbardziej interesującą osobą, jaką znał… i najbardziej psychotyczną. Wszystko, czego się do tej pory o nim dowiedział, było pouczające i fascynujące.

\- Czemu byłeś tak wzburzony widząc moją iluzję? – Pytanie zostało zadane tak zwyczajnie, że Tony zamrugał. Dobrze usłyszał? Patrząc na twarz boga, najwyraźniej czekał on już na odpowiedź, podczas gdy Stark nawet nie rozumiał pytania. _Wzburzony_ było kolosalnym niedopowiedzeniem. Zresztą, dlaczego wprawiało to Lokiego w takie zmieszanie? Czemu zapytał o coś oczywistego?

\- Ponieważ w tym swoim chorym umyśle wymyśliłeś naprawdę chory rodzaj tortur. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że go wymyśliłeś.

Stoicka postawa Lokiego nie zachwiała się nawet na ułamek sekundy. Wyraz twarzy pozostał nieruchomy, oczy skupione były na Tony’m, język ciała w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdradzał tego, o czym bóg myślał.  Gdzie była Natasza, kiedy Stark jej potrzebował? Czego w tej chwili Tony nie byłby w stanie dać, żeby tylko móc zajrzeć w ten umysł? Zobaczyć otchłań, a także pokłady  błyskotliwości i kreatywności. Co tam się działo? Czy panował tam chaos, który Loki wokół siebie tworzył? Co bóg byłby w stanie zrobić, gdyby otrzymał  możliwość zrobienia wszystkiego, czego tylko zapragnął? Albo, co by zrobił, gdyby… niektóre sprawy potoczyły się inaczej?

\- To nie była odpowiedź na moje pytanie, a zaledwie opis tego, co zrobiłem. Chcę wyjaśnienia twojej reakcji. – Ton był suchy, prawie chłodny. Chociaż bóg  żądał informacji, brzmiał jakby wcale nie chciał ich usłyszeć.

Ciało Tony’ego przeszył nagły dreszcz. Loki nie zadałby tego pytania, gdyby nie był tym jakoś zainteresowany, albo gdyby nie chciał czegoś przez to osiągnąć. Zarazem nie chciał, żeby Stark zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Była to część jakiegoś planu, czy był po prostu zawstydzony własną ciekawością? Boże, Tony chciał móc czytać myśli Lokiego choćby przez pięć minut.

\- Ponieważ to było… okropne. Widziałem wiele naprawdę chorych rzeczy. Nieuczciwości, morderstw, nadużyć, dupków, którzy podniecali się zadawaniem  bólu innym, tortur… Każdy, kto robi coś takiego, powinien zostać ukarany, ale jest granica, której się nie przekracza. Jeśli to zrobisz, nie będziesz wcale lepszy od tych, których karzesz, tylko… gorszy. To, co mi pokazałeś… to było przekroczenie granicy. Nie życzyłbym tego nikomu. To wszystko.

Loki nie dał po sobie poznać, czy ta odpowiedź go satysfakcjonowała, czy nie. Patrzył na Tony’ego wzrokiem, z którego nie dawało się niczego wyczytać. Czy on także chciał dostać się do umysłu Starka? A może rozmyślał nad najszybszym sposobem zabicia go, kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanie?

\- Dlaczego właściwie to zrobiłeś? Jasne, pasjonują cię chore rzeczy, ale to… postawić samego siebie w takiej sytuacji. Po co?

Nareszcie jakaś reakcja. Przez twarz boga przemknął cień i Tony’emu to się zdecydowanie nie spodobało.

\- Słyszałem, że schodzisz po schodach. Zmieniłem wygląd celi, ponieważ chciałem zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz.

Tony zawahał się. Wcześniej sądził, że Loki chciał jedynie zaszokować go, szerzyć chaos, albo pogrywać z umysłem Starka. Ale teraz nie był już pewien, jak powinien zaklasyfikować boga.

\- Okej, może potrafię to zrozumieć… w pewnym stopniu. Ale czy musiałeś stworzyć takie gówno? Nasza ostatnia sesja terapeutyczna pozwoliła mi zobaczyć, że jesteś chorym draniem, ale do diabła…

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, Człowieku z Żelaza. Tej formy kary nie stworzyła moja wyobraźnia. Ja jedynie przywołałem obraz tego… co oznajmiono mi dawno temu. – Usta Lokiego zacisnęły się w cienką linię i Tony poczuł silną pokusę odwrócenia wzroku, ponieważ samo tylko patrzenie na boga, przypominało mu o tej makabrycznej torturze. Ale słowa, które właśnie padły…

\- Chwila, Snape! Zaczekaj, stop. – Tony dziko wymachiwał rękoma, chociaż Loki już zamilkł. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że powiedziano ci, że… że… to cię czeka?! Nie ma mowy. Nie kupuję tego.

\- Uwierzyłeś, kiedy to zobaczyłeś.

\- Tak, a to, co widziałem nie było prawdą. Punkt dla mnie. – Owszem, Loki nie powiedział, że to miało miejsce, tylko że myślano o tym. Jednak Tony nie chciał uwierzyć, że tak barbarzyńska forma kary istnieje w Asgardzie. – Thor powiedział mi, że więźniowie w Asgardzie nie są poddawani torturom i nie bierz tego do siebie, ale skłaniam się ku temu, żeby uwierzyć dobremu synowi.

Widząc błysk w oczach Lokiego Tony poczuł potrzebę cofnięcia się o krok. Zwiększyć odrobinę dystans pomiędzy nim, a Lokim, mniejsza o pole siłowe. Jego talent wkurzania boga nadal miał się dobrze.

\- To prawda, że jest taka tradycja w Asgardzie… w odniesieniu do jeńców wojennych. Asgard lubi chełpić się swoim własnym miłosierdziem. Jeśli jednak zostajesz skazany za zdradę, sprawa wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Mnie osądzono za zdradę. Miłosierdzie i łaska nie były tym, czego należało się spodziewać.

Usta Tony’ego wypełnił smak tak gorzki, że bał się, iż zaraz zwymiotuje. W głowie czuł pustkę, jakby w każdej chwili miał zemdleć.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… zastanawiali się nad… połamaniem ci kości, zakuciu cię w kajdany i… - Nie chciał tego nawet wypowiadać, więc jedynie położył dłoń na swoich ustach.

 - W rzeczy samej. Królowa żarliwie starała się uchronić mnie przed tym losem. Bez jej oddania ta iluzja nie byłaby potrzebna.

Przez całe swoje życie Tony nigdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem głupiego komentarza do każdej sytuacji. Teraz nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, jak się mówi. To wcale nie był jakiś inny, bardziej zaawansowany wymiar lub międzygalaktyczny nowy wspaniały świat. Jego mieszkańcy także lubowali się w przemocy i okrucieństwie, podobnie jak ludzie. Nic tutaj nie było lepsze. Tony’emy krew zawrzała w żyłach. Nie mógł tak po prostu uwierzyć Lokiemu, sprzeciwiał się temu każdą komórką swojego ciała. Musiał mieć pewność. W końcu najwyższym sędzią w tym domu wariatów był ojciec Lokiego. Nawet popieprzony ojciec nie mógłby pozwolić nikomu na choćby rozważanie takiej możliwości. Jeśli zobaczyłeś, jak twoje dziecko upada, raniąc sobie kolana i płacząc, to przez resztę życia nie chcesz robić niczego innego, jak tylko ochraniać je przed bólem. Kara i sprawiedliwość są dobrymi hasłami, ale to całe gówno przekraczało wyobraźnię Starka. Chyba że wplątał się w tkaną przez Lokiego pajęczynę kłamstw. Tony musiał się dowiedzieć, jaka była prawda.

\- Yhm… porozmawiaj przez chwilę sam ze sobą. Namaluj portret… albo poczytaj którąś z nowych książek… popracuj nad lepszym planem podbicia świata. Muszę iść, coś… ważnego… zrobić. Trzymaj się i nie pozwól, żeby Bob ci dokuczał, albo sprawię, że go wyleją.

Loki jedynie uniósł brew, kiedy Tony podrywał się na nogi.

\- Co chcesz zrobić, Człowieku z Żelaza?

\- Porozmawiam z Thorem.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sądzę, że należy Wam się, moi drodzy Czytelnicy, niewielkie wyjaśnienie, dlaczego w ogóle zadałam dziwaczne pytanie o Wasz pogląd na ew. przyspieszenie tłumaczenia Iluzji.  
> Jak mogliście się zorientować na przełomie starego i obecnego roku, dodawanie nowych rozdziałów wszystkich tłumaczonych przeze mnie opowiadań, zaczęło być ciut chaotyczne. Wynikało to z obowiązków, które zwaliły się na głowę tymianka znienacka i nieco przydusiły tymiankowe zapędy budowania swojej kariery najgenialniejszego tłumacza ever. Przydusiły nawet tymiankowe zapędy, żeby sypiać co noc (ach, te fanaberie)...  
> Niedawno zorientowałam się, że niestety za kilkanaście dni pracy jeszcze przybędzie. Tak, to możliwe. W każdym razie, nawet te strzępy czasu, które mogłam wydzierać spod pośladków Obowiązków, przestaną wystarczać na zajmowanie się tłumaczeniami w dotychczasowym zakresie.  
> Moim zdaniem okrucieństwem byłoby serwować Wam Iluzje co dwa tygodnie, albo i rzadziej. Byłoby to okrutne i podłe. Historia jest cudowna, a rozdziałów, które pozostały, boleśnie mało. Stąd też mój iście Ikarowy zryw. Póki wosk wytrzyma, lecimy! Tłumaczę więc dla Was ten ogonek nocami, w dzień, kiedy czytam książki "służbowe", kiedy jem, śpię, lewituję... Dam radę, zaś Wasze komentarze dodają mi... hm... skrzydeł i za każde piórko bardzo Wam dziękuję :) Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi dla Boleyn, która tę całą historię utkała, piszcie do mnie. Po zakończeniu pracy prześlę jej kilka słów od polskich czytelników :) Podsumowując: chwilowo tłumaczenia Lustra zostały zawieszone, na rzecz Iluzji. Przed wybiciem godziny zero, Iluzje będą już gotowe i dostępne dla Was na AO3. Wówczas padnę na wszystkie swoje listki i odeśpię chociaż z pięć godzin, zanim zawlokę się do pracy. Wtedy też wolne chwile będę mogła poświęcić na spokojne tłumaczenie Lustra. To tasiemiec, a Mary już zaczęła opracowywać sequel, więc jeszcze długo nie uwolnimy się od tamtej opowieści :) Trzecia drobinka - Pamiętniki księcia, może niezbyt pasujące w tym mini zestawieniu, które pojawiły się jako dość niespodziewane pokłosie przedświątecznego nastroju, będą uzupełniane systematycznie, ale rzadziej. 
> 
> Tyle słowa odtłumaczego :)


	12. Wdzięczność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo Wam dziękuję za piękne komentarze. Dobrze jest czytać słowa innych, którzy także dali się porwać Iluzjom. Odpiszę na nie nieco później, na razie dodaję tutaj dwunasty rozdział tej historii. Nie mógł pojawić się tu wcześniej, pomimo gotowego już przekładu, z tej prostej przyczyny, że nie wszędzie mamy bezproblemowy dostęp do Internetu.   
> Czarna - choć jak mam nadzieję maciupeńka - cząstka mojej duszy cieszy się z tego przesunięcia o tydzień, gdyż o tyle dłużej mogę być tu z Wami, ciesząc się ze wszystkich wpisów i nadal mając świadomość, że to jeszcze nie koniec :-)  
> No tak, wzruszenie sprawia, że zaczynam paplać... dość o tym, pędźcie czytać rozdział!

### *

_Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, żeby mój brat został potraktowany w ten sposób, Człowieku z Żelaza._

Koktajl w ręku Tony'ego miał dziwny kolor. Czerwony, pomarańczowy, a może żółty i z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na trujący. Stark mógł wpatrywać się w szklankę tak długo, jak chciał, ale nadal niczego nie widział. Na każdym z tych przyjęć, na które zaciągała go Pepper, Tony robił wszystko, oprócz tego, co powinien był robić. Czy raczej oprócz tego, czego spodziewała się po nim Pepper. Zazwyczaj oznaczało to, że zalewał się w trupa i podrywał co najmniej tuzin kobiet. A co robił teraz? Gapił się w szklankę ze swoim koktajlem, całkowicie obojętny na wszystko, co działo się dookoła niego.

_Ponieważ zbrodnie Lokiego były zbyt poważne, żeby skazać go jedynie na spędzenie reszty życia w lochach, istotnie rozważano... inne formy kary._

Pieprzeni Asowie i ich pieprzone wyobrażenia o sprawiedliwości i więziennictwie. Przynajmniej Thor miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zawstydzonego. Nie było najgorzej. Z pomocą dużej ilości alkoholu Tony mógłby być w stanie poradzić sobie z tym szaleństwem. Szokujące było coś zupełnie innego.

Loki powiedział prawdę. Loki, bóg kłamstw, był szczery. Nie przesadzał, nie pomijał czegoś, ani nie przekręcał. Jeśli Loki powiedział prawdę o swojej _prawie wymierzonej_ karze, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że był także szczery w innych sprawach. O swoim pochodzeniu, niełatwych relacjach z ojcem… ojcem, który rozważał zaszycie ust własnemu dziecku. Dla rodzica sama tylko myśl o skrzywdzeniu dziecka, powinna być trudna do zniesienia.

To pamiętny dzień. Tony znalazł się w rzeczywistości, w której Loki nie był czarnym charakterem. W każdym razie nie do końca. Jasne, nadal był psychotycznym przestępcą, ale jeśli istnieje ktoś, kto powinien kochać cię, niezależnie od tego, co zrobiłeś, to są twoi rodzice. Nie znaczy, że muszą ci wybaczyć, ale mimo wszystko powinni starać się ochronić cię przed cierpieniem. W tym przypadku nic takiego najwyraźniej nie miało miejsca.

Jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Tony powinien zabrać do Asgardu kopię Deklaracji Praw Człowieka. To naprawdę im nie zaszkodzi.

Westchnąwszy, odstawił szklankę i odepchnął ją od siebie. Było oczywiste, że nie jest w nastroju na ładniutkie koktajle. Lepsze byłoby coś, co wypaliłoby mu gardło, a przy okazji uszkodziło pamięć. Ale na tym okropnym przyjęciu, na które przywlokła go Pepper, nie serwowali nawet porządnych drinków. Po unikaniu przez około godzinę wszelkich rodzajów konwersacji, Tony skończył przy barze, zastanawiając się nad słowami Thora.

Loki wiedział, jaki los mógł go spotkać. Nawet, jeśli ostatecznie to się nie zdarzyło. Ta świadomość podsycała jego gniew jeszcze bardziej.

W ustach Tony’ego znowu pojawił się ten gorzki smak. Stark musiał przyznać, że Loki miał rację. Jak mógł nie trząść się z wściekłości lub poczucia zdrady? Gdyby to był obcy sąd, albo nieznajomi, którzy wydali taką decyzję, ale nie… jego własny ojciec. Człowiek, który go wychował.

\- Chorzy ludzie... – wymamrotał Tony pod nosem i dał barmanowi niewielki znak. – Wódka. Czysta.

Ponieważ ten wieczór był pieprzoną katastrofą, nie miał nawet czasu, żeby upić łyk swojego drinka, a Pepper już stała obok, odgrywając rolę jego niańki. Wyglądała bardzo dobrze w swojej eleganckiej, czerwonej sukni. A raczej mogłaby wyglądać pięknie, gdyby nie mocno zmarszczone brwi.

\- Tony, co tu robisz?

\- Cieszę się przyjęciem. – Demonstracyjnie uniósł szklankę, za co otrzymał głębokie westchnienie kobiety, która porzuciła już wszelką nadzieję.

\- Tony, wiem, że niewiele już można zrobić dla twojego wizerunku, ale proszę, nie upijaj się na przyjęciu własnej firmy. Nie w pomieszczeniu pełnym potencjalnych klientów oraz ludzi, z którymi negocjujemy.

W którym wszechświecie mogłoby to go, kurwa, obchodzić?

\- Pepper, zawiódłbym ich, gdybym się nie narąbał. Robię to tylko ze względu na nich.

Ta deklaracja powinna była ją odstraszyć, ale niestety, Pepper znała go zbyt dobrze, żeby dalej być na niego złą i zostawić go samego. Jej twarz nagle zaczęła wyrażać niepokój. Nie, Tony absolutnie tego teraz nie potrzebował. Jego koleżanka wódka i on nie chcieli, żeby im przeszkadzać.

\- Tony, potrafię stwierdzić, kiedy naprawdę chcesz doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa, albo się mnie pozbyć. Co się dzieje? Czy coś się stało w Asgardzie? Mówiłam ci, że nie powinieneś był się tam wybierać. Stałe przebywanie z psychopatą nie może być zdrowe.

Tony sapnął i pociągnął łyk wódki. Nie paliła wystarczająco mocno, żeby uspokoić jego myśli, albo żeby zaprzeczyć prawdzie, którą zawierały słowa Pepper. Nie, jego małe wycieczki do Asgardu nie były zdrowe, biorąc pod uwagę, jak się teraz czuł. Tylko, że to nie była wina Lokiego. Raczej jego chorej rodziny. Jak ktoś mógł być tak nierozważny i szalony, żeby jak Tony, czuć aż taką sympatię do Lokiego? Ta myśl była tak dziwna, że miał ochotę cisnąć swoim drinkiem o podłogę. Może w ten sam sposób mógłby zabić wszystkie pozytywne uczucia do Lokiego i kilka pomysłów, które zaczynały formować się w jego umyśle. Pepper przez lata sugerowała, że powinien poddać się terapii, a on reagował na to, jak to Tony Stark. Śmiechem, piciem, podrywaniem kobiet i jakoś to działało. Nagle teraz naprawdę kusiło go, żeby położyć się na kozetce u Doktora Freuda i pozwolić mu mieszać sobie w głowie.

Prawie podskoczył, kiedy Pepper usiadła na krześle obok. Jej spojrzenie przepełnione było troską, dowodzącą, jak dobrze go zna. Wiedziała, że poza ekscentrycznego miliardera nie odzwierciedlała całości jego wnętrza.

\- Tony?

\- Szary to popieprzony kolor, Pepper. Wiedziałaś o tym? Mam na myśli, że ten szary kostium, który miałaś na sobie ostatnio wyglądał cholernie gorąco, ale poza tym, szarości są kompletnie do dupy. Życie byłoby o wiele piękniejsze, gdyby wszystko było tylko czarne i białe. Jak w starych filmach. Albo w nowych filmach, których reżyserzy próbują być _awangardowi_ , no i w _Liście Schindlera_. Czarny i biały. Koniec.   

Na jej twarzy nie pojawił się żaden wyraz sugerujący, że zrozumiała cokolwiek z tego, o czym mówił. Ale Pepper znała go wystarczająco długo i wiedziała, gdzie spędził ostatnie kilka dni. Dlatego chciałby wiedzieć, czy miała ochotę go uderzyć. Jednak kobieta podniosła tylko rękę i położyła ją na jego ramieniu.

\- To właśnie jest wspaniałe w życiu, Tony. Gdyby wszystko było czarne albo białe, rzuciłabym pracę już lata temu. Nie ma ludzi o jednowymiarowym charakterze… a ponieważ wiem, dlaczego prowadzimy tę rozmowę, muszę przyznać, że to może mieć zastosowanie także w przypadku Lokiego. Prawdopodobnie on też ma jakieś dobre strony. Może segreguje śmieci, kto wie…

Nawet nie będąc w nastroju, Tony musiał cicho zachichotać, wyobrażając sobie Lokiego, siedzącego obok kosza na śmieci i oddzielającego plastik od papieru.

\- Ładny obrazek, ale tu nie chodzi o Lokiego. Nie bezpośrednio. Raczej o tę całą resztę. Thora, jego ojca, cholernych mieszkańców Asgardu… Naprawdę łatwo było patrzeć na Lokiego, jak na jakiegoś psychola, który dzierży to swoje berło i chce podbić świat. A potem odkrywasz, że lubi obce języki, literaturę i sztukę. Pomijając już całkowicie popieprzone dzieciństwo i ojca, który z rozkoszą spędziłby trochę czasu z Howardem…

Troska zniknęła, teraz Pepper wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

\- Tony, czy chcesz powiedzieć, że zaczynasz lubić Lokiego? Człowieka, który wyrzucił cię przez okno?

\- Nie, jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć? To po prostu… patrzysz na fasadę domu, który w środku okazuje się czymś zupełnie innym, niż się tego spodziewałeś. I że jest coś więcej, poza tym, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Mogę to zrozumieć. Większość ludzi wierzy w każdą bzdurę na mój temat. Ty mnie znasz i wiesz, że nie wszystko jest takie, jak opisują to w gazetach. Nie chcę powiedzieć, że Loki nie jest szalony, bo zdecydowanie jest. Ale spotkało go coś kurewsko złego. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. A to bardzo nieprzyjemna i niepokojąca myśl.  – Tony podniósł szklankę, ale Pepper po prostu mu ją odebrała.

\- To nie jest powód, żeby się upijać, Tony! Posłuchaj, wiesz, co sądzę o twoich podróżach do Asgardu. Chciałeś udoskonalić swoją technologię, ale nie posunąłeś się w tym nawet o krok. Zamiast tego spędzasz czas z nim i przez to teraz chcesz zatracić się w alkoholu. Nie sądzisz, że jest możliwe, iż Loki bawi się z tobą? Żeby zdobyć twoje współczucie albo zrozumienie? Czy naprawdę możesz to wykluczyć? Możesz mieć pewność?

Nie, Tony w swoim życiu nie mógł być pewnym niczego. Ale mógł rozważyć prawdopodobieństwa i analizować to, co już wiedział.

\- Jest znudzony i nie mogę odrzucić możliwości, że chce mną manipulować, ale z całą pewnością szuka rozrywki. Poza tym, nie zmartwiło mnie coś, co powiedział, czy co zrobił, tylko jego ojciec…

\- A co, jeśli on tego właśnie chce? Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Tony, ale jesteś wyjątkowo wrażliwy, kiedy chodzi o kwestie złych ojców. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby to odkryć… Nie musisz już wracać do Asgardu. Jeżeli uważasz, że to zaczyna być dla ciebie zbyt stresujące… powinieneś przestać.

Tony westchnął. Dałby się pokroić za kolejną szklankę.

\- To mnie nie stresuje, Pepper. Loki mnie nie stresuje. Jest zupełnie na odwrót… pewnie brzmię jak szaleniec, ale rozmowy z nim są zabawne. Jest bystry, mówi o interesujących sprawach i potrafi zachowywać się zadziwiająco cywilizowanie w swojej celi. Wierz mi, to jest niepokojące, lecz te rozmowy z Lokim mnie nie stresują.

Pepper otworzyła usta, ale najwyraźniej zmieniła zdanie i nic nie odpowiedziała. Tony miał więc szansę, żeby samemu się nad tym zastanowić. To była prawda. Wizyty u Lokiego były zabawne, intrygujące i jak dotąd bóg nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby zaniepokoić Tony’ego. W końcu ta pierwsza iluzja była w jakimś stopniu winą Odyna. Inna sprawa, że chociaż Pepper mógł wyznać wszystko, to gdyby usłyszał to na przykład Fury, Tony mógłby już zacząć zadomawiać się w jakiejś miłej celi i przyzwyczajać do kaftanu bezpieczeństwa.

\- Tony… - Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie wymówiła jego imienia z taką frustracją. – Lubisz go. Wiem, że nie mogę cię od niczego odwieść, proszę tylko, żebyś był ostrożny. Nieważne, o jak interesujących rzeczach ci mówi, on wyrzucił cię przez okno, a to nie było najgorsze, czego się dopuścił.

Pepper jak zwykle miała rację i Tony zdecydował, że następnym razem nie zaniesie już żadnych książek.

 ***

Coś, co miało mniej niż 200 stron nie mogło być liczone, jako książka, prawda? Mieściło się do kieszeni jego kurtki, więc to nie była prawdziwa książka. Zresztą Tony nie był wcale pewny, czy da ją Lokiemu. W końcu, wszyscy mieli rację, Pepper, Thor, pewnie także Bob. Tony nie powinien dalej ciągnąć tej sprawy z przynoszeniem książek do lochów.

Thor powitał go jak zwykle uśmiechem. Wyglądał na bardziej odprężonego, od kiedy Tony wytłumaczył mu, że nie ma zamiaru zalecać się do Lokiego. Przynosząc książki.

Wczoraj Thor wyjaśnił Starkowi, co mogło spotkać Lokiego. Jakim cudem _to_ wydawało się być mniejszym problemem, niż myśl, że wynalazca mógłby mieć inny powód, oprócz hologramów, żeby się tu pojawiać? Wielkolud ze wstydu nie powinien móc spojrzeć Tony’emu lub Lokiemu w oczy, ale skąd – Thor był w doskonałym humorze. To przyprawiało Starka o mdłości, czuł też palącą wściekłość, lecz nawet nie chciał myśleć, dlaczego aż tak się tym przejmował.

\- Sądzisz, że twoja strategia dotycząca mojego brata jest skuteczna?

Jasne, zdecydowanie bardziej, niż zaszycie mu ust.

\- Mamy umowę i myślę, że twój brat będzie respektował jej warunki. Jak dotąd nie dał mi żadnego powodu, żebym sądził inaczej. – Tony ujął to w krótkich żołnierskich słowach. Kiedy tylko Thor zostawił go, żeby sam pokonał ostatni odcinek do celi Lokiego, natychmiast poczuł się lepiej.

To, co czekało na niego za polem siłowym, było dziwne. Owszem, Loki nie raz go ignorował, można nawet powiedzieć, że sztukę ignorowania doprowadził do perfekcji. Ale teraz siedział na podłodze, w pozycji lotosu, z książką w rękach i pozostałymi, ułożonymi w okrąg wokół niego. To nie musiało niczego oznaczać. Loki cały czas czytał, nie patrząc na Tony’ego. Ale aż do dziś wynalazca zawsze miał uczucie, że bóg doskonale wiedział, kiedy nadchodził. W tej chwili nie był już tego taki pewny. Jak pogrążenie się w lekturze mogło sprawić, że bóg z aż nadto wyczulonymi zmysłami, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest obserwowany?

Ponieważ Stark nie był pewien, czy sobie tego tylko nie wyobraża, kiedy się odezwał jego głos brzmiał bardzo niepewnie.

\- Loki?

Bóg nagłym ruchem podniósł głowę, ewidentnie zaskoczony. Spojrzenie, które skierował na Tony’ego, nie dawało się odczytać. Ale miliarder miał pewność, że nie było w nim wrogości.

\- Stark, nie słyszałem, że przyszedłeś.

Oznajmił to tak po prostu, bez zaskoczenia albo zdziwienia. Nieważne, Tony wiedział, że bóg z trudem mógł uwierzyć, iż nie słyszał, kiedy nadchodził. Normalnie rozkoszowałby się tą wiedzą, ale teraz tylko zachichotał.

\- Interesująca książka?

Loki opuścił spojrzenie na trzymaną w rękach książkę, potem ponownie podniósł je na Starka.

\- To przekracza swoim pięknem i elegancją wszystkie teksty, jakie kiedykolwiek czytałem w Asgardzie. Przewyższa je także elokwencją i mądrością zawartymi w samej historii. Chciałbym móc spotkać jej autora, żeby z nim o tym porozmawiać.

Tony’emu opadła szczęka; sekundę później zaczął się gorączkowo modlić, żeby Loki nie miał na myśli _Zmierzchu_. Bóg właśnie oznajmił, że jeden z przykładów midgardiańskiej literatury był lepszy, niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek napisano w Asgardzie. Ten sam gość, który powiedział, że ludzkość nie nadaje się do niczego innego, jak tylko to tego, aby przed nim klęczeć. To mógł być jeden ze znaków rychłego końca świata. Stark potrzebował chwili, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Niestety nie mógł zorientować się, którą książkę Loki trzymał w rękach, ale to przecież nie był problem.

\- Która to?

\- Nosi tytuł _Kandyd_. – O cholera, w głosie Lokiego naprawdę słychać było głęboką cześć.

 - A tak, dobry stary Voltaire. Chwila… dałem ci oryginalną wersję. To po francusku… nie mów, że też się go nauczyłeś! Bez żadnego tłumaczenia!?

Loki wydawał się zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

\- Pochodzi od tego martwego języka, który już poznałem. Słowa są niesamowicie podobne, więc łatwo było nauczyć się struktury i podstawowych zasad.

Ależ oczywiście, dlaczego Tony w ogóle zadawał głupie pytanie?

\- Super… super, że ci się podobało. Muszę cię rozczarować, Voltaire nie żyje od ponad dwustu lat.

Ta informacja najwyraźniej nie przypadła Lokiemu do gustu.

\- Szkoda. Mam nadzieję, że za życia cieszył się sławą i uznaniem. W przeciwnym razie oznaczałoby to, że wy, śmiertelnicy, nie potraficie rozpoznać geniusza spośród samych siebie.

Dzięki Bogu, nadal pozostała w nim odrobina protekcjonalizmu.

\- Och, nie martw się, przez całe życie był celebrytą. Zerknąłeś na coś więcej?

Loki pokiwał głową.

\- Jeszcze nie na wszystkie. Muszę przyznać, że to, co wybrałeś, przypadło mi do gustu. Kilka razy przeczytałem pracę człowieka zwanego Szekspirem, podobnie zapisy o wojnie w Galii. Obydwie są świadectwem inteligencji autorów i szlachetności poezji… ale to… - Niemal z nabożną czcią ponownie uniósł _Kandyda_. – Jest niezrównane.

A niech to, pewnie nawet francuscy literaturoznawcy nie zachwycali się tak bardzo Voltaire’m.

\- No cóż, wiem, co dobre.

Loki ostrożnie odłożył książkę i wstał. Czując lekkie zmieszanie, Tony patrzył, jak bóg podchodzi do niego i zatrzymuje się tuż przed polem siłowym.

\- Nawet, jeśli aż za dobrze znam powód, dla którego ofiarowałeś mi ten prezent, muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie otrzymałem piękniejszego daru. Jestem ci wdzięczny. Dlatego zignoruję naszą umowę i po prostu dam ci to, czego chcesz.

Wszystko działo się za szybko i nie miało żadnego sensu. Loki wyciągnął rękę i pomiędzy palcami ukazała się jakaś zielona energia. Poruszyła się, przez chwilę dryfowała w powietrzu, a na końcu przyjęła określony kształt. Tony sapnął, patrząc na swój reaktor łukowy, spoczywający w dłoni Lokiego. To zdecydowanie należało dopisać do listy stu najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakie Stark kiedykolwiek widział. Odruchowo położył rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej, tylko upewniając się, czy reaktor wciąż tam był. Chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że bóg jedynie stworzył iluzję. Niewiarygodnie precyzyjną, dopracowaną w najmniejszym szczególe iluzję.

Równie nagle, jak ją przywołał, Loki sprawił, że zniknęła. Tony uniósł głowę, a ponieważ nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, wybrał proste: - Dziękuję.

Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok ku urządzeniu, które trzymał stale włączone. Iluzja została zarejestrowana, odczyt pokazywał wyraźne wzrosty i spadki energii, co aż za bardzo przypominało Starkowi dane, które już miał.

\- Kurwa mać…

Loki zachichotał.

\- Co?

\- Pieprzone pole siłowe… czy możesz zrobić większą iluzję? Ta była za mała, żebym mógł zebrać wszystkie informacje, większość z nich zablokowała bariera. – Tony westchnął sfrustrowany, czując chęć tupnięcia w podłogę, jak dziecko. – Proszę, zrób to raz jeszcze, tylko większe.

\- To był wyraz mojej wdzięczności, Człowieku z Żelaza. Nie jestem zobowiązany do niczego więcej. – Loki potrząsnął głową. Szanowni państwo, oto powrót dupka!

\- Ale to nie wystarczyło!

Na ustach Lokiego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Cóż, będziesz musiał dać sobie z tym spokój, albo spędzić tu jeszcze jakiś czas.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy Tony poczuł, że zalała go gorąca fala niemal odruchowej wściekłości, która natychmiast wyparowała, zamieniając się w coś całkowicie innego. Teraz to Stark szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Nie wierzę, Spock. Chcesz, żebym został.

Loki uniósł brew, wyglądając na zbyt obojętnego.

\- Od czasu do czasu rozmowy z tobą mogą być źródłem pewnej rozrywki… oraz irytacji.

Uśmiech Tony’ego tylko się powiększył.

\- Chcesz, żebym został! Lubisz mnie!

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie jęk, a bóg przewrócił oczami.

\- Lubię książki. Zwłaszcza Voltaire’a.

\- Loki mnie lubi. Wydrukuję to sobie na koszulce.

\- Czuję, że mógłbym cię teraz zamordować, Stark.

\- E tam, nie mógłbyś, przecież mnie lubisz.


	13. Tam i z powrotem

Zasadniczo Loki zachował się jak przyzwoity człowiek… ee..., As… adoptowany… osoba. Wszystko jedno. Jednak Tony nadal nie mógł oprzeć się chęci odpłaceniem mu pięknym za nadobne. Ta mała iluzja była naprawdę nieco zbyt bezczelnym pokazem zuchwalstwa, prawda? Jasne, zebrał trochę interesujących danych, których nie mógłby zdobyć w inny sposób, niemniej nie były one wystarczające. Tak więc Tony postanowił dać Lokiemu kilka dni, żeby bóg mógł pomyśleć nad tym, co zrobił.

W tym czasie zdobył koszulkę z nadrukiem i kupił piękne wydanie kolekcji dzieł Voltaire’a. A także książkę o Oświeceniu, w końcu Loki potrzebował także trochę wiedzy odnośnie kontekstu.

Zaplanował fantastyczny weekend. W piątek upije się i zaciągnie do łóżka najpiękniejszą kobietę w barze. W sobotę wieczorem dokończy poprawki do swojej zbroi, zaś późniejsza noc będzie powtórką przyjemności z piątku. Niedziela była dla Lokiego. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu Tony miał naprawdę godziwy plan, a Pepper musiała to wszystko spieprzyć – przysyłając Bruce’a.

Kiedy tylko przyjaciel wszedł do pokoju, Stark wiedział już, co było na rzeczy. Z twarzy Bruce’a można było wyczytać wszystko.

\- Bruce, nie mógłbyś wpaść do mnie, ponieważ naprawdę chciałbyś się ze mną zobaczyć? Czy Pepper musi cię w to wciągać?

Jeśli nawet Banner odczuł chociaż najlżejsze ukucie irytacji z powodu powitania, nie dał tego po sobie poznać i tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Martwiła się. Chciała, żebym przyszedł… i sprawdził, czy nie oszalałeś.

\- Jak zwykle. Spójrz na mnie, jestem trzeźwy, godzinę temu jadłem, wygląda na to, że radzę sobie całkiem nieźle. Byłoby świetnie, gdybyś mógł jej to powiedzieć. – Tony wyszczerzył zęby od ucha do ucha.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć, ale tym razem była trochę bardziej… dokładna, mówiąc o co konkretnie się martwi.

Ha, więc Pepper naskarżyła! Cóż, Tony nie zabronił jej o tym mówić, ale powszechnie wiadomo, że odwiedziny u międzygalaktycznego przestępcy nie są sprawą, o której powinno się paplać na prawo i lewo. Swobodnym krokiem podszedł do baru, nalewając sobie i Bruce’owi drinki, po czym usiadł na sofie.

\- Przyznam, że jestem bardzo ciekawy. Oświeć mnie. Na jaki to temat masz ze mną porozmawiać?

Uśmiech Bannera szybko zaczął zanikać.

\- O niczym nie mam z tobą porozmawiać. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteś pewien, że twoje… wyjazdy badawcze do Asgardu to dobry pomysł. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie zamierzam robić ci wyrzutów. Wiem, że jesteś gotów na wiele, żeby osiągnąć spodziewane wyniki badań, ale na twoim miejscu wybrałbym się tam tylko związany i zawleczony siłą.

\- Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale kiedy Loki siedzi zamknięty w celi i nie grozi, że cię zamorduje, jest zaskakująco dobrym towarzystwem. Nie, żebym chciał wybrać się z nim na wczasy, ale to zdecydowanie coś innego, niż jego słynne zachowywanie się jak psychopata przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. – Tony zorientował się, że ta deklaracja raczej nie rozluźni panującego nastroju, więc upił łyk ze swojej szklanki, podczas gdy Bruce zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pepper sądzi, że go polubiłeś i powoli zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego tak uważa.

Zawsze jakieś pretensje. A przecież nawet gdyby Tony postanowił następnego dnia wziąć ślub z buddyjskim duchownym, nikt by go nie krytykował, ponieważ był pieprzonym Tony’m Starkiem. Robił to, co chciał.

\- Bruce, jesteś naukowcem, nie psychologiem. Ale wiesz, że nie możesz patrzeć tylko na powierzchnię jakiegoś zjawiska. Okej, przyznaję, że podbijanie świata z armią obcych nie jest najpiękniejszą powierzchnią i dowodzi, że gość to dziwak. Tym niemniej… kiedy rozmawia o czymś innym, niż o tym jaki jest wspaniały, mówi całkiem mądre rzeczy. Albo zabawne… jeśli masz chore i wynaturzone poczucie humoru. Zgoda, jestem tam po to, żeby zdobyć wiedzę o technologii, przy okazji rozmawiam z nim. A kiedy to robię, nie nienawidzę go tak całkowicie. Jest różnica pomiędzy „lubić”, a „nie nienawidzić całkowicie”. Pepper przesadza.

Bruce słuchał z uwagą, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała niczego.

\- Czy mogę zapytać… o czym rozmawiacie? Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić normalną konwersację z nim.

\- Nie nazwałbym jej normalną. W końcu Loki jest szalony. Zresztą wszystko jedno, to bez znaczenia. Zaniosłem mu kilka książek, żeby mu się trochę przypodobać. Bruce, on jest totalnym nerdem. – Tony przerwał na chwilę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mówiąc to uśmiecha się szeroko, zaraz jednak dokończył. – Powinno się go zapisać na jakieś zajęcia z literatury w Oxfordzie. Czyta, rysuje, to hipster… przynajmniej odrobinę. Interesuje się językami. W ciągu dwóch godzin nauczył się łaciny i przeczytał _Metamorfozy_. A ta sprawa z _Kadydem_! Przysięgam, gdyby próbował podbić świat trzysta lat temu, nie mielibyśmy żadnego problemu! Loki usiadłby grzecznie i całkowicie pogrążył w rozmowie z  Voltaire’m. I pewnie ostatecznie mu się oświadczył.

Musiał zrobić pauzę, żeby wziąć oddech. Ponieważ Bruce nic nie mówił i zamiast tego jedynie wyglądał na nieco ogłuszonego, Tony kontynuował – To fascynujące, ponieważ… potrafi się czymś ekscytować. Rzeczami, które są normalne, miłe, istotne.  Loki lubi literaturę, spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział, że Voltaire jest lepszy niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek czytał w Asgardzie. Nie wątpisz chyba, że przeczytał każdą jedną książkę, jaka została tam napisana? Mimo to  powiedział, że Voltaire jest lepszy! Żałosna literatura śmiertelników, a on się nią pasjonuje. Czy to nie czyni z niego w jakiś sposób… człowieka?

Ten opis z pewnością całkowicie przeczył opinii, jaką Bruce miał na temat Lokiego, bądź co bądź on pierwszy powiedział, że bóg jest obłąkany. Jednak  Banner siedział spokojnie, zachowując typową dla siebie wrażliwość i opanowanie.

\- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Jesteś pewien, że to prawda? Może tylko udaje, ponieważ… dlaczego by nie? Nie mówię, że tak jest, tylko pytam.

Pytanie to nie było problemem, ponieważ Tony mógł łatwo odrzucić tę możliwość.

\- Jestem pewien, że to świetny aktor, ale nie, niemożliwe, żeby udawał. Obłąkany uśmiech zniknął, a jego oczy błyszczały szczerym podnieceniem. Był pod wrażeniem, nie ze względu na mnie, ale ze względu na książki. Sprawiły, że się uśmiechał, Bruce, on był za nie wdzięczny i nie udawał, że je lubi.

\- Każdy przestępca ma jakieś zainteresowania, preferencje, hobby, które wydają się całkiem normalne…

\- Racja, a John Wayne Gacy zabawiał dzieciaki na przyjęciach. – Tony przewrócił oczami, ale nie mógł ukryć swojego podekscytowania. – Bruce, próbuję powiedzieć, że… Nie czuł do nas niczego, poza pogardą. Do całej planety, do ludzkości. Bezwartościowa rasa i tak dalej, marszczył nos na sam nasz widok. Jeszcze ta cała sprawa z klękaniem. Książka Voltaire’a powinna budzić w nim odruch wymiotny, a co on robi? Nie przestaje mówić o tym, jaka jest wspaniała. To nie ma sensu… chyba, że pomimo bycia kompletnie szalonym, jest w stanie w pewnych kwestiach zmienić swoje poglądy. Jeśli to nie jest fascynujące…

Tony’emu wystarczył tylko rzut oka na Bruce’a, żeby przekonać się, że przyjaciel połknął przynętę. Nic nie mogło zagłuszyć prawdziwej naukowej ciekawości.

\- Dałeś mu Voltaire’a? Co jeszcze?

\- Najwybitniejsze dzieła światowej literatury. Cezara, Platona, Cervantesa, Dantego, Szekspira, Dostojewskiego… klasykę. Oraz _Zmierzch_.

Brwi Bruce’a podskoczyły niemal nad grzywkę, zanim potrząsnął głową wzdychając: - Tony… - Jednak jego frustracja szybko opadła, były ciekawsze rzeczy do omówienia. – Filozofia, polityka i rozrywka… Następnym razem daj mu coś na temat podstaw fizyki. Pochodzi z innego świata, tamtejsze postrzeganie rzeczywistości różni się od naszego. Byłoby fascynujące zobaczyć, co miałby do powiedzenia o teorii względności Einsteina albo astrofizyce. Albo grawitacji.

O rety, Bruce naprawdę się wciągnął i teraz rozkręcał się na całego; Pepper pewnie nie sądziła, że to mogłoby się skończyć w ten sposób.

\- To piekielnie dobry pomysł… Niezły sposób na zebranie pewnych informacji. Bruce, jesteś geniuszem. To po prostu wspaniałe, muszę zdobyć kilka książek.

Już był na nogach, gotów wypaść z pokoju, co niezbyt się spodobało Bruce’owi.

\- Hej! Tony! Poczekaj! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy!

\- Nie możesz rzucać mi tego cudownego pomysłu i oczekiwać, że będę czekał z wcieleniem go w życie!

\- Możesz to zrobić, ale nie natychmiast. – Bruce kategorycznie wskazał na sofę, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało że Tony powinien posadzić na niej swój tyłek. Niezupełnie odpowiadało to jego wyobrażeniu o dobrej zabawie, Stark raczej wolałby w tej chwili robić listę książek, które mógłby zabrać do Lokiego. Dla odmiany takich, które Tony też przeczytał. Jak mógł się na tym skupić, skoro Bruce wciąż do niego mówił?

\- Lubisz go.

Znów ta sama śpiewka.

\- Hej, mówimy o Lokim.

\- Wiem. Jednak i tak go lubisz. – Bruce nie wydawał się oczekiwać, że Tony zaprzeczy.

\- Sądzę, że… jest zajmujący. Lubię z nim rozmawiać. Ale nie zapominam, kim jest i co zrobił.

Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, Bruce uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To nie znaczy, że go nie lubisz. Jak szalenie by to nie brzmiało, jesteś zainteresowany Lokim.

\- To naprawdę brzmi szalenie… może dlatego, że… powiedział mi o kilku sprawach, a w konkurencji z Odynem mój ojciec miał spore szanse na zdobycie tytułu Ojca Roku. Wiem, że to niczego nie usprawiedliwia i że mógł podjąć inne decyzje, ale on nie stał się takim, jaki jest, tak po prostu. Przytrafiła mu się każda gówniana rzecz, jaka może ci spieprzyć dzieciństwo… poza byciem maltretowanym albo wykorzystywanym… Czuję, że gdyby w odpowiednim momencie ktoś tam był, wszystko mogłoby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Albo i nie… nie zostawili mu zbyt wielkiego wyboru, mógł tylko sfiksować. Boże, bronię go. Bruce, najwyższa pora, żebyś położył mnie spać.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Bruce potrząsnął głową.

\- Przyznaję, że po części ulżyło mi. Wydaje się, że nadal wiesz, co robisz. Tak długo, jak nie zaczniesz planować jego ucieczki.

\- To już sam zrobił.

Wróć! To był błąd, okropny błąd.

\- Co?!

Tony pospiesznie wzruszył ramionami, zapewne wyglądając przy tym absurdalnie.

\- Hej, siedzi w więzieniu. Tam wszyscy myślą o wydostaniu się, prawda?

\- Jasne. Czy ma plan, Tony?

\- Uhm…

\- O mój Boże, Tony! Czy przynajmniej wezwałeś kawalerię?!

\- Uspokój się, nie ma planu! A nawet, gdyby miał, nie powiedziałby mi o nim. Jestem gościem, który przynosi mu książki i czasem odgrywa rolę jego psychoterapeuty, ale nie kumplem czy wspólnikiem. Wszystko, co powiedział, to że nie zostanie w celi na zawsze. Każdy by mógł tak powiedzieć. Szczegóły? Nie, żadnych szczegółów, przez większość czasu czyta albo rysuje. Nie widziałem, żeby cokolwiek planował. Więc uspokój się. Sam mi przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że wiem, co robię.

Bruce nieco się odprężył, ale niestety Tony głupio wzbudził jego podejrzenia. To jeszcze nie było nawet w połowie tak złe, jak myśl, która właśnie przyszła mu do głowy. Tak, Loki chciał wydostać się z celi, a Stark, ponieważ był szalony, chciał zobaczyć, w jaki sposób to zrobi. Jak Loki zdołałby uciec?

Oczywiście potem Tony natychmiast wsadzi go tam z powrotem, pewnie, że tak. Chociaż chętnie zobaczyłby, co Loki mógłby zrobić na zewnątrz. Tak, Tony zdecydowanie stracił rozum.

  
***

\- To jest obrzydliwe.

Tony zamrugał. Książka leżała na podłodze przed celą Lokiego. Nie żadna inna, lecz _Zmierzch_. Najwyraźniej wkurzyła boga tak bardzo, że chciał się jej pozbyć z celi. Stał teraz przed polem siłowym, krzywiąc się i wskazując palcem na wspomniane obrzydlistwo.

\- Hej, nie mów, że nie wciągnęła cię historia Edwarda i Belli! Sprzedali się w większej liczbie egzemplarzy, niż twój Voltaire.

Nie było mowy, żeby Loki mógł mu w to uwierzyć.

\- Twoje żarty nie są zbyt udane, Człowieku z Żelaza. Zabierz tę książkę, nie chcę jej tu widzieć. Thor byłby w stanie stworzyć coś bardziej inteligentnego, a nie jestem nawet pewien, czy w ogóle potrafi pisać.

Rety, ktoś zdecydowanie nie polubił _Zmierzchu_.

\- Zabawne, że ci się nie spodobało. Przyniosłem ci sporo innych rzeczy do czytania. – Tony położył trzymany stosik książek na podłogę i usiadł obok. – Nie było mnie przez kilka dni, co przez ten cały czas robiłeś, Rudolfie? Poza nudzeniem się?

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

Loki odwrócił się w drugą stronę, usiadł na jednym ze swoich krzeseł i totalnie przełączył się na tryb „ignorowanie Tony’ego”. Tak, Stark wkurzył go i bóg był teraz na niego zły. Ponieważ miliarder nie odwiedził go wcześniej? Loki uwielbiał dramatyzować.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki jędzowaty? Ponieważ zniknąłem i nie zadzwoniłem? Jak słodko. Hej, na pojednanie przyniosłem ci trochę książek. Thor powiedział, że to interesuje cię najbardziej. A może jednak wolałbyś kwiaty? Czekoladki? Diamentowe kolczyki? Nie zachowuj się jak dziewczyna!

Nie, to nie działało, ignorował go tak usilnie, że Tony mógłby zwątpić w swoje istnienie. Ale nie z nim te numery. Co do diabła? Szukał dla Lokiego kompletu dzieł Voltaire’a i co dostaje w zamian? Dąsy rozkapryszonego boga. Nie, nie, nie, Tony Stark nie będzie się w to bawił.

\- Powiedz coś, Rudolfie!

Żadnej reakcji, tylko przewrócił stronę czytanej książki.

\- Spock, przestań mnie ignorować!

Loki nie miał nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby chociaż mrugnąć powieką.

\- Loki! – Sfrustrowany Tony skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Nie mam pojęcia, co tam robisz, ale ciche dni powinny być już za nami. Było już tak pięknie, doszliśmy do etapu „obrzucamy się obelgami”. Ty mówisz, że chcesz mnie zabić, ja nadaję ci głupią ksywkę. Przynoszę ci książki, ty udowadniasz, że potrafisz cieszyć się normalnymi rzeczami. Wspominam Thora, a ty nazywasz go idiotą. To nas łączy!

Tony nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że krew w nim zawrzała. Ignorujący go Loki, czy fakt, że nie był w stanie sprowokować go do żadnej reakcji. To było nie do przyjęcia.

\- Wiesz co? Pieprz się! To tak nie działa! Jeśli chcesz ze mną pogrywać, za karę nie dostaniesz żadnych książek. – Jasne, zachowywał się infantylnie, zbierając tomiki z powrotem z podłogi, ale był Tony’m Starkiem i miał prawo zachowywać się głupio. – Spadam stąd. Zadzwoń, kiedy znowu będziesz normalny, a wtedy spodziewam się naprawdę dobrych przeprosin!

Po przemierzeniu dziesięciu kroków, Tony zawrócił i rzucił jedną z książek o fizyce przed celę.

\- Byłoby zbyt okrutne, zostawiać cię bez niczego. Teraz będę oczekiwał jeszcze lepszych przeprosin!

 ***

Następnego dnia Tony stał przed celą Lokiego bez książek, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, czekając na przeprosiny. Czy bóg uklęknie? Chciałby to zobaczyć. _Proszę, Tony, wybacz mi, że byłem taki głupi. Jeden dzień bez twojego towarzystwa był nie do zniesienia_. Taaa, muzyka dla jego uszu.

Loki nawet na niego nie spojrzał i nie powiedział choćby słowa.

 ***

\- Loki, spójrz. To biografia Voltaire’a. Jego całe życie, informacje o wszystkich dokonaniach. Możesz ją mieć, jeśli odezwiesz się do mnie… spojrzysz na mnie… tupniesz nogą, żebym chociaż wiedział, że mnie słyszysz… Okej, ty też się pieprz!

***

\- Wybacz, że ostatnio się wkurzyłem, nie chciałem wrzeszczeć na ciebie przez pięć minut. Tak naprawdę myślałem poważnie tylko o pierwszych siedemnastu rzeczach, które powiedziałem. Czy między nami jest już znów dobrze? Wszystko jedno, w dupie z tym…

 ***

\- Mam coś dla ciebie… Dzięki genialnemu wynalazkowi zwanemu Photoshopem, mam twoje zdjęcie, jak siedzisz na tronie, z martwym Thorem leżącym u twoich stóp. Jeśli chcesz je zobaczyć, musisz podnieść głowę.

 ***

\- Poddaję się! Czego ode mnie chcesz?! – Tony odrzucił ramiona w górę i zazgrzytał zębami. – Mógłbym to pojąć, gdybyś nigdy wcześniej się do mnie nie odzywał, ale teraz to nie ma żadnego sensu. Skręca cię, jeśli nie możesz rzucić jakiegoś głupiego komentarza, który by mnie irytował. Jeśli sądzisz, że zrezygnuję, możesz o tym zapomnieć. Przychodzę tu codziennie, ty masz to gdzieś. Dobra, w takim razie więcej już nie wyjdę. Wcale. Zmuszę Thora, żeby przyniósł mi jakieś meble i będę tu siedział tak długo, aż przypomnisz sobie, jak używać języka.

Dla podkreślenia swojej determinacji Tony usiadł na podłodze i czekał. Loki nie zareagował w najmniejszym stopniu, jedynie dalej czytał, ale Stark był uparty. Nie przestawał mówić. O wszystkim i o niczym. Powiedział Lokiemu o tym, jak mu minął dzień, o nudnych spotkaniach z zarządem, nowym modelu Stark Pad-a, sugestii Clinta, że Natasza powinna pofarbować sobie włosy na czarno i tym, że Steve nadal myli swój telefon komórkowy z pilotem do telewizora. Dla ułatwienia zrozumienia ostatniego faktu, wyjaśnił także, czym są telefon komórkowy oraz pilot do telewizora.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło, ale zaczynał już tracić głos, zaś Loki doczytywał ostatnią stronę swojej książki. W końcu zamknął okładkę, podniósł głowę i utkwił w Tony’m pozbawiony wyrazu wzrok.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś odejść, Człowieku z Żelaza.

\- Hej, to mówi! Bob, dzwoń do prasy!

\- Stark, wracaj do Midgardu, natychmiast.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteśmy w samym środku takiej ekscytującej pogawędki.

Loki odłożył książkę na bok.

\- Ponieważ za kilka chwil nie będziesz już mógł odejść, a ja wolałbym spędzić ten krótki czas, który poprzedzi moją rychłą i bolesną śmierć, w lepszym towarzystwie.


	14. Stary wróg

Upłynął ten ułamek sekundy, którego ludzki mózg potrzebuje do przyswojenia nowej informacji. Zdolności boga do zauważania wszystkiego, co działo się dookoła niego, z pewnością nie pozwoliły mu przegapić szoku na twarzy Tony’ego. W końcu to Loki.

Nie, Tony nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać, w żadnym razie. Wyzywająco skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uniósł podbródek.

\- Naprawdę nie mogłeś wymyślić niczego lepszego? Miałem cię za takiego pomysłowego gościa, a ty wracasz do oklepanych gróźb śmierci.

Loki utkwił spojrzenie w czymś za nim i Tony miał wrażenie, że powinno go to zmartwić.

\- Stark, ja nie grożę, a jedynie stwierdzam fakty. Masz tylko kilka minut, zanim chaos i śmierć wkroczą do tego miejsca. Możesz jeszcze uniknąć tego wszystkiego. Tak postąpiłaby rozumna istota.

O co chodziło mu tym razem? Tony ani trochę mu nie wierzył i przypomniał sobie, że powinien być ostrożny.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, Loki?

\- Nic. Czas ucieka, Człowieku z Żelaza. Dla twojego własnego dobra mam nadzieję, że nie liczysz, iż ci żałośni żołnierze za tobą, będą w stanie cię obronić. Prawdopodobnie polegną jako pierwsi.

Tony nie odwrócił się, ale doskonale słyszał, że strażnicy nie są już tak opanowani i spokojni, jak wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie wysłali kogoś z ostrzeżeniem do Thora, albo kogokolwiek, kto był odpowiedzialny za lochy. Albo Loki chciał namieszać im w głowach, żeby mieć potem niezły ubaw, albo rzeczywiście coś miało się wydarzyć. I nie było to nic dobrego.

\- Loki, to naprawdę świetnie, że zdecydowałeś się znowu odzywać, ale teraz musisz zrobić kolejny krok i przestać gadać zagadkami!

\- Nie uważam, żeby moje słowa były trudne do zrozumienia, kiedy mówię, że nie zostało ci wiele czasu, abyś mógł opuścić Asgard. – Loki prawie wyglądał na  lekko sfrustrowanego, ale wrażenie to szybko zatarły grube warstwy flegmatyczności.

\- Dobra, Rudolfie, dochodzimy do najważniejszych pytań tej opowieści, okej? Kto, kiedy, jak, co i gdzie. Nikt nie ma pieprzonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Tony nie wiedział, co zdarzyło się najpierw - ogłuszający huk, czy trzęsąca się podłoga. Może obydwa wydarzenia nastąpiły równocześnie. W jednej chwili wydawało się, że podłoga jest wydzierana spod jego nóg i stracił równowagę. Potem nastała cisza. Przez kilka sekund wszystko wypełniały jedynie oddech Tony’ego i puste spojrzenie Lokiego. 

\- Ostrzegałem cię, Człowieku z Żelaza. Teraz jest za późno.

Na co było za późno? Czy choć jeden z tych cholernych Wikingów mógłby powiedzieć Tony’emu, co się kurwa działo? Trzęsienie ziemi, Loki mówiący zagadkami o śmierci i zniszczeniu… Cóż, nie było to nic aż tak niezwykłego. Za swoimi plecami Tony słyszał trzaski i szczękanie metalu, prawdopodobnie zbroi Boba albo któregoś z jego klonów. Przynajmniej oni także byli trochę zaniepokojeni… co w sumie nie było tak dobrą wiadomością, jakby się nad tym zastanowić. Aż do teraz wszystko w Asgardzie działało całkiem sprawnie.

Kolejny huk i podniesione głosy. Wzburzenia. Paniki?

\- Dobra, Spock, sądzę, że musimy raz jeszcze powtórzyć te pytania. Kto, jak, gdzie, kiedy i co się kurwa mać dzieje?! – Tony nie chciał tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale głos mu drżał, a sposób, w jaki Loki patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem w jego stronę, był cholernie niepokojący. Spojrzenie boga było straszliwie puste.

\- Pomimo swojego prostego, śmiertelnego umysłu, powinieneś rozumieć, co się dzieje. To pierwsza fala. Prawdopodobnie będzie ich sześć. Jeżeli nie wystarczą, będzie ich więcej. Tyle, ile potrzeba do odnalezienia szczura i zabicia go.

\- Loki, wiem, że uwielbiasz słuchać dźwięku swojego głosu, ale nie musisz używać tylu słów. Byłoby miło, gdybyś powiedział cokolwiek, co ma pieprzony sens! Co się do ciężkiej cholery dzieje?!

Ziemia ponownie zadrżała, a nagły wiatr wydawał się nieść do lochów krzyki z wyższych poziomów pałacu. Jak blisko ktoś musiał być, żeby Tony mógł usłyszeć jego krzyk?

Loki nadal patrzył przez niego, z dziwnym półuśmiechem na ustach.  Na ten widok Tony’emu coś  przewróciło się w żołądku, ponieważ nie było w nim szaleństwa, ani zła, jak wielokrotnie wcześniej. Nie było w nim też najmniejszego śladu radości. Uśmiech boga wydawał się sugerować, że Loki wiedział coś, o czym nikt inny nie ma pojęcia, ale co koniec końców i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

\- Ktoś zostanie ukarany za swoje porażki, Człowieku z Żelaza. Jeżeli zawodzisz podbijając świat, musisz być przygotowany na to, że to twój własny zostanie podbity.

Tony zaczęło kręcić się w głowie, kiedy setki myśli w tym samym czasie bombardowało jego umysł. Większość z nich było zwykłymi bzdurami, ale jedna wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych: dlaczego nie zabrał ze sobą swojej zbroi? Dlaczego zgodził się na ten kretyński warunek? Czy naprawdę aż tak zależało mu na zdobyciu tej nieistotnej technologii? Tak bardzo jej pożądał, że na znak pokojowych zamiarów przybył do Asgardu bez broni i gdzie teraz był? W samym środku inwazji, bez zbroi i bez Jarvisa. Drodzy Państwo, Tony Stark zagrał uczciwie! Niniejszym ogłaszamy, że Tony Stark miał przepieprzone. Co gorsza, stał przed celą gościa, który był powodem całej tej inwazji. Przybyli tu po Lokiego.

O kurwa mać, przybyli tu po Lokiego!

\- Chitauri chcą cię zabić? Skopałem ich dupska w epickim stylu! Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek chciał o tym jeszcze raz rozmawiać, ale potraktowałem ich cholerną bombą atomową!

Uśmiech na ustach Lokiego stał się nieco sarkastyczny, co nie uspokoiło Tony’ego.

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że zgładziłeś całą rasę? Muszę cię rozczarować. Zostało ich wystarczająco wiele, żeby najechać Asgard. Sądzę, że to bardzo możliwe, iż wbiłeś im się w pamięć. Jako, że nie masz na sobie swojej zbroi, rozsądnie byłoby uciec stąd tak daleko, jak poniosą cię nogi.

\- Zapomnij o tym, Rudolfie! Nie mam mowy, żeby…

\- Mój panie…

Tony odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą nowy batalion strażników. Kiedy się zjawili? Nieważne, prawdopodobnie są tu dla ochrony lochów.

\- To miło, że kawaleria w końcu przybyła! Czy ktoś ma ze sobą karabin maszynowy? Byłby teraz niezmiernie pomocny.

\- Panie, książę nakazał nam eskortowanie cię do sali tronowej. Zejście do lochów zostanie odcięte.

 - Co? Wiedzie, gdzie możecie sobie wsadzić ten pomysł? Odciąć wejście? Wy, chłopcy i Thor zdajecie sobie chyba sprawę, że armia zmierza prosto tutaj, po tego drugiego księcia? – Tony wskazał na Lokiego, ale żaden ze strażników nawet nie mrugnął powieką. Cholera, byli jak Steve: mali, dobrze wytrenowani żołnierze, którzy potrafili jedynie wykonywać rozkazy i biegać w kółko, jeśli zabrakło dowódcy.

\- Marnujesz oddech, Stark, a skoro jak podejrzewam zbyt wiele ci go już nie zostało, powinieneś korzystać z niego ostrożnie. Idź i zabierz ze sobą blaszane matołki. Nie chcę ani ich, ani twojego towarzystwa, kiedy będę umierał. To nie musi być boleśniejsze, niż normalnie. Dziękuję za książki, Stark.

Z zatrważającym spokojem Loki usiadł z powrotem na jednym z krzeseł i położył sobie książkę na kolanach. Czy to była poza oczekującego na śmierć?

\- Wiesz przecież, że przybyli tu po ciebie! A ty chcesz siedzieć bezczynnie?!

\- Mój panie! Książę Thor był bardzo…

\- Thor może się pieprzyć!

Loki uśmiechnął się, ale nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, a zanim Tony się zorientował, ktoś chwycił go za ramię.

-Hej! Nie jesteś dwudziestoletnią gorącą blondynką! Zabieraj ode mnie łapy!

Czy to mogło byś jeszcze bardziej upokarzające? Tony był wleczony przez jakąś lichą straż. Wielki Tony Stark, Iron Man. Cóż, przynajmniej byli Asami, to chyba czyniło z nich superherosów, prawda?

\- Przestań mną szarpać! Stój!

Nie przestali. Bez trudu wywlekli go z lochów i zamknęli za sobą ciężkie wrota, odcinając schody od reszty zamku. Loki został na dole. Razem z bandą międzygalaktycznych przestępców.

\- Hej! Już nie jestem w lochu! Przestańcie!

Raz jeszcze mu się nie poszczęściło i został dosłownie przewleczony do sali tronowej. Przez całą drogę Tony słyszał te hałasy. Dudnienie, grzmoty, wybuchy. Odgłosy wojny. Jak wtedy, w Nowym Jorku. W takiej chwili ktoś naprawdę marnował siłę tych żołnierzy, żeby przeprowadzić Tony’ego z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego? W końcu został puszczony.

\- Dziękuję! Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty? Gdzie jest Thor!? Chcę rozmawiać z księciem machającym młotem!

Strażnicy nie uznali za warte uwagi poświęcanie mu czasu i po prostu odeszli. Co jest do cholery? Nie był byle kim! Był Tony’m Starkiem! Jego obecność to zaszczyt dla Asgardu.

\- Czekajcie! W hierarchii Avengersów jestem całkowicie równy Thorowi, a ponieważ lepiej wyglądam, w istocie jestem ważniejszy! Chcę się widzieć z facetem z młotem!

\- Mój syn walczy na pierwszej linii, próbując obronić swój dom przed wrogiem, Człowieku z Żelaza.

Dopiero teraz Tony zorientował się, że ktoś za nim stał. Kobieta, blondynka, miła dla oka, elegancka i pełna wdzięku. Wyglądała za bardzo na damę, żeby być mamą Thora, ale w końcu sama to powiedziała.

\- Hej, nie zostaliśmy oficjalnie sobie przedstawieni, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila na wymianę uprzejmości… kiedy co dwie sekundy coś wybucha. Jeśli Thor jest na zewnątrz, też tam idę. Czy mogłabyś wskazać mi najszybszą drogę? Najlepiej taką, na której nie ma żadnych głupich strażników, którzy mogli by mną pomiatać.

Najwyraźniej miała poczucie humoru, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się, nawet pomimo tego, że ziemia znowu się zatrzęsła. Jednak jej spojrzenie zdradzało niepokój.

\- To niemożliwe, Thor zdecydowanie nakazał, że masz pozostać w pałacu. Dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Och, świetnie! Jestem zamknięty pod kluczem jak bezradna dziewczyna! Bez obrazy… - Tony wziął głęboki oddech i starał się uporządkować myśli. Nie powinno go tu być. Musiał wiedzieć, jak toczy się walka, zobaczyć, czy mógłby jakoś pomóc… zorientować się, czy Chitauri w ogóle mieli szansę dostać się do lochów.

\- Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, jak mogę dostać się w pobliże Thora? Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Upewnić się, że wszystko idzie dobrze i żeby pomóc!

\- Mój syn jest sprawnym dowódcą i niestety to nie jest pierwsza bitwa, którą musi toczyć. Wiem, że bardzo poważa cię jako wojownika Midgardu. Jednak to jest Asgard i twoje zdolności nie będą tu tak użyteczne, jak na Midgardzie – kontynuowała z uśmiechem, który pewnie miał go uspokoić, lecz niezbyt się w tym sprawdzał.

\- Miło to słyszeć,  ale czy pamiętał, żeby wysłać też kogoś do lochów?! W końcu Chitauri chcą się tam dostać, żeby zabić jego brata!

Kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że mówił nie tylko do matki Thora. Była także matką Lokiego. W każdym razie, nie było czasu, żeby zważać na każde słowo, kiedy gówno właśnie zmierzało do wentylatora. Tony niczego nie widział, ale słyszał, że te przeraźliwe hałasy były coraz bliżej lochów.

\- Wszechojciec nie jest pewien, jakie są zamiary Chitauri. Uważa, że… istnieje możliwość, iż Chitauri przybyli do Asgardu, żeby uwolnić Lokiego. – Sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, było jej niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, ponieważ to było całkowicie absurdalne. Tony zgodziłby się z rozkoszą, ale koncepcja Odyna jako Ojca Roku właściwie mogła być użyteczna.

\- To kolejny powód, żeby wysłać dodatkowe kilka tysięcy strażników do lochów! Nie ma znaczenia, czy są tu, żeby go uwolnić, czy zabić… Idą po niego! Żadne z nas nie chce, żeby go dopadli, prawda?!

Tak, Tony wiedział, że wrzeszczy na niewłaściwą osobę, ale musiał w końcu przyznać, że panikował. Z powodu Lokiego. Od kiedy wszystko w jego życiu miało jakiś związek z Lokim? Nieważne.

\- Pałac nie jest głównym celem bitwy. Najcięższe ataki kierowane są na centrum miasta, a obowiązkiem króla jest ochrona obywateli Asgardu, nie przestępców w lochach. – Kolejna rzecz, którą powiedziała z bólem, ledwo mogąc wymówić te słowa. Tony widział, że była inna. Słowo _przestępca_ brzmiało tak dziwnie i…

\- Kurwa! – Huk był ogłuszający, a wibracje wprawiły w drżenie sklepienie komnaty. Byli blisko, naprawdę blisko, a Tony tracił czas.

\- Umh… wasza… wszystko jedno… Wiem, że nie jestem wysokim, muskularnym blondynem, ale zamiast stać bezczynnie, mogę pomóc. Potrzebna mi broń, a potem sam już sobie poradzę...

\- Chcesz wrócić do celi mojego syna. – To nie było pytanie. Królowa patrzyła na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Dlaczego? Żeby go bronić, czy żeby mieć pewność, że jego niedawni sprzymierzeńcy nie otworzą mu drzwi?

Podchwytliwe pytanie. Chciała wiedzieć, co Tony sądził o jej synu. Część sklepienia właśnie odpadła na posadzkę, ale matka Lokiego chciała być pewna, że Tony nie… Właściwie co? Nie mógł myśleć. W takich sytuacjach potrzebował Jarvisa, żeby zachować spokój, by wiedzieć, że był ktoś, kto ubezpieczał jego tyły. Albo zbroi – potrzebował swojej cholernej zbroi, żeby roztrzaskać kilku obcych.

_… natychmiastowa i bolesna śmierć…_

Nie, Tony musiał wiedzieć, co się działo i nikt nie mógł zabić Lokiego zanim jego badania nie będą zakończone oraz uwieńczone cholernym sukcesem. Albo zanim nie da Lokiemu biografii Voltaire’a.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, że to mówię… ale nie sądzę, żeby chcieli obsypać Lokiego kwiatami i ktoś powinien to powiedzieć Thorowi, bo umyka mu coś, co jest naprawdę ważne!

Matka Lokiego wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie i Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kiepska maska zblazowanego błazna zaczyna się kruszyć. Królowa chciała chronić Lokiego. Dla niej wszyscy inni mieszkańcy Asgardu mogli iść do diabła, jeśli miała pewność, że Tony nie był jeszcze jednym zagrożeniem dla życia jej syna. Tak, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że celem inwazji było zabicie Lokiego. Dlaczego obydwoje wciąż tu jeszcze stali?!

\- Czy dostanę w końcu broń, żebym mógł pomóc!?

Tak się nie stało, gdyż nagle głośne wycie wypełniło pomieszczenie. Stopy uderzające o posadzkę. Brzęk metalu o metal i odgłosy… laserowych wystrzałów? Tony ledwo miał czas, żeby odwrócić głowę, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a walczący wdarli się do sali. Desperacko miał nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy obrzydliwych postaci Chitauri, ale oto byli tutaj. Całe tuziny. Walcząc na śmierć i życie ze strażnikami, którzy starali się odepchnąć ich od drzwi. Walcząc? To była raczej rzeź, a Tony znajdował się w samym jej środku, bez zbroi i broni, jak bezsilny cywil.

Jedno z tych odrażających stworzeń dostrzegło go. Okej, Tony, myśl! Jesteś geniuszem, możesz znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. Słabe punkty, słabe punkty! Gołymi rękoma byłby w stanie pokonać obcego… gdyby ten nie nosił pancerza. A także gdyby nie miał broni… którą właśnie kierował na Tony’ego… nie panikuj! Nie panikuj!

Chitauri wystrzelił w jego kierunku, a Tony nie podejrzewał, że ma taki świetny refleks. Bez namysłu rzucił się w bok. Uderzenie o podłogę bolało jak diabli, jęknął, ale nadal żył. Co nie powinno w tym momencie być brane za rzecz oczywistą i niezmienną. W tej pieprzonej sali każdy pojedynczy ruch wywoływał echo i Tony miał wrażenie, że wokół niego jakieś tysiąc postaci próbuje się nawzajem pozabijać. Jeszcze kilka wystrzałów laserowych zostało posłane w jego kierunku, ale udało mu się wczołgać za jedną z licznych kolumn.

Przerażająca świadomość bycia bezradnym to coś, czego Tony nigdy więcej nie chciał znów czuć. Do diabła z Odynem i kretyńską umową, żeby pojawiać się tu bez zbroi. Teraz Tony chował się na kolumną, podczas, gdy… nawet matka Lokiego kopała dupska żołnierzom Chitauri. Wytwornie ubrana królowa, po której nikt by się nie spodziewał niczego więcej, niż tylko estetycznego wzbogacania pałacowych przestrzeni. Zaś Tony… krył się, wyobrażając sobie, jak reszta tych popieprzonych obcych maszeruje do lochów i zabija bezbronnego Lokiego w jego celi. Nie, na pewno nie!

W całym tym chaosie Tony miał spore szanse wymknąć się i przebić na dół. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby tam zrobić, ale nie zamierzał tutaj czekać, porzucając Lokiego swojemu losowi.

_… natychmiastowej i bolesnej śmierci…_

Wstał, przywarł plecami do kolumny i starał się zignorować wszystkie hałasy wokoło niego. Po prostu zamknij oczy i biegnij… od jednej kolumny do drugiej, aż w końcu się wydostaniesz. Szybko rozejrzał się po sali, Asowie nadal walczyli z Chitauri, ale szala zwycięstwa nie przechylała się na żadną ze stron. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie mógł cieszyć się wygraną – krew pokrywała posadzkę i nie było wiadomo, którzy żołnierze stracili jej więcej. Co, jeśli sytuacja w lochach wyglądała podobnie? Tony wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął biec, pokonując krótki odcinek do następnej kolumny. Dobrze, nadal miał ręce i nogi, wszystko było na miejscu.

Ten stan zapewne mógł ulec szybkiej zmianie, ponieważ następny Chitauri pojawił się tuż obok niego. A więc to już. Tony był martwy i Loki pewnie też. Pieprzony Asgard. Pieprzony Odyn. Co za pieprzony koniec dla Iron Mana…

Ale koniec nie nastąpił. Chitauri złożył się w pół, jakby ktoś dźgnął go sztyletem w plecy.  Wreszcie padł martwy na ziemię, leżąc w kałuży krwi. Tony gapił się na niego przez chwilę. Ktoś właśnie uratował mu życie i jeśli to piekło kiedyś się skończy, Tony będzie musiał temu komuś podziękować, ale teraz nie było na to czasu. Coś ważniejszego skupiło na sobie całą jego uwagę… coś, co wciąż tkwiło w uścisku martwego Chitauri. Jego broń, nadal wymierzona w Tony’ego.

Chociaż raz wydarzenia w Nowym Jorku mogły przynieść coś dobrego. Tony wykorzystał szansę, jaką stwarzała mu tamta sytuacja i zdobył liczne przykłady obcej technologii. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, jak to ustrojstwo działa. Bingo!

Gorączkowo chwycił za berło i wyszarpał je z martwych palców. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby rozkoszować się uczuciem nie bycia już bezużytecznym ani bezsilnym. Spostrzegł, że Asgardianie powoli lecz systematycznie przejmowali kontrolę nad walką. To nawet lepiej, nie miał powodu, żeby dłużej tu zostawać. Tak szybko, jak zdołał, wybiegł z sali, dziękując swojemu genialnemu umysłowi, za zapamiętanie drogi do lochów. Za następnym rogiem czekała na niego następna bitwa – około dziesięciu Chitauri i mniej więcej tylu samo Asów. Tony wykorzystał okazję, żeby wypróbować w praktyce swoją broń i ustrzelił dwa obrzydliwe monstra, zanim trzymając się ściany przekradł się dalej, omijając walczących.

Te cholerne potwory były wszędzie. Miał nadzieję, że były zbyt głupie, żeby naprawdę odnaleźć drogę do lochów i że wszystkie jego starania nie poszły na marne. Niestety, odgłosy walk wcale nie słabły, pomimo zbliżania się do celu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Tony nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale z drugiej strony, potrzebował planu. Wpaść i wystrzelać wszystkich Chitauri. Czemu nie?

Kiedy dopadł schodów do lochów, zatrzymał się. Wywlekając go stamtąd, strażnicy zamknęli za sobą wrota. Nic po nich teraz nie zostało. Zniknęły. Wypalone do gruntu. Kurwa.

Było jasne, czego obcy tutaj szukali. Tony przez moment wpatrywał się w zwęglone resztki, ale szybko otrząsnął się. Jak wiele czasu zmarnował…

Bez chwili namysłu pobiegł w dół po schodach, z przerażeniem odkrywając martwe ciała. Asgardianie. Chitauri. Asgardianie. Strażnicy. To oznaczało, że obcy nie weszli tu tak po prostu. Chciał w to wierzyć. Odgłosy walki odbijały się od ścian, ale Tony ledwo je słyszał. Krew dudniła mu w uszach, rękę kurczowo zaciskał na broni. Był bohaterem, może nie był wzorem moralności, niemniej zajmował się zabijaniem tych złych. Tak, Tony idealnie nadawał się do tego zadania, nawet, jeśli nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co tutaj robił.

Na najniższym poziomie czekało na niego dwóch Chitauri. Nawet się nie zorientowali, co ich trafiło. Padli na ziemię, a Tony przeszedł nad nimi bez mrugnięcia powieką. Tak daleko, jak był w stanie coś zobaczyć, żadna cela, ani żadne pole siłowe nie pozostały nietknięte. Cholera…

Nie, nie. Było dobrze. Chyba. Może to był normalny atak na Asgard i Chitauri jedynie chcieli stworzyć chaos, więc uwolnili więźniów. Tony’emu chyba wolno było pomarzyć, prawda? Niestety Loki mówił wcześniej coś innego.

Wadą, albo zaletą prostego korytarza było to, że Tony miał widok na sytuację na całej jego długości. Co powodowało, że czuł ból brzucha. Strażnicy nie oddali lochów bez walki, ale nie byli też na nią przygotowani. Wszyscy ci goście, na których Tony nigdy nie zwracał uwagi, zakończyli już główne starcie i teraz ich przetrzebione siły radośnie dorzynały pozostałych Chitauri. Tony nie mógł tak po prostu przejść obok, powinien im pomóc. Ale… musi iść do tej przeklętej ostatniej celi!

Myślenie było stratą czasu! Czas był tym, czego Loki na pewno teraz nie miał! Jesteś Tony’m Starkiem! Idź! Więc Tony biegł dalej, okropnie tęskniąc za swoją zbroją i mierząc z broni do ponad dwumetrowego potwora przed sobą, który dusił jednego ze strażników. Co toto sobie myślało, stając na drodze pomiędzy Tony’m i jego celem?

Tony wystrzelił, trafiając bestię między łopatki. To był wystarczający powód, żeby Chitauri puścił strażnika i odwrócił się w stronę Tony’ego. Jak ohydna może być jakaś istota? Zamiast oczy miał tylko czarne dziury, szarawą skórę, a w paszczy więcej zębów, niż Tony miał włosów na głowie. Bestia zaryczała, ciężko stąpając w jego stronę. Nie miał na to czasu. Wystrzelił drugi raz, potem trzeci, ale potwór podchodził bliżej i jakoś nie chciał umrzeć. Swoją wielką pięścią mógł z łatwością zmiażdżyć głowę Starka. Nie mógł do dosięgnąć, nie mógł. Prawie drżącymi palcami przeładował broń i wystrzelił wiązkę energii, trafiając bestię kolejne cztery razy. Jednak teraz potwór był teraz tuż przed nim i Tony widział już swój koniec, kiedy Chitauri zakołysał się i w końcu runął na ziemię.  

Zareagował w ciągu sekundy. Odskoczył w bok, upadł na posadzkę i  w ostatniej chwili zdążył podciągnąć nogę, unikając zmiażdżenia przez gigantyczne cielsko śmierdzącego Chitauri. Ulga była chwilowa, gdyż niemal natychmiast poczuł ból w drugiej nodze. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że jego jeansy są wilgotne. I czerwone. Ślady po bitwie znaczyły całą podłogę: części pancerzy, odłamki broni,  drzazgi. Jedna z nich tkwiła w udzie Tony’ego. Zaciskając zęby wyciągnął ją błyskawicznym ruchem i szybko podniósł się na nogi.

Miał wrażenie, jakby całe powietrze z pomieszczenia oraz z jego płuc nagle zniknęło. Potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie, nie, nie teraz! Nie ma mowy, żeby to go teraz dopadło! Jest Tony’m Starkiem i nie będzie miał żadnego ataku paniki. Był w Asgardzie, wszędzie dookoła niego Asgardianie walczyli z Chitauri, nie miał swojej zbroi ani Jarvisa, a Loki może był już martwy.

Nie miał czasu do stracenia!

Adrenalina powróciła do jego żył w ostatnim momencie. Tony podniósł broń i trzymając ją przed sobą, zaczął biec. Ból w nodze był straszny, czuł lekkie zawroty głowy, ale do cholery, nie zamierzał zwalniać! Wbijając wzrok w koniec korytarza, mijał walczących, strzelając na oślep do Chitauri, cały czas mogąc myśleć tylko o dobiegnięciu do tej głupiej celi. Bez względu na to, co tam na niego czekało.

Coś trafiło go w skroń. Bardziej go to zaskoczyło, niż zabolało i odruchowo strzelił w stronę, z której ciśnięto w niego to, czymkolwiek było. Krew zaczęła mu spływać po czole, zalewać oczy.

Cholera…

Biegł dalej, wpadł na kogoś… odepchnął go i w końcu usłyszał...

\- No chodźcie, ohydne, śmierdzące kreatury! Okażę wam łaskę i wyrwę wam wasze nędzne serca…

Przez moment obydwa źródła bólu wydawały się być zupełnie odrętwiałe, zagłuszone potężną falą czegoś, co niemal obezwładniło Tony'ego. Ten popieprzony, arogancki, zadowolony z siebie, boski dupek nadal żył! Musiał czuć się całkiem nieźle, skoro właśnie kogoś znieważał. Jeszcze dwa kroki i Tony będzie mógł go zobaczyć. Więc jednak pomylił się. Nadal pozostawała nietknięta cela. Jedna jedyna - Lokiego.

Horda Chitauri zgromadziła się z przodu. Dwa potwory spośród tej chmary były zauważalnie większe. Giganci. Tony wiedział, po co tu są. Loki stał w swojej celi, przed polem siłowym. Na jego twarzy doskonale widoczne było obrzydzenie i arogancja; chociaż to on tkwił w zamknięciu, patrzył na zgromadzoną watahę z góry. Ale jak długo? Jeden z Chitauri manipulował przy mechanizmie, żeby dezaktywować pole siłowe i na ustach Lokiego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który Tony znał aż za dobrze.

\- Ależ proszę. Zapraszam do mojego małego prywatnego królestwa. Muszę tylko  ostrzec, że dawno nie miałem towarzystwa i mogłem trochę zapomnieć o swoich manierach…

Musieli wejść do środka? Myśli Tony’ego wirowały w jego głowie, kiedy przypominał sobie własne notatki. Pole siłowe zakłócało transmisję. Czy utrudniało także Lokiemu korzystanie z magii? Tony założył, że pole służyło przede wszystkim jako zapora, zapobiegająca wydostaniu się boga na zewnątrz. Ale co, jeśli również ograniczała jego moc, a Loki najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciał wcześniej tego ujawnić przed Starkiem? Chitauri nie byliby więc oczywiście w stanie zabić go przez tę barierę.

Tony przepędził tę myśl. Nie było czasu na obmyślanie strategii, lepiej polegać na brutalnej sile. Rzucenie się na absolutnie nieroztropną i najprawdopodobniej samobójczą misję – tak działał Tony Stark.

\- Hej! Ktokolwiek chce umówić się na audiencję u księcia, musi najpierw rozmawiać ze mną!

Ledwo zwrócili na niego uwagę, zwłaszcza, że Chitauri właśnie osiągnęli swój cel - pole siłowe zamigotało i osłabło. Loki odsunął się o krok, otoczyło go zielone światło. Tony spodziewał się, że bóg po prostu zniknie, ale zamiast tego na ciele Lokiego nagle pojawiła się jego zbroja, zaś w ręku zmaterializował się sztylet. Dlaczego nie ucieka?! Dokądkolwiek?

Dwa giganty Chitauri ruszyły naprzód. Powoli, bez żadnej reakcji ze strony boga, wkroczyły do środka i chwilę później pole siłowe pojawiło się na nowo. To była egzekucja. Zamknęli go w tej małej celi z dwoma największymi potworami, które miały go zabić. Gołymi rękami, w sposób znacznie bardziej bolesny, niż gdyby wykorzystano jakąkolwiek broń. Jaka szkoda, że nie spodziewali się Tony’ego. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to dezaktywować to pieprzone pole siłowe. Bułka z masłem.

Tylko, że wcześniej powinien był trzymać gębę na kłódkę, gdyż teraz Chitauri odwrócili się w jego stronę. Był w takiej samej sytuacji, co osaczony w celi Loki, nie miał żadnej możliwości, żeby gdzieś się ukryć.

Wyglądało na to, że jednak koniec końców Loki zginie okrutną i bolesną śmiercią w towarzystwie. Podobnie jak Tony.


	15. Iluzja i rzeczywistość

Celnie wymierzonym strzałem Tony powalił pierwszego Chitauri, jednak natychmiast musiał odskoczyć przez atakiem drugiego. Rzucił się w bok i krzyknął z bólu, kiedy uderzył nogą o posadzkę. Sam przeciwko sześciu Chitauri, nie zdoła przetrwać dłużej, niż pół minuty. Nawet Loki miał większe szanse od niego. Bóg zajęty był walką z dwoma gigantami, z gracją unikając brutalnego uderzenia jednego z potworów. Pieprzony bóg. Ale jak długo i on wytrzyma?

Tony przeczołgał się bardziej w bok i wystrzelił w tym samym czasie, co jego przeciwnik. Obydwa strumienie energii zderzyły się, a fala zwrotna odrzuciła wszystkich w pobliżu w tył. W głowie czuł łomotanie i ból, tak okropne, że z ledwością zdołał ją podnieść. Kiedy to zrobił, nad sobą zobaczył jednego z Chitauri. Bestia uniosła broń, gotowa zanurzyć ostrze w jego szyi. 

Co za popieprzony sposób, żeby umrzeć. W dodatku Tony już nigdy się nie dowie, co Loki powiedziałby mu o fizyce…

Ogłuszający huk zadudnił mu w uszach, kiedy Chitauri został rzucony o ścianę. Tony odruchowo poderwał się na nogi i zorientował się, że jeden ze strażników właśnie uratował mu życie. Asowie zdołali już wyłapać większość uciekinierów z cel, teraz zajmowali się Chitauri. Kilka potworów zbliżyło się do niego, więc Tony chwycił broń. Dookoła znowu rozgorzała walka, ale Stark chciał jedynie przedrzeć się obok wszystkich i dezaktywować to przeklęte pole siłowe.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Loki otrzymuje potężny cios, a siła tego uderzenia powala boga na ziemię. Tony otworzył usta do krzyku, ale Loki raz jeszcze udowodnił, że w pełni zasługuje na swoją reputację podstępnego sukinsyna i wbił sztylet w łydkę atakującego go olbrzyma. Tak, świetnie! Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Gość, taki jak Loki, mógł z łatwością pokonać obydwie bestie…

Tony chciał rzucić się w stronę celi, ale kilku Chitauri ruszyło w jego kierunku. Niech to szlag! Niemal natychmiast obok wyrośli strażnicy, więc nie musiał sam zajmować się obcymi. Ale dlaczego wydawało się, że bestii wcale nie ubywa? Kiedy tylko jakiś Chitauri ginął, na jego miejsce zjawiał się kolejny. Tony czuł, jak jego ciało słabnie ze zmęczenia, wszystko go bolało, krwawił teraz z więcej niż dwóch ran i powróciły zawroty głowy.

To nie był prawdziwy krzyk. Bardziej przypominał jęk cierpienia i zaskoczenia. Tony odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Loki wyciąga ze zranionego boku swój własny sztylet. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, lecz ten szybko zastąpiła czysta nienawiść i bóg rzucił się na napastnika.

Zabijali go, a Tony nie mógł nawet dotrzeć do pola siłowego.

Po raz ostatni zebrał całe siły, przekraczając wszelkie granice możliwości swojego ciała. Ruszył i używając broni jako kija odpychał każdego, kto stał mu na drodze. W końcu pomiędzy nim a celą nie pozostał już nikt.

W czepku urodzony sukinsyn! Jeden z olbrzymów leżał martwy na podłodze, krew wypływała mu strumieniem z głowy, gdzie sztylet znalazł lepsze miejsce do zanurzenia się niż bok Lokiego.

Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko nadzieja znowu przygasła. Loki oddychał ciężko,  jego ruchy były spowolnione i nie atakował. Zamiast tego starał się bronić przed drugim olbrzymem. Za każdym razem, kiedy musiał poruszyć lewą stroną ciała, syczał z bólu. Tony dostrzegł krew, spływającą mu po boku.

\- Loki, wytrzymaj jeszcze tylko chwilę! Wyciągnę cię stamtąd!

Tony nie wiedział, czy bóg go słyszał, ale nie mógł dłużej na niego patrzeć. Zwrócił wzrok ku ścianie, gdzie Chitauri pracowali nad wyłączeniem pola siłowego. W murze znajdowały się przyciski, których wcześniej tam nie widział. A więc to było źródło energii; wszystko, co Tony musiał zrobić, to je odłączyć. Rozwiązanie siłowe nie było dobrym pomysłem, musiał zablokować czujniki. Spojrzał uważniej, był pewien, że wie jak to działa. Musiał wiedzieć.

Pół minuty. Cholernie długo, jak na geniusza, ale w końcu pole siłowe rozbłysło, a następnie raptownie opadło. Jednak Tony nie krzyknął z radości, ani nie rzucił żadnej ciętej uwagi. Odgłosy toczących się dookoła walk prawie zamilkły, więc jeszcze wyraźniej mógł słyszeć dźwięk dobiegający z celi.

Urywany, ciężki oddech Lokiego.

Tony odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak drugi gigant opada na ziemię. Ten szalony renifer naprawdę to zrobił! Tak! Skóra Lokiego była biała jak śnieg, a bóg chwiał się na bogach. Nagle opadł na kolana, jedną rękę przyciskając do brzucha. Kiedy ją uniósł, była czerwona od krwi. Na twarzy Lokiego Tony mógł zobaczyć coś na kształt zmieszania, jak gdyby był zaskoczony tym, że krwawi. Albo tym, jak obficie.

W końcu, nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku, Loki przewrócił się na posadzkę. Zupełnie, jakby w jego ciele nie pozostała żadna kość. Leżał bez ruchu, podczas gdy świeża krew mieszała się z tą która już wcześniej poplamiła podłogę.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Loki nie mógł krwawić. Hulk pobił go, a bóg nie uronił nawet kropli krwi. Pięść Shreka mogłaby wybić dziurę w ludzkim ciele, tymczasem Loki po dziesięciu minutach hulkowych klapsów był w stanie podnieść się na nogi. Więc nie, nie mógł krwawić.

A jednak to robił.

\- Rudolfie! – Tony wdrapał się do otwartej celi i przyklęknął obok Lokiego. O, cholera. Przytłaczające uczucie mdłości zaczęło w nim narastać, grożąc, razem z obezwładniającą paniką, całkowitym sparaliżowaniem go. W pancerzu Lokiego ziajała dziura. Tony nie mógł stwierdzić, jak głęboko w głąb brzucha sięgała rana, ponieważ wypływająca z niej krew uniemożliwiała zobaczenie czegokolwiek, oprócz krwi. Krwi. Krwi. Krwi.

Jedynie oczy Lokiego nadal były zielone. Nieostre, wpatrujące się w Tony’ego, jakby nie do końca go rozpoznawał. Ale nadal było w nich życie. Tony pospiesznie zerwał z siebie marynarkę, zwinął ją i przycisnął do tej o wiele za dużej rany. W ciągu kilku chwil materiał stał się cały czerwony.

\- Okej, wszystko jest dobrze. To było naprawdę wspaniałe, Rudolfie. Całkowicie ich rozpieprzyłeś. Są w cholerę martwi, przybij piątkę! Albo lepiej nie. Doprowadzimy cię do porządku, nie jest tak źle. – Drżący ochrypły głos Tony’ego przeczył jego słowom. Bóg kłamstw wykrwawiał się na śmierć tuż przy nim, a on mu kłamał. Tony przyciskał marynarkę do rany tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, podnosząc głowę i szukając pomocy.

Strażnicy odzyskali lochy, wszyscy więźniowie leżeli związani na podłodze i   jeszcze tylko trzej Chitauri pozostawało żywych. W ciągu kilku sekund Asowie poradzili sobie także z nimi.

\- Hej! Bob! Ktokolwiek! Ty w hełmie!

Kilku strażników wreszcie zorientowało się, że Tony na nich krzyczy i podbiegło do celi. Dzięki Ci, Panie, wszystko będzie dobrze; już wkrótce…

Loki jęknął i z jego ust popłynęła krew.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie… jest w porządku… jest w porządku. – Tony powrócił wzrokiem do strażników i wysyczał: - Na co się gapicie?! Wezwijcie pomoc! Lekarza! Uzdrowiciela! Szamana, kogokolwiek, kto może pomóc!

Dlaczego się nie ruszali?! Zamiast tego tylko patrzyli szeroko otwartymi oczami na Lokiego, który zaczął się trząść, prawie w konwulsjach. Może też trudno im było uwierzyć, że bóg był w stanie krwawić? Jeśli można jeszcze było nazwać krwawieniem to, kiedy ktoś umierał.

\- Ruszcie się, do cholery! Nie widzicie, że się wykrwawia!?

Zdecydowanie nie chciał tego mówić przy Lokim, chociaż oczywiście sam był boleśnie świadomy, jak wygląda sytuacja.

Dlaczego ci kretyni nie są już daleko stąd, biegnąc po pomoc?!

\- Co tu jeszcze robicie, pieprzone dupki?! To wasz książę i potrzebuje pomocy!

Patrzyli na niego niepewnie i Tony mógłby za to w tej chwili zabić każdego z nich, gdyby tylko ich tak bardzo nie potrzebował. Nie było mowy, żeby oderwał ręce od rany na brzuchu Lokiego, a to nie było jedyne miejsce, z którego bóg się wykrwawiał. Gdyby Tony teraz wstał i odszedł, Lokiemu zostałoby zaledwie kilka minut życia. Tymczasem te głąby po prostu stały jak wmurowane, zamiast pomóc!

\- Chcecie być odpowiedzialni za śmierć młodszego brata Thora, ponieważ zbyt wolno się ruszaliście?!

Wydawało się, że to w końcu wybiło ich z tego stuporu, ponieważ odwrócili się i odbiegli. Tony z ulgą obserwował, jak korytarz pustoszeje. Pozostali strażnicy już wcześniej zniknęli, pewnie przyłączyli się do walk, jeszcze trwających na wyższych poziomach pałacu… albo ponieważ pobiegli po pomoc. Taką miał nadzieję.

Tony objął Lokiego w pasie, jego palce natychmiast stały się wilgotne i musiał wziąć głęboki wdech, żeby stłumić mdłości. Widział, jak bóg wyciągał sobie sztylet z boku… ale żeby rana była aż tak głęboka? Nie, nie miał innego wyjścia. Przycisnął gołą dłoń do rany, wiedząc, że to nie mogło pomóc, ale musiał coś zrobić. Uspokoić Lokiego. A także samego siebie. Chłopcy w lśniących zbrojach sprowadzą kogoś, kto zdoła pomóc. Na pewno…

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Spock… Robię z siebie teraz kretyna… w końcu jesteś bogiem, to tylko drobne skaleczenia… Nie rób niczego głupiego. Nie możesz mi teraz umrzeć, nie zanim zbiorę swoje dane. Zresztą nie wkurzyłeś jeszcze wystarczająco mocno Thora… Poza tym to byłoby naprawdę niezręczne, gdybyś dał się zabić tylko dwóm Chitauri…

Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany najpierw mówił, a później myślał? Tylko, że teraz Tony nie był zdenerwowany. Był przerażony.

Loki zamknął oczy, po czym natychmiast otworzył je ponownie i w tym momencie Tony odniósł wrażenie, że bóg naprawdę na niego patrzył. Czy Loki się bał? Nie, na pewno nie. Loki nie mógł krwawić i nie  mógł się bać.

Wszystko stało się czerwone. Tony potrzebował chwili, żeby zorientować się, że to jego własna krew spłynęła mu do oczu. Niecierpliwym ruchem potarł twarzą o swoje ramię. Postanowił, że niezależnie od tego, jak wszystko się potoczy, zmieni kolor swojej zbroi.

\- Mówiłem ci, że powinieneś uciekać… - Z każdym słowem nowy strumyk krwi wypływał z kąciku ust Lokiego.

\- Mam krótkie nogi, nie odbiegłbym zbyt daleko… A teraz zamknij się i spróbuj zatrzymać trochę tej krwi w swoim ciele. Wszystko w tym przeklętym miejscu i tak jest już nią pokryte… - Tony chciał dać sobie w pysk za każdą sylabę, ale miał zajęte ręce. Na dodatek Loki zaczął kaszleć i na koszulce Starka pojawiły się dziesiątki małych czerwonych kropek. Nieważne, jak szybko strażnicy wrócą z pomocą, było już za późno. Ta świadomość zalała umysł Tony’ego niczym lodowaty deszcz.

Jeśli on wiedział, bez wątpienia wiedział to także Loki. Pewnie dlatego nie przejmował się trzymaniem gęby na kłódkę, chociaż powinien. Tak długo był w stanie ignorować Tony’ego, a teraz, kiedy się wykrwawiał na śmierć, nie mógł pozostać cicho?

\- Wciąż zostało mi jedno pytanie, Stark…

Zostało? Tony nie miał pojęcia, ale nie było niczego, co uważałby w tym momencie za mniej istotne. Zwłaszcza, kiedy czuł, że jego marynarka jest już całkowicie przesiąknięta krwią.

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś się zamknął. To dla mnie kurewsko niekomfortowa sytuacja! Nie ułatwiasz jej swoim gadaniem!

\- Przepraszam, że moja śmierć przychodzi w niedogodnym dla ciebie momencie, ale nadal mam jedno pytanie… - Kaszel stał się jeszcze gorszy, przechodząc w agonalne rzężenie i Tony ze wszystkich sił walczył o stłumienie ataku paniki. Loki umierał pod jego palcami.

\- Więc zadaj to swoje pieprzone pytanie!

To i tak nie mogło już niczego zmienić…

Loki walczył o oddech wydając makabryczny odgłos, zamknął oczy i… uśmiechnął się szeroko do Tony’ego.

\- Czy to nie jest straszliwie upokarzające, złapać się na tę samą sztuczkę dwa razy pod rząd?

\- Co..?

Tony nie rozumiał, co się właściwie działo, kiedy zielona poświata pokryła Lokiego i ciało pod jego palcami zaczęło migotać. Tony był w stanie jedynie pomyśleć o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi magii. I o Lokim…

Nagle pod jego rękoma była już tylko pustka, a bóg zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Stark spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przekonał się, że nie było na nich żadnych śladów krwi. Nawet kropli. Tak samo na koszulce. Loki nie krwawił.

Nie, za to śmiał się. Co przypominało Tony’emu chichot dziecka, rozbawionego swoją psotą.

Nadal niedowierzając, uniósł głowę i zobaczył Lokiego stojącego przed celą. Z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i tym głupim, aroganckim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, nadal w swojej tunice i tych pieprzonych skórzanych spodniach. Bez zbroi. Żałosny, przeklęty, nędzny, podły… genialny, złośliwy sukinsyn!

\- Ty…

Loki uniósł dłoń, przerywając mu.

\- Muszę ci podziękować za otwarcie mi przejścia. Ofiaruję ci iluzję, na której tak ci zależy. – Uśmieszek stał się jeszcze bardziej promienny i Tony pomyślał, że dostrzega w nim odrobinę dawnego szaleństwa. – Tylko nie w sposób, jaki sobie wyobrażałeś.

\- Co do…

Nie dokończył, ponieważ bóg eleganckim gestem poruszył dłonią i zielona poświata pojawiła się raz jeszcze. Jednak nie na Lokim, a na Tony’m. Stark w absolutnym szoku popatrzył w dół, na siebie. Był teraz wyższy, nogi stały się dłuższe, zmieniło się całe jego pieprzone ciało. Nie wspominając o stroju.

\- Dlaczego noszę twoje ubranie? – Kurwa, to nawet nie był jego głos!

Kiedy znowu uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Lokiego, pobladł.

\- Co robisz?

Bóg aktywował pole siłowe. Ten nędzny szczur zamykał Tony’ego w swojej celi!

\- Wypuść mnie! Co mi zrobiłeś!?

\- Jedynie stworzyłem drobne przedstawienie, żeby kupić sobie trochę czasu… Nie, żebym tego potrzebował, ale ten pomysł wydał mi się… zbyt wyborny, żeby z niego zrezygnować. – Ponownie zachichotał i Tony’ego kusiło, żeby rzucić się z  pięściami na pole siłowe, ale zdołał się powstrzymać.

\- Ty niewdzięczny, nic nie warty kawałku gówna! Nie chciałem, żebyś się wykrwawił na śmierć, a ty mnie zamknąłeś! Powinienem był wytapetować ściany twojej celi fragmentami _Zmierzchu_!

Nawet na to Loki odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Wielka szkoda, że muszę zostawić książki, jednak przypuszczam, że znajdę jakieś kopie w midgardiańskiej bibliotece. Chciałbym zostać nieco dłużej, ale zmęczyłem się już tym miejscem. Do zobaczenia, Człowieku z Żelaza. To była zaskakująca przyjemność.

Znów zielona poświata. Twarz Lokiego zniknęła, ale pozostał jego uśmieszek. W mgnieniu oka bóg przemienił się w jednego ze strażników i miał nawet na tyle czelności, żeby lekko się skłonić, zanim odwrócił się i… odszedł.

Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!

\- Loki! Wracaj! Rozerwę ten twój hełm i cię nim uduszę! Wracaj do cholery!

Mógł wołać do upojenia… łotr radośnie odchodził korytarzem, a Tony siedział w celi, z twarzą Lokiego. Stark czuł, że mógłby zdecydowanie skończyć z ratowaniem życia innym. A przynajmniej z ratowaniem życia szalonym bogom z reniferzym fetyszem. Sfrustrowany usiadł na podłodze, wcześniej znajdując trochę miejsca, nie poplamionego krwią. Bycie wystrychniętym na głupka w ten sposób było tak żenujące. Pieprzony dupek… który niestety był także przeklętym geniuszem… wykorzystać inwazję i wydostać się z więzienia bez najmniejszego draśnięcia. Nie, Tony nie był pod wrażeniem, Tony był zły i wolałby pozostać złym. Jasne.

Wzdychając chwycił jedną z książek, nie miał nic innego do robienia, jak tylko czekać.

Gdyby Loki naprawdę był ranny, wykrwawiłby się na śmierć zanim ktokolwiek by przybył. Wreszcie pokazało się kilku strażników, między nimi kroczył Thor. Nareszcie! Miał mu coś do powiedzenia!

\- Thor, wciągnij mnie stąd! Moja stopa z niecierpliwością oczekuje na możliwość skopania tyłka twojemu bratu! Pamiętasz jego małą fantazję z torturami w tle? Teraz nie miałbym nic przeciwko!

Czego można było oczekiwać po Wielkim Bracie Lokiego? Niestety, jak zawsze, był odrobinę powolny.

\- Loki? Powiedziano mi, że jesteś ranny… gdzie jest Człowiek z Żelaza?

Tony nie miał lustra, ale sprawa była raczej jasna, kiedy patrzył na te części ciała, które mógł obejrzeć. Loki miał wspaniałe poczucie humoru.

\- To ja, wielkoludzie! Twój psychopatyczny brat odszedł i zostawił mnie tu, ze swoją głupią gębą, zamiast mojej własnej! O Boże! Czy to na stałe?! Nie chcę przez resztę życia mieć takich niedorzecznych kości policzkowych!

Nie mogłoby być bardziej oczywistym, że nie był Lokim, prawda? Niestety Thor wydawał się być nadal zmęczony niedawną walką i jego mózg najwyraźniej nie ogarniał sytuacji.

\- Loki, co to za gra? Gdzie jest…

\- Ja tu kurwa krwawię! Twój brat odszedł i zamknął mnie w celi! Wypuść mnie! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, powiem Nataszy, że się jej boisz! Posłuchaj, jak mówię! Czy brzmię jak popieprzeniec z brytyjskim akcentem? To jest jak scena ze złego filmu! Będąc przy filmach, wiem co to za film! Czy twój brat zna _Czarodzieja z Oz_!?

Przynajmniej teraz Thor wydawał się mieć pewne wątpliwości i nakazał jednemu ze strażników, żeby do niego podszedł. Jasne, świetnie, dyskusja grupowa. Czemu nie? Dzięki Bogu to nie było konieczne, ponieważ iluzja Lokiego okazała się tymczasowa. W kolejnym zielonym blasku zniknęła i Tony z ulgą spostrzegł, że znów jest sobą.

\- Masz zamiar wypuścić mnie teraz, kiedy znowu jestem niewiarygodnie atrakcyjny?!

 

 ***

 

\- Witamy w domu, sir.

\- Jarvis, nie bierz tego do siebie, ale nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa. Żadnych gości, odwiedzających, ani nikogo, kto chciałby mnie wkurzyć. Chcę się położyć i spać. Żadnych telefonów od Avengersów, a jeśli zadzwoni Fury… włam się na serwery S.H.I.E.L.D. i zostaw im wirusa… - warknął Tony, rzucając marynarkę na podłogę i idąc prosto do sypialni.

Spać. Nie miał innych planów. Pieprzyć Asgard, pieprzyć Thora, a zwłaszcza Lokiego. Który znowu był na wolności. Życie Tony’ego było do dupy.

Kolejny powód, żeby iść spać i nie wstawać przed następnym weekendem. Niestety nie zaszedł z realizacją planów aż tak daleko.

Na środku łóżka Tony’ego leżała sterta papieru. Pepper nie miała w zwyczaju zostawiać mu dokumenty w ten sposób. Tony miał co do tego stosu złe przeczucie.

\- Jarvis? Czy powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

\- Przykro mi, ale muszę przyznać, że nie zarejestrowałem, w jaki sposób te papiery zostały przyniesione do pana sypialni. W ciągu jednej sekundy po prostu … pojawiły się.

Cóż, Tony nie musiał nawet zgadywać, kto był za to odpowiedzialny. Może powinien wyrzucić całą stertę, nawet na nią nie patrząc? Zresztą, co Loki mógł tam napisać? _Mam cię!_ A może chciał go przestraszyć? _Hej, znowu jestem na wolności i z łatwością mogę dostać się do twojego apartamentu_? Na pierwszy rzut oka było tego więcej niż sto stron. Nawet Loki nie dałby rady chełpić się tak rozwlekle. Może był to szczegółowy zapis jego planów? Żeby się pochwalić? Nie dałby za to głowy… Prawdopodobnie pierwsze dziesięć stron zostało dedykowane głupocie Tony’ego. 

Loki by się nie pomylił, ponieważ Tony okazał się wystarczająco głupi, żeby naprawdę chcieć przeczytać te strony. No bo hej, Tony krwawił, a część Asgardu wymaga przebudowy - co gorszego mogło być w tych zapiskach? Z westchnieniem położył się na łóżku i po kilku minutach sięgnął po stos. To tylko papier, Loki by go nie zatruł. Zresztą miał wystarczająco wiele okazji, żeby wykończyć Tony’ego wcześniej.

Nadal sfrustrowany położył głowę na poduszkę i zaczął czytać. Loki był nawet na tyle uprzejmy, że związał kartki.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis _Antologia_.

Ręczne, jakby dziewczęce pismo, eleganckie i z licznymi zawijasami. Miłe dla oka, ale jeśli wiedziałeś, że pisał to mężczyzna, stawało się oczywistym, iż autor był bez wątpienia dupkiem.

Tony odwrócił stronę, ale zamiast na tekst, patrzył teraz na smoka. Rysunek Lokiego przedstawiający smoka. Wykonany nie tylko ołówkiem albo węglem, ale jaskrawo kolorowy i tak realistyczny, że Tony przestraszył się, czy mityczne stworzenie nie wyskoczy zaraz z strony, żeby go zaatakować. Jakby nie patrzeć to rysunek Lokiego, kto wiedział, co z nim zrobił? Może rzucił jakąś klątwę, albo inne hokus pokus. W końcu był szalony.

I był pieprzonym artystą. Każda, nawet najmniejsza łuska smoka została starannie dopracowana, a sposób, w jaki gad owijał się wokół korzeni wydawał się niewiarygodnie realny. Szacun dla Lokiego; jeśli postanowiłby porzucić przestępczą karierę, mógłby zostać zawodowym artystą.

Rzucając ostatnie, pełne podziwu spojrzenie na smoka, Tony odwrócił kartkę. To, co znajdowało się dalej, wyjaśniało rysunek Lokiego. Całą stronę zapełniało to cholernie piękne ręczne pismo.

 

_Miejscem występowania smoka Nidhöggra jest drzewo życia, Yggdrasil. Żeruje on w jego korzeniach, żywiąc się ciałami zmarłych mieszkańców Náströndu…_

_  
_ Miło i całkiem normalnie. Bardzo szczegółowy opis Lokiego zajmował więcej niż trzy strony. To było trochę chore, ale fascynujące; bóg pisał w taki sam sposób, w jaki mówił. Arogancki, ale pełen stylu. Niemniej Tony nadal nie mógł zrozumieć powodu, dla którego ten skrypt w ogóle powstał. Szybko przejrzał całość, coraz bardziej zdumiony. Giganci, krasnoludy, elfy, gobliny, gnomy, antologia Lokiego wymieniała po prostu wszystkich i wszystko. Wraz z ilustracjami oraz szczegółowym  opisem. Gdzie żyją, jak wyglądają, ich społeczeństwa, historię, ciekawostki… Loki wyjaśniał całe wszechświaty, rzeczywistości i wymiary o których Tony nawet nie śmiał się marzyć. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale skrypt zawierał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które zadał. W szczegółach, z odnośnikami, można było znaleźć nawet porównania z ludźmi, zdecydowanie zapisane dla Tony’ego. Który właśnie desperacko usiłował nie być pod wrażeniem. Ale bezskutecznie. Powód nadal był dla niego niejasny, ale pierwotne podejrzenie, że Loki chciał z niego zakpić, było zdecydowanie błędne. Rękopis był prezentem. Loki zrobił prezent dla Tony’ego, a patrząc na skrypt… miał on sprawić Starkowi radość. To był miły gest.

Porażający. Odjazdowy, ale w jakiś sposób porażający.

Szukając dowodu, że to mimo wszystko mógł być jakiś żart Lokiego, Tony otworzył ostatnią stronę i znalazł coś,  co przypominało podsumowanie lub zakończenie antologii.

 

_Midgard_

 

Co? Loki zamieścił jakąś niewielką wzmiankę o Ziemi na samym końcu? Kto raz będzie aroganckim dupkiem, zawsze nim pozostanie.

 

_Midgard – bardzo słabo rozwinięty świat, który nie osiągnął poziomu intelektualnego ani technicznego zaawansowania, które można byłoby choćby próbować porównać do Asgardu. Jednak ostatnie wydarzenia dostarczyły zaskakujących dowodów na to, że nawet ten świat posiada niewielką ilość prawdziwych skarbów, które są wystarczającym powodem do tego, aby go chronić i badać. Zaliczają się do nich między innymi niektóre z jego doktryn filozoficznych i idei. Zapewne można również uwzględnić wśród nich także pewnego przedstawiciela rasy ludzkiej, który wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom ostatecznie okazał się interesujący. Dalsze badania wspomnianej osoby będą niezbędne do dowiedzenia słuszności tej teorii._

Tony zamrugał czytając ostatnie zdanie raz jeszcze. To było nieoczekiwane, ale nie wzbudzało najmniejszego lęku. Groźba brzmiałaby inaczej, zdecydowanie inaczej. Nie, to było… Tony nie mógł znaleźć słów, żeby to opisać, ale nie musiał. Loki sam się pojawi i wyjaśni mu, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Na twarzy Tony’ego pojawił się uśmiech. Świetnie, jeśli Loki chciał, mógł się zjawiać. Tony właściwie oczekiwał tego z niecierpliwością. To pozostawało sprawą tylko między nimi dwoma, więc S.H.I.E.L.D. zdecydowanie nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

 

 

**_Koniec_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drodzy Czytelnicy, oto ostatni rozdział, nasza podróż przez świat Iluzji dobiega tu końca, ale jak napisał klasyk: "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna". Dziękuję Wam bardzo, że zechcieliście podążać za mną po śladach polskiego przekładu tej opowieści, wszystkie Wasze komentarze sprawiały mi wiele radości i motywowały do jeszcze bardziej zaciętej walki o zdobycie czasu na to tłumaczenie. Nie będę odnosiła się tu do treści, na to przeznaczę osobny komentarz, chciałam Wam po prostu jeszcze raz podziękować. Praca nad przekładem naprawdę była samą przyjemnością, jak to może mieć miejsce tylko wówczas, kiedy obcuje się z tekstem lubianym. Mam nadzieję, że Wy również cieszyliście się z tej podróży przez piętnaście odsłon Iluzji i także dodacie je do swoich ulubionych opowiadań. 
> 
> Tradycyjnie już dodam, że jeżeli macie jakieś uwagi, lub wychwyciliście błędy, które chcielibyście mi wytknąć w mailu prywatnym, adres znajdziecie w moim profilu. 
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! <3


End file.
